In Good Spirits
by JoshNeku
Summary: All his life he had seen spirits. They were a common occurrence though there were times Nero couldn't tell a spirit from a living human. College is stressful enough without helping spirits cross over and keeping your secret from your handsome roommate. NeroWeiss, SoRiku, Zerith, TerraVen, XemSai, Renaj, ReiVan, Seiner, CavYaz. T to be safe.
1. Nocturne's Sorrow

Chapter 1-Nocturne's Sorrow

 **Without this author's note, you know how many characters this chapter is? 3,240. That's a lot of characters. When I was writing this I didn't realize it was that many, cause I was like 'Wow, just about 10 pages. I got carried away.'**

 **Anyway, this idea came about as my love for Ghost Whisperer and I was like 'I bet I can do a WeissNero story with a similar concept' and along with Animesaki's help, this story was born! Tis our child. Also she's like my co-author since she's helping me with chapter planning and everything.**

 **Prepare for a whole lot of fluff, drama, emotion! Everything you can imagine and I hope I can make it be everything you guys imagine. :3**

 **Anywhoo, I think that's it? I don't own FF or KH. ): I also don't own the songs Clarity, Missing, or So Contagious, they belong to their respective artists.  
**

 **Please Read and Review. :D**

* * *

Slipping into the chilly water, the slim man began to swim in a slow breaststroke, ignoring the chlorine stinging his nose and sinuses.

After reaching the other side of the pool, he flipped over and turned around, using the wall of the pool as a backboard to pivot and push himself back in the direction of his starting point.

The male continued the routine for several minutes, keeping a constant pace in order to get his blood and heart pumping.

As the swimmer flipped and turned around for another lap, he suddenly went under without warning.

He tried to get back above the surface, but it was like his body was suspended beneath the water and refused to listen to him.

After a while, the swimmer's lungs started to burn as his limbs ached from his struggling.

After several minutes of frantically fighting to break the water's surface, the man lifted up an arm toward the surface before falling motionless as his vision faded to black.

* * *

 **Room 217**

Nero glanced up from the piece of paper he held, magenta eyes staring at the door's number before he took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, opening it to reveal his new home for the next four years.

The kitchen and living room were all in one open area with a sofa, coffee table and flat screen TV in the living room portion; there were several gaming consoles in front of the TV which Nero assumed belonged to his roommate.

The hallway opened to the right and branched off into three rooms—two bedrooms and a single bathroom.

It was sizeable for a dorm room, almost like a small apartment, but still quaint.

A male slightly taller than Nero stood near the entryway, wearing a pair of blue swimming trunks. He looked slightly distressed, but perked up when he noticed Nero at the room's threshold, cyan eyes lighting up.

"You must be the roommate! I'm Demyx Mizu."

"Nero Valentine," Nero responded with a slight incline of his head, his voice tinged with a dry Radiant Garden accent.

"Whew, and here I thought…." Demyx stopped midway running his hand through his dirty-blond hair, which was styled in a strange mullet-mohawk hybrid, and stared at Nero in surprise as if he had never been talked to before. "You can see me?"

Nero frowned a bit, tilting his head so several strands of his long black hair followed the movement. "See you?"

"See who?" a new voice asked, causing Nero to jump slightly.

He looked toward the voice, spotting a tall, muscular and half-dressed male with damp shoulder-length white hair standing at the end of the hallway, staring at him.

Nero looked back toward Demyx only to see that the mullet-haired boy was gone as if he had vanished into thin air.

"Uh, no one," Nero responded after a few seconds. "Are you my roommate?"

"The name's Weiss," The male replied, using the towel hanging around his shoulders to rub his hair dry.

"Nero."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too," Nero responded as Weiss pushed some of the white hair hanging in his pale blue eyes out of the way, faint flecks of gold ringing his pupils.

"You have to help me talk to Zexion!" Demyx's voice urgently said, suddenly appearing right beside Nero who almost jumped in alarm.

Weiss glanced at Nero when he saw the thin male startle slightly out of the corner of his eye. "You all right?"

Nero nodded curtly, giving an awkward smile.

"Please!" Demyx whined. "You're the only one who can see me and don't act like you can't cause I know you can!"

Nero gave a quiet huff, slanting a glare at Demyx before heading into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Demyx almost immediately appeared in front of Nero, looking eager as he bounced on the balls of his feet slightly.

Nero sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes.

"Look, I just moved in today. I have classes tomorrow. I can't help you right now."

"You have to! Please!" Demyx clasped his hands in front of him, staring at Nero pleadingly. "Look, I'll even beg!"

Demyx dropped down to his knees before pressing his face to the tile floor.

"I'm on my knees! I'm on my nose!" Demyx scooted closer to Nero without looking up. "Please help me!"

"Okay," Nero sighed, waving his hands in a placating gesture so Demyx would quit pleading. "I'll help you."

Demyx's head shot up and he stared at Nero with huge eyes. "Really?!"

"Yes. But only after my classes and if I have time."

"Deal!" Demyx happily hopped to his feet, grinning.

Nero sighed. He was used to angry and vengeful ghosts, not ones that actually begged him for help.

"So can I ask how you…passed?"

"Oh. I drowned."

"You…drowned?"

"Uh-huh! I swam as a hobby cause I loved it, but I wanted to be a music major instead of having swimming as a job and—"

"Whoa, wait." Nero held up a hand to stop Demyx's rambling. "You swam as a hobby."

Demyx nodded. "Yeah."

"For several years, probably."

"Yep! Ten years to be exact!"

"And you drowned," Nero deadpanned. "After all that experience."

Demyx grinned with a laugh. "Ironic, right?"

Nero sighed, rubbing his face. "Yeah, sure."

That explained why Demyx was wearing swimming trunks; ghosts usually appeared wearing what they had worn when they had died.

There was a knock at the door, startling Nero and Demyx.

"Who are you talking to in there?" Weiss questioned.

"No one," Nero answered automatically. "Just myself."

Demyx snickered as Weiss gave a doubtful hum. Nero left the bathroom after a few seconds and headed into the spare bedroom so he could get settled in before it got too late.

* * *

Nero woke up early the next day and took the shower before Weiss could, cleaning himself as quickly as possible so he could at least attempt to eat breakfast before his nine o' clock Intro to Engineering class.

Nero stripped out of his pajamas, revealing that his entire body was covered in intricate black tattoos which ended just before his wrists, ankles, and below his collarbone.

He stepped into the running shower, closing the sliding glass door before running his hands through his hair to wet it. The water was always the hottest first thing in the morning.

"Good morning, Nero!" Demyx said, appearing outside the shower door.

Nero yelped, quickly grabbing the railing in the shower so he wouldn't slip and crack his head or badly injure himself.

Demyx gave a small gasp, realizing his mistake. "Oh, sorry!"

He rapidly vanished and Nero sighed, straightening. Having a ghost come in on him while he was showering was a new one.

* * *

After he had finished his shower, Nero got dressed, putting on camo cargo pants and a black high-collared jacket with a pale T-shirt underneath it; he wore a plain gold bracelet around his left wrist and his class ring from Twilight Town High School on his right ring finger.

Straightening his jacket, Nero glanced at the clock on the stove as he picked up his backpack before grabbing a package of Pop Tarts from the cupboard and leaving the dorm to head to the engineering building where his class would be held.

Nero breathed in the crisp fall morning air as he left the dorm building, barely noticing Demyx following next to him.

"What does it feel like?" Demyx asked after quietly watching Nero for a few minutes.

"Like fall. Crisp and cool. I can smell the autumn trees in the distance. The faint breeze feels nice."

"I miss that about being alive," Demyx sighed, kicking at the ground to stir up a few fallen leaves. "Fall was my favorite season."

"Can I ask when you died?"

"Let's see…maybe a few months ago?" Demyx mused, glancing up at the wispy clouds floating in the sky. "It was before the next fall semester and I remember it was summer…"

"Is Zexion your friend?"

"My roommate, formerly. But we had a huge argument so he left the dorm to find another one away from me and I stayed in 217."

"You died shortly after you two had the argument?"

"Yeah…" Demyx heaved a heavy sigh, staring at the ground before he gasped and stopped in his tracks. "There he is!"

Nero looked to see where Demyx was pointing, noticing a male sitting at a chess table by himself.

The boy, who Nero assumed was Zexion by Demyx's reaction, was wearing black Tripp pants and a sleeveless black shirt with a bleeding heart on the front. He had short steel-blue hair with a long, layered bang hanging over the right side of his face with the end of the fringe stopping an inch or so below his chin.

Zexion appeared to be playing a game of chess against himself.

Nero glanced at his watch. 8:15. He had some time to speak with Zexion before he had to leave for class.

Shouldering his bag, Nero approached Zexion and sat in the empty seat across from him. "May I join you?"

Zexion glanced up, bright aqua eye observing Nero, before he gave a nod and started to reset the chess board so they could both play a match.

Nero allowed Zexion to move first, realizing Demyx was standing behind Zexion to watch him.

Zexion slid a pawn forward and Nero took his turn, deciding to start out the conversation as simple as possible.

"So…did you hear about that Demyx kid a few months back?"

"Yes, it is a shame," Zexion replied, moving another pawn. "He was an excellent musician."

Demyx puffed up at the praise. Zexion was very scant with praises so it made Demyx feel good that Zexion thought he had been a good musician.

"I bet," Nero said, setting a knight down close to Zexion's bishop. "What if I told you that I could see spirits?"

"I would say that you would need to see a psychiatrist," Zexion responded, knocking down Nero's knight.

"Oh?"

"Spirits do not exist."

Demyx sighed as if he had expected such an answer. "Always the scientist…"

Nero glanced at Demyx out of the corner of his eye, silently asking him for some more information.

"He doesn't believe in anything he can't see, hear, smell, or touch."

"I don't believe in anything that I cannot see, hear, smell, or touch," Zexion said and Demyx smiled at the response. "Your turn."

"Ah, well…." Nero looked at the pieces, searching for the perfect one to move. "What if I told you that Demyx was here?"

"He died several months ago. That is not possible."

"His spirit," Nero corrected. "His spirit is standing behind you."

Zexion paused, turning his head slightly before he knocked down Nero's other knight, hurriedly standing up and grabbing his backpack. "I have to get to class."

"I can walk you," Nero offered, standing as well.

"Not necessary." Zexion glared at him as he strode away. "Don't talk to me."

Nero sighed. He should have known it wouldn't be easy; it never was simple to convince someone of his gift.

* * *

Zexion sighed as he continued working on his Principles of Information Systems homework; Zexion liked challenges and majoring in Computer and Information Sciences was just the challenge that he needed.

It had been nearly a week since the fall semester had started and Nero had stopped him several times either before classes or whenever the two had the same break times in-between classes. Zexion had started avoiding any areas that he thought Nero would appear so he wouldn't have to talk to the maniac.

Demyx breathed out quietly as he continued to watch Zexion work on his schoolwork. Zexion had the dorm to himself, a lucky coincidence since Zexion liked doing his homework without any noise.

Demyx looked at the small radio sitting on the bookshelf and waved his hand so it turned on, automatically playing _Clarity_.

Zexion looked toward the radio, his expression irritated. "Again?"

Demyx had been turning on the radio ever since Zexion had refused to talk to Nero, trying to see if he could frighten him into going to Nero for help. So far it only seem to be aggravating Zexion.

Sighing, Zexion pushed himself away from his desk, going toward the radio.

As Zexion reached toward the radio, Demyx flicked his hand again to slide the radio away from Zexion's grasp.

Zexion appeared slightly disturbed at that, since Demyx had never moved the radio before. The next time he reached for the radio, Demyx let Zexion grab it, only choosing on changing the song.

 _Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again._

Zexion frowned, reaching to unplug the radio in order to silence the noise, however Demyx kept the radio going with his energy.

 _You won't cry for my absence, I know. You forgot me long ago._

Zexion scowled, searching the radio for any sort of battery compartment so he could silence the machine.

 _Am I that unimportant? Am I so insignificant?_

Becoming frustrated, Zexion threw the radio onto the floor to smash it, and Demyx let the radio fizzle out.

Zexion sighed as he composed himself, running a hand through his hair, before returning to his desk.

* * *

Nero glanced up from his work when he heard a knock on the dorm room door and stood up, going to answer.

He was surprised to Zexion at the threshold wearing dark boxers and a light tank top, his hair still damp.

"Can I help you?" Nero asked, glad that Weiss was out getting himself dinner; he didn't want Weiss to know of his gift.

Zexion sighed, glancing to the side as he folded his arms over his chest. "I need your help."

"With?" Nero prompted, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms as well.

Zexion shuffled his feet, looking down. "I've had strange things happen lately. Unexplainable things."

After his homework , Zexion had taken a shower which he usually did before he turned in for the night. When he had gotten out, he had noticed _I'm here. Room 217_ written on the misted up mirror hanging over the sink. A bit troubled by the strange message, Zexion had hastily gotten dressed and returned to his old dorm room.

Nero nodded, straightening and allowing Zexion into the dorm. "Of course. Demyx is trying to tell you that he's here and he wants to talk to you."

"The spirit thing again?" Zexion asked sarcastically, his voice laced with contempt. "If he is here, tell him to say something that only he would know."

Nero glanced beside him to see Demyx contemplating his answer, appearing frustrated as if he couldn't think of anything that he would know which Zexion would also know.

"Oh!" Demyx suddenly snapped his fingers as an idea popped into his head. "Sexy Zexy!"

"Sexy…Zexy?" Nero repeated slowly, frowning slightly. What did that even mean?

Zexion's eyes widened in surprise. "Where did you hear that?"

"Does it mean something to you?"

"Demyx always used to jokingly call me that." Zexion furrowed his eyebrows. "So he is really here?"

"Yes."

"Can he…hear me?"

"Yes."

Zexion took a breath. "I apologize for the argument, Demyx. It was silly."

Demyx shook his head. "No. You were right. I should have taken my classes more seriously."

"He says you were right," Nero translated. "He should have taken his classes seriously."

"But that's just not you, Demyx!" Zexion protested. "You've always been a slacker and I shouldn't have tried to change you. It ruined our friendship."

"Friendship," Demyx sighed bitterly. "Always friendship."

Nero glanced at Demyx with a puzzled look, holding up a hand to stop Zexion when he was about to speak.

"Under the sofa, there's my music journal." Demyx pointed to the couch. "Flip to the page that says 'For Zexion'."

Nero headed to the sofa, kneeling down and peering under it. He saw a notebook lying near the back and reached a hand out to grab it, pulling it out and opening the journal as he stood up.

He flipped through the pages until he found the one Demyx had mentioned, handing the notebook to Zexion.

"Read that."

Zexion appeared puzzled by the command before looking at the page titled **So Contagious—a song (?) for Zexion**

 _Oh, you're everything I'm wanting, come to think of it I'm aching. On account of this transgression, will you welcome this confession?_

Zexion glanced over the song again, frowning in confusion as he tried to interpret the song's meaning.

"Is he…?"

"Yes." Nero nodded.

Zexion stared at the book for a while longer before throwing it across the room, looking frustrated. "Why didn't you tell me, you idiot?!"

Demyx didn't appear surprised by the reaction, putting his hands behind his back as he smiled slightly. "Well, I was going to, but you know I drowned before I could."

"He was, but he died before he could."

"I meant before the argument, you fool!" Zexion snapped.

"I didn't entirely know before the argument." Demyx shrugged. "It was only as I was swimming that I figured it out."

"He didn't know his feelings until he was swimming," Nero relayed. "He wrote the song a while ago, but couldn't figure out its meaning."

Zexion sighed, shaking his head. "Always the fool."

Demyx chuckled, raising a hand and using the back of his knuckles to brush against Zexion's cheek.

Zexion looked surprised at the eerie sensation of knuckles grazing his skin, slowly putting his fingertips against his cheek to feel where Demyx had touched him.

Demyx smiled faintly before looking to his left, staring at something only he could see, his eyes widening. "Whoa, is that for me?"

Nero nodded, smiling a bit. "Yes."

"What is it?" Zexion asked almost anxiously. "What's he saying?"

"He sees the light," Nero explained.

"The light?" Zexion questioned doubtfully as Demyx slowly walked forward.

"Wow, can you see this?" Demyx glanced back at Zexion and Nero eagerly.

"We can't see it." Nero shook his head. "It's all yours."

Demyx grinned widely, gazing back at the light as he vanished.

Nero heaved a sigh, feeling relief flood his system. "He's gone."

"Good. It would be bad if he stayed when he could be happier in that light place."

"Are you all right?" Nero slanted a glance at Zexion. "With everything?"

"Yes." Zexion nodded. "I apologize for not believing you."

"No, it's fine. I'm accustomed to it."

Zexion paused for a few seconds before asking tentatively, "How long...?"

"Since I was a child. My older brother also has the ability."

"Does he go here as well?"

"Yes. He's a senior, majoring in Gunsmithing."

Zexion nodded slowly, closing his eyes so he could mentally soak in everything that he was learning. "Well I suppose I should leave. I do have some more homework that I need to complete."

"Not a problem," Nero said, walking Zexion to the front of the dorm and opening the door for him. "I suppose I will probably see you around."

"And you as well," Zexion replied, stepping out into the hallway and facing Nero. "Goodbye."

Nero held out Demyx's music journal to him. "Farewell."

Zexion took the notebook, giving a curt nod before turning on his heel and leaving.

Nero watched him leave before shutting the door and returning to his desk so he could continue his own homework.

He hadn't expected to have such an interesting first week at Twilight Town University.

* * *

 **And before any of you say it in a review, yes, I'm sure even a professional swimmer can drown. Don't mention it in a review or I will erase/block it. You have been warned.**

 **As for updates, I'm not going to keep a specific schedule since I have school but I'll try maybe...every two weeks?**

 **Anyway, let's see, what else can I say...? Oh! Hey, Anime, I put in the 'on my knees, on my nose' passage so I hope you enjoyed it :3**

 **...Well I guess that's it for this chapter then.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to Read and Review. :3**


	2. Lost Child

Chapter 2-Lost Child

 **So here's the second chapter xD I know it's been under a week but I wanted to get it up cause I'm having fun with this story. :3**

 **Also it was my birthday on Wednesday and I got myself a Fitbit and so far I'm having fun with it. :D**

 **I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the first one but *shrugs* I still had fun with it. It's really only a thousand shorter than chapter 1 so it's really not that short I guess.  
**

 **Anyway I don't own FF or KH ):**

 **Please Read and Review. :)**

* * *

Weiss sighed as he pulled on the brown jacket over the black, V-necked shirt, folding down the high collar of the jacket so it wasn't brushing up against the back of his neck.

Friday was his second to last day for classes and he was eager for the weekend to come; he did have a class on Saturday, but it ended at 10:15 A.M. which meant that he had the rest of the day to complete his homework or to just be peaceful.

His first class for Friday started at nine and his second class ended at three in the afternoon which still gave him a lot of free time.

The only class he feared was his English Writing 131 class which had Kuja as a teacher; he had heard that Kuja was pretty eccentric but he hadn't known how much until Kuja had cornered him one time after class and asked if Weiss would want to try on some clothes for his fashion line.

Weiss had declined, of course, but now Kuja wouldn't leave him alone. Kuja was obviously pretty determined that Weiss try on some of his clothes.

Weiss buttoned his off-white jeans and picked up his black flip phone from his nightstand, slipping it into the breast pocket of his jacket.

As he made his way to the dorm room door he noticed Nero crouched down near the couch, apparently talking quietly to himself and gesturing a bit with his hands.

After nearly two weeks with having Nero as a roommate, Weiss had since learned that Nero was a bit quirky and not to question what he did even if it appeared weird.

Weiss shook his head as he opened the door and stepped into the hallway, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"So your first paper will be argumentative and it can be on any topic that you want as long it argues for or against something."

Kuja continued talking, writing down information for the paper on the blackboard with a long piece of chalk.

As a part-time fashion designer, Kuja appeared more like he was a full-time one. With his pale complexion, medium height, and light build, Kuja had chosen the right clothes to accentuate his features—a black scarf wrapped around his neck, a tight red tank top, and black skinny jeans with two studded belts, a grey one and a white one, overlapping each other at his hips.

Weiss was taking notes on what Kuja was talking about because he knew Kuja didn't like repeating himself, but two of his classmates—Zidane and Bartz—wouldn't stop quietly talking with each other; even though they were whispering, Weiss could still hear them since he sat a row away from them and it was starting to grate on his nerves.

"Hey, man, stop it!" Zidane muttered as Bartz flicked his short ponytail. He covered his layered blond hair to protect it from the brunet. "Leave my ponytail out of this."

Bartz snickered, grey eyes sparkling with mirth as Zidane's blue one pouted at him. "It's just tempting, 'Dane. Especially since you sit in front of me."

"What if I pulled your hair?" Zidane countered, turning slightly toward Bartz. "How would that feel?"

"That would hurt. But I'm not pulling your hair; I'm flicking your ponytail. There's a difference."

"Is not," Zidane hissed.

Bartz pulled at the tan belt holding up Zidane's blue jodhpur jeans to which Zidane responded by pulling Bartz's blue sleeveless shirt.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Bartz asked innocently, trying to pull off the teal vest that Zidane wore over his white sleeveless shirt.

"I'm going to murder you, Bartz."

Weiss gave a frustrated sigh as Zidane and Bartz continued to quietly argue with each other. He was trying to write down notes, but the two were breaking his concentration.

Weiss was about to turn around to tell them both to shut up, but Kuja beat him to the punch.

"Klauser, Tribal!" Kuja snapped, pinning both troublemakers with his pale blue eyes and flinging his piece of chalk at the duo with such precision and strength the chalk actually pierced Bartz's desk.

Zidane flinched and Bartz automatically held up both of his hands with a yelp.

The rest of the class looked amazed. They hadn't known a piece of chalk could be such a deadly weapon.

Kuja smirked when he determined he had sufficiently obtained the two's attention, straightening the broad silver feather stuck in his hair before running a hand through his long silver mane and tossing the loosened black scarf back around his neck.

"Are you going to tell the class what's more important than my lecture?"

Both boys rapidly shook their heads and Bartz slunk down in his seat to appear small and meek in order to avoid Kuja's wrath.

Kuja snorted, looking pleased at the response he had received from the two sbefore turning back to his teaching.

Bartz and Zidane remained silent for the rest of class time, dutifully writing down notes.

Weiss was relieved at the peace, the scratch of pencils on paper the only noise being heard.

When it was the end of class, everyone packed up and left the classroom; Weiss headed for the building where his next class would be held even though it didn't start until noon.

"Hey, Weiss, wait up~!"

Weiss immediately picked up his pace when he heard Kuja's voice, tightening his grip on his backpack as he muttered, "No" under his breath repeatedly.

Kuja slowed to a stop at the sight of Weiss rapidly walking away from him before he sighed, watching Weiss disappear around a corner.

He hummed, resting his cheek in his hand as he shifted his weight to his left leg. "Hmm, next time…."

* * *

Nero sighed as he entered his nine o' clock Introduction to the Engineering Profession class, going to find an empty seat close to the rear of the classroom.

Xion continued to trot after him, whining, "Wait for me, Daddy!"

Nero didn't even know where Xion had come from. He had woken up that morning to see her staring at him with huge blue eyes; he had nearly screamed from the surprise of waking up to that first thing in the morning.

Apparently because of her short black hair and his black hair, Xion assumed Nero was her father due to the similarity.

He figured she must have died in some sort of traumatic accident, judging by the gaping wound in her forehead. Her blue jeans, cut below the knee, and red zipped up jacket were dirty and ripped in places as if she had been thrown.

Since she didn't remember her parents or how she died, Nero would have to do some research so he could help Xion cross over.

Nero sat on one of the tall stools at the black top table, setting his backpack on the table as Xion struggled to climb up the stool next to him.

"Help me up, Daddy!" Xion complained, still trying to get up to the seat.

Nero sighed, glancing around quickly to determine no one was looking in his direction before he bent down, picking Xion up and setting her on the stool.

"All right," Lightning announced as she strode into the room. "Let's get started."

Lighting was the twenty-eight-year-old Engineering teacher and despite her name being Claire Farron, she preferred being called Lightning; she never explained how she got such a strange nickname and she didn't appear too keen on revealing it anytime soon.

Lightning had long, wavy rose-colored hair and pale aqua eyes. She had a black studded belt holding up her skinny blue jeans which were torn up on the front portions of the legs, a tight fitting black boat-necked top with spaghetti straps and an upside down V cut into the bottom, and black boots that went up to her mid-calves.

Lightning had a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant hanging from the end as well as a navel piercing, but it was hard to see unless she was standing at an angle where the light glinted off the silver stud.

She was firm, but not too strict; she wanted work done when it was supposed to be done and not a day later.

Nero glanced at Xion who appeared happy just sitting on the stool, humming as she kicked her legs back and forth.

* * *

Weiss gave a tired sigh as he trudged back to the dorm, completely exhausted after both of his classes.

Jecht had been strict since day one in his Ansem the Wise: the Man and the Myth history class; Jecht was also his teacher for his 20th Century Twilight Town History which was his first class on Mondays.

The forty-year-old definitely seemed like a drill sergeant with his muscular, tanned body and unruly long black hair. His red eyes were sharp and cutting whenever he was infuriated.

Jecht wore casual clothes—dark jeans and a V-necked orange T-shirt—which clashed with his guff appearance.

Everyone respected Jecht, either out of fear of having his gaze laid on them or what he would do to them if disrespected him.

"Brother!"

Weiss paused when he heard the term, turning slightly just as he was tackled.

"Naminé?" he questioned as he pulled the sixteen-year-old from around his neck but still held her under the arms. "What are you doing at my college?"

"I came to see how you were doing!" Naminé stared at Weiss with huge blue eyes so he wouldn't tell her to go home. "And I missed you."

Weiss sighed, setting her back on the ground.

He knew exactly what Naminé was doing. She was playing innocent and sweet so he wouldn't make her leave.

As she waited for a reply, Naminé brushed down the layered blue and white stripped skit she wore before straightening the thin strap of her white tank top, feigning naïveté.

"Mother and Father know you're here?"

"Yeah!"

Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking at his watch to check the time.

3:30.

"Fine. You can stay till six."

Naminé joyfully hugged Weiss with a squeal. "Thank you!"

Weiss gave a quiet grumble, heading to his dorm and waving for Naminé to follow him. "Come on."

Naminé happily followed behind Weiss.

* * *

"What are you doing, Daddy?"

"Homework."

Xion hummed, still trying to peer over the tabletop so she could see what Nero was doing.

"Will you play with me, Daddy?"

"In a minute, okay?"

"All right…"

Nero paused when he heard the door to the dorm open, glancing behind him to see Weiss enter with Naminé.

"Hey."

"Hello, Nero," Weiss replied. "Naminé, this is my roommate, Nero."

"Nice to meet you," Naminé said, reaching out a hand.

Nero took her offered hand, shaking it. "Likewise."

As Naminé shook his hand she slowly glanced toward Xion, staring at her.

Nero looked at where Naminé was looking, noticing that she appeared to be staring at Xion.

He appeared surprised, flicking his eyes back at Naminé just as she looked back at him.

Naminé gave a small nod.

Nero frowned a bit but returned the gesture.

"Well, I'm going to complete some homework," Weiss said, heading to his room. "You two play nice."

"We will!" Naminé replied, waving after her brother.

When she was sure he was out of earshot, Naminé swept her long blonde hair back over her right shoulder, allowing a portion of it to drape.

"So you can sense them too?"

"Sense?" Nero repeated, sounding confused. "No. I can see them."

Naminé sighed, running a hand through the hair draped over her shoulder. "Lucky."

Nero chuckled. "That's a first. I've never been called 'lucky' because I can see spirits."

"I can only sense them and their emotions. She appears to be very confused and lost."

"Yeah." Nero nodded. "She believes I'm her father."

"Poor dear."

Xion looked between the two, not quite sure what they were talking about, but knowing they were talking about her.

"So can Weiss—"

"No." Naminé shook her head. "I'm the only one, but I haven't told him."

"I haven't told him either."

Naminé hummed, glancing at Xion again. "Can anyone else in your family see spirits?"

"Just my older brother, Vincent. We're very private about our ability—"

"Only telling people when you absolutely need to?"

Nero smiled. He should have suspected she'd be able to understand what he was talking about. "Yes."

"You're nice," Naminé said. "I like you."

"I like you, too. We at least can understand each other's struggles with our gifts."

Naminé giggled, "Yeah. That's a plus."

"Daddy, play with me!" Xion whined, clinging to Nero's hand and hanging from it.

"She's very persistent, huh?" Naminé asked.

"She wants to play," Nero sighed.

"Then let's play with her."

* * *

Six o' clock rolled around too fast. Nero and Naminé had decided to play Uno with Xion to help pass the time. Naminé's parents called her when they were waiting out front and Nero lead Naminé out to the car that was in the parking lot since it appeared Weiss was still doing his homework.

Naminé said goodbye and to mention to Weiss that she might drop by again sometime. Nero told her he would make sure that Weiss got the message.

Once the car departed, Nero returned to the dorm and gently opened Weiss's door to check up on him, Xion poking her head around the corner of the doorframe to peek into the room as well.

Weiss was slumped over at his desk with his head resting on his arms, apparently fast asleep. He had obviously been more tired than he had let on.

Nero glanced at Xion as she looked up at him and they both grinned at the sight.

* * *

 **Sorry for any errors; I wanted to get it up fast since I promised Animesaki I would get it up Wednesday but then I didn't. Then I said I'd get it up yesterday and I DIDN'T AGAIN and I wanted to get it up before she woke up today so here ya go! :D**

 **Let's see...I think that's it...**

 **Please Read and Review. :D**


	3. Haunted?

Chapter 3-Haunted?

 **So here's the third chapter :3 I hope you enjoy it because I'm having fun so far. The next chapter I already have planned out so I should be able to start on it soon.  
**

 **And I noticed that I'm getting up a chapter every 10 or so days which is pretty good for me.**

 **Anyway I don't own FF or KH ):**

 **Please read and review. :3**

* * *

Nero woke up to Xion staring at him again, but he wasn't as surprised as the first time he had awoken to her staring at him.

Ever since Friday she had been staring at him whenever he woke up so Nero had gotten used to it; he still had yet to figure out why exactly she chose to stare at him while he slept. Perhaps because ghosts didn't sleep she had nothing else to do. Or she was waiting for him to wake up and play with her. It was bad that he was starting to get attached to her and used to her presence.

Nero yawned and sat up, stretching his arms above his head as his blanket pooled around his waist.

"I'm going to take a shower, Xion," he said as he swung his legs out of bed and stood up. "Stay here."

"Okay, Daddy!" Xion chirped, smiling as she watched Nero.

Nero nodded, giving a faint smile in return as he left the room.

He decided he would visit Vincent after his classes. Perhaps Vincent knew where Xion had come from. If he didn't, Nero already knew he would have to do some research to discover who her parents were; it was bad if a spirit remained too long in the world.

* * *

Nero pulled on a sleeveless black jacket over the white tank top, flipping up the collar and straightening the jacket's long tails. He buckled the dark belt around the waist of his black jeans before tilting it slightly to the left.

He picked up his phone sitting on the nightstand and slipped it into his jean's pocket as he slid on a silver bracelet over his right wrist and latched a cross necklace around his throat.

He slipped his messenger bag over his head, picking up a package of Pop Tarts on his way out the door, Xion faithfully following behind him.

Nero headed to the engineering building which was just half a mile from his dorm building.

He paused when he noticed Zexion sitting by himself at the chess table, once again playing a game alone. Nero approached Zexion since he hadn't seen him for nearly a week.

"Hey, Zexion."

Zexion glanced up when he heard his name before smiling slightly as he flicked his fringe out of his face. "Hello, Nero. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Have you been fine?"

"Yes. I decided to add a minor into my schedule."

Nero sat across from Zexion who immediately cleared the board and set the pieces back up so they could play a quick game. "A minor? What minor?"

"Paranormal investigations."

Nero almost snorted at that but stopped himself. Zexion had probably added the minor after the incident with Demyx. "So you believe now?"

"Not entirely but after what happened with Demyx my faith is starting to shift. I figured since I am majoring in computer and information sciences, paranormal investigations don't fall too out of that category; I can be the camera tech guy."

Nero smiled slightly as he moved a pawn. "That's good. Is it interesting so far?"

"I suppose. It is intriguing. Are you still assisting spirits?"

"I'm assisting one right now. Her name is Xion."

"Xion...?" Zexion mused as he moved a bishop. "Is she a student here?"

Nero shook his head with a small chuckle. "No. She's five. I'm not entirely sure where she came from."

"I could do some research for you if you wish."

"Thank you, but I like doing the research alone. I will keep you updated though."

Zexion nodded, knocking down one of Nero's knights. "And I will eagerly await your updates."

Nero hummed, moving another piece before standing. "I'm afraid I have to leave."

"Of course. I will see you later."

Nero nodded before leaving and entering the engineering building, coming into the classroom just as Rufus wheeled himself in.

For an engineering teacher, Rufus dressed prim and proper with a white business suit over a black shirt. His blond hair was cut short and he had blue eyes.

Due to an accident that happened when he had been younger, Rufus was confined to a wheelchair but that never stopped him from taking command of the classroom.

Rufus picked up a piece of chalk and started writing on the blackboard as a few more students entered the classroom.

"Let's get started. I would like to discuss the details of your first project before class ends."

* * *

Lazard Deusericus was the instructor for Fundamentals of Speech. At twenty-two he was three years younger than Rufus and possibly the youngest teacher on campus.

With coiffed blond hair and blue eyes there were rumors circulating that Rufus and Lazard were somehow related.

Rufus was said to be the son of the Twilight University's Dean Shinra and that made the rumors even more scandalous with many suggesting Lazard was illegitimate.

None of the rumors had been proven true or false, but Lazard dressed in similar fashion to Rufus with a stripped blazer over a pink dress shirt and blue tie.

"Okay, everyone," Lazard said as he began to pass out blank sheets of paper to the students. "Fold the papers in half."

A male with spiky black hair and golden eyes automatically raised his hand as Lazard made his way back to the front of the classroom.

Lazard noticed the raised hand and sighed, pushing his blue-framed glasses further up his nose. "Yes, Vanitas?"

"Which style do you want it to be folded in?" he asked. "Marco style or Farlen style?"

A male with silver hair sitting one seat in front of Vanitas quickly turned around in his seat and slapped him.

The class fell into stunned silence at the abrupt reaction and even Vanitas looked surprised.

"Next time it's a textbook!" the silver-haired male hissed, glaring at Vanitas with aqua blue eyes.

"Vanitas, no more feels-killing Anime puns," Lazard sighed, rubbing his temple. These two students were a particular pain. "I'm tired of sending you and Reiku to the nurse."

"He's the one who reacted so rashly!" Vanitas protested, pointing at Reiku.

Reiku lifted up his textbook threateningly. Vanitas ducked under his desk to avoid Reiku's wrath.

Nero sighed, shaking his head as he folded his paper in half. He just couldn't have a normal class period without something going wrong, could he?

"Hitting people is bad," Xion whispered, peeking up over Nero's desk to watch him.

"Yes, hitting people is bad," Nero responded quietly, smiling slightly at Xion. "Don't hit anybody, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

* * *

After his speech class had finished, Nero headed to Vincent's dorm which was a block away from his dorm building.

He had texted to make certain Vincent wasn't in class and Vincent had responded that he had just finished Laguna's class.

Nero told him he would be visiting so Vincent was prepared; not that it mattered. Vincent had somehow managed to snag a dorm room by himself. Nero still had yet to figure out exactly how that had happened, but it worked out with Vincent who liked being alone anyway.

Just as Nero approached Vincent's door it opened and Vincent stood at the threshold. He was a head taller than Nero with the same long black hair and crimson eyes.

He had on a sleeveless black shirt that zipped up in the front with a high collar which had two straps. A chain hung out from the pocket of his black jeans and he had on the Cerberus head necklace he had gotten at a fair when he had been younger.

"Hey, Vincent."

Vincent silently opened his arms and Nero automatically hugged him.

"How had school been so far?" Vincent questioned as he released Nero.

"Great. How about you?"

"Fine." Vincent briefly glanced at Xion who stood by Nero's side. "And who is this?"

"That's why I came. She's been following me for about four days. She believes I'm her father."

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "I see. Is she recent?"

"I believe so." Nero gave a mild shrug. "I haven't looked up any obituaries yet to see."

Vincent nodded, not breaking eye contact with Xion.

Xion looked between him and Nero in awe, apparently surprised that the two looked so similar.

"I suggest you find out who her parents are."

"I will. I'll try later today."

Vincent gave another nod. "Good. Is there anything else?"

Nero shook his head. "No. I'll do research today so I can help her into the light." He started to head to the door. "I'll see you later, brother."

"Farewell, Nero."

Vincent watched as the door shut before his eyes slowly slid down when he sensed someone watching him.

Xion stared at Vincent who gazed back at her.

Vincent slowly crouched down, still not taking his eyes off Xion.

Xion tilted her head to the side. Vincent tilted his head the other way. Xion giggled and Vincent gave a faint, amused smile.

The door opened and Nero poked his head in. "Xion, come on."

Apparently he had finally noticed the lack of Xion by his side and figured she had stayed with Vincent.

"Coming, Daddy!" Xion called. She waved at Vincent as Nero shut the door. "Bye-bye, Daddy Two!"

Vincent stood as Xion ran toward the door and passed through it.

"She was pretty cute fer a kid, don'tcha think, Vinnie?"

"I don't like kids, Cid," Vincent said, glancing to his left side as a male a year older than him materialized beside him.

Cid had short blond hair with facial stubble and blue eyes. He wore dark green pants and a blue jacket over a dark shirt; his clothes were stained with blood near his chest where he had been skewered by shrapnel from his shattered plane.

He and Vincent had dated for nearly a year when Cid had died in a plane crash shortly before Vincent's twenty-first birthday. It had been a year since the incident, but that didn't lessen the pain, especially with Cid hanging around and apparently refusing to move on to the light.

"Don't you have anyone else to haunt?"

"We're not haunting you, Vincent," A woman a year younger than Vincent said, appearing on Vincent's other side. "We're protecting you. There's a difference."

"Lucrecia…"

Lucrecia's long brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a full, straight fringe. Her brown eyes were faded slightly, remnants of the cancer that ravaged her system until her death when Vincent had been nineteen and she had been twenty-three.

She wore a light blue blouse with a ruffle and a dark blue asymmetrical skirt. Despite being weak from chemotherapy Lucrecia had still been determined to wear her red heels with a silver anklet clasped on her left ankle; she even had on the silver earring studs Vincent had bought her.

Even now she wouldn't tell Vincent where her cancer had been, but Vincent had long since stopped asking. With her dead the truth wouldn't help either of them. Both she and Cid seemed determined to stay by his side until his death.

Half of him still remained relieved that he was able to see them but the other half was frustrated that the two wouldn't go into the light where they belonged; every day he was conflicted as to whether he should convince them to go to the light or just leave them be.

"What exactly are you protecting me from?"

Cid and Lucrecia glanced at each other before they both shrugged.

"We're not sure yet," They answered simultaneously.

Vincent frowned slightly before he headed to his room to clean his pistols.

He decided to let the two be secretive. He had better things to do.

* * *

 **Okay so I actually had calculate everything to make sure I was writing everything correctly and to avoid confusion I'll out it here so everyone knows.**

 **So Vincent dated Lucrecia when he was 18 and she was about 22; they dated for a year until her death so at the time of her death she was 4 years older than him.**

 **Vincent dated Cid when he was 20 and Cid was about 22; so Cid was 2 years older than Vincent at the time of his death.**

 **I have yet to change it but Vincent is now 22. Its been a year since Cid's death and about 4 for Lucrecia's.**

 **I think that's all the information I wanted to give...**

 **Oh and thanks to Anime for giving me the Marco/Farlen style thing with the paper xD I had fun with it. Also the Marco/Farlen thing is from Attack on Titan which I know very little about but it was a hilarious idea so I had to use it :3  
**

 **So I hope you enjoyed and can't wait for the next chapter :3**

 **Please read and review :D**


	4. Sunset

Chapter 4-Sunset

 **Heh I got a bit over-excited with this chapter. Without this author's note, word count is a little over 2,500. I think that's about the same length as chapter 1. :3 I only realized it was probably getting long because I counted the pages and I was at 7 even though I wasn't done yet. xD**

 **I was going to get this up tomorrow but I decided why not get it up today and get it over with. So here it is! :D**

 **So let's see what else...**

 **I don't own KH, FF, or TWEWY. They all belong to their original owners.**

 **Please Read and Review. :D**

* * *

Xion curiously peeked over the arm of the sofa to watch Nero as he surfed the internet, searching for her parents.

Nero held the sundae Pop Tart between his teeth as he typed in _Recent Deaths in Twilight Town_ , scrolling down the page of articles that popped up.

Breaking off a piece of the Pop Tart, Nero chewed slowly as he continued scrolling before clicking on an article when he saw something about a five-year-old.

 ** _Five-year-old Xion Fair died due to a head injury after today's catastrophic tram accident._**

"Tram accident?" Nero mumbled to himself, continuing to read the article.

He remembered hearing about that. Several months ago two trams had collided on the track, injuring dozens of people.

Only three people had died, one being Xion. The other two had been high school students.

"Ah!" Nero pointed to the article when he found the names of Xion's parents. "Zack and Aerith Fair!"

"What about them?" Weiss asked as he came into the living room wearing only boxers.

Nero looked annoyed that Weiss had a habit of being indecent, but decided not to point it out, continuing his research silently.

"You know they're ministers at the Holy Cetra Church, right?" Weiss continued, heading into the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal.

Nero glanced up from his computer screen in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"I went to that church when I was in high school." Weiss gave a nonchalant shrug as he poured milk over his frosted flakes. "Turns out I'm not all that religious."

Nero looked vaguely amused at that. "Neither are my brother and I."

"Birds of a feather," Weiss smiled, taking a bit of his cereal. "So Rufus is sick. Which means I don't have calculus."

"Why are you up so early if you don't have class with him?"

"I still have the Nature of History with Braska at 10:30."

"Lucky bastard," Nero sighed as he bookmarked the article then shut down his laptop. "Wish I didn't have my classes today."

"Tuesdays and Thursdays can't be that bad for you."

"They can be if you have Hojo for Principles of Chemistry at two o' clock and he seems to take a very special interest in you."

Weiss shivered just as Nero and Xion did; Xion didn't appear too fond of Hojo either.

"I heard he usually picks a favorite every semester," Weiss said, watching as Nero grabbed his stuff for his eight o' clock class. "Just be wary of him. He gives off a creepy vibe."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Nero murmured, heading to the door and opening it. "Later."

"See ya." Weiss waved before yawning, heading back to this room to sleep until ten.

* * *

Eraqus was the teacher for Nero's Integrated Calculus and Analytic Geometry; many students liked him since he was lenient with grades and made class fun as well as constructing the material so it was easy to memorize.

In his early forties, Eraqus was of Japanese descent, originally from an area around Shibuya.

His black hair was tied up in a short, high topknot with a strand of hair falling over the right side of his face. He had a neatly trimmed mustache and a short, triangular soul patch.

Eraqus had two jagged scars—one over his right eye and one on his left cheek. No one questioned where he got them; Eraqus's dark eyes told them that the story of his scars was not something he wanted to reveal.

Eraqus wore dark slacks and a dark blazer over a white dress shirt and red tie.

Nero sat near the front row as he always did, sitting down just as Shelke sat beside him.

Shelke was a year older than him and was majoring in Computer Sciences.

She was clever and quick-witted with pale skin and short red hair with bangs that framed her light blue eyes. Shelke had on a plaid skirt and a simple yet elegant pink top with a folded down white collar.

As Eraqus continued to talk about Limits and Continuity, Shelke and Nero wrote down notes while quietly speaking to each other about their weekend without looking up.

Xion sat between Nero's legs, watching Eraqus write on the board with interest, but still listening to the conversation going on between Nero and Shelke.

* * *

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Nero snorted, startled by the question. He looked at Xion who was staring at him innocently.

"No, she's not my girlfriend. I don't like girls."

"Well you like me."

"Yes, I do. But not romantically."

"Oh." Xion continued to watch Nero work on the questions at the back of chapter 1 in his Principles of Chemistry book as Hojo continued to roam around the classroom in his hunched, shuffling gait to check on how each student was doing.

Hojo was slender despite being in his early thirties, appearing to be more toward middle-aged with his long black hair tied in a ponytail and small round glasses covering his dark eyes. He wore the typical scientist garb—a white lab coat over a white Oxford-style shirt, gray trousers, and a blue tie knotted around his neck.

"So do you like boys?"

Nero sighed as he glanced at Xion. "Yes."

"Like Mommy and Daddy like?"

"Sort of." Nero shrugged, continuing to work as Hojo passed by his table.

Hojo glanced at him out of the corner of his eye as he passed, giving a small smile. Nero made sure not to look at him. Xion watched Hojo head back to his desk before pouting, crossing her arms.

"I don't like him. He's a meanie."

Nero resisted laughing at that. "Yes, he is a meanie."

* * *

After class had ended at five, Nero checked the website for Holy Cetra Church to see what time they closed and where they were located.

A mass started at six and ran for nearly an hour and a half. The church was on Sunset Terrace which was a half hour walk from the University.

Nero dropped by his dorm so he could ditch his backpack before he departed for the church.

As he passed by Tram Common on his way to the station that lead to Sunset Terrace, Nero slowed down when he noticed four people standing off to the side. They appeared to be high school students, but the male with the black tuque covering his blond hair looked older than the spiky-haired blond.

The two standing behind the tuque-wearing male appeared to be talking to each other. The one with the tan skin and short black hair was using more gestures and expressions than his female companion who brushed some of the jaw-length light steel blue hair out of her red-brown eyes.

As he passed by, Nero could immediately tell that the two were dead, judging by the lack of awareness of the two other males and the wounds they sported.

When the two spirits glanced at him, Nero quickly averted his gaze so they wouldn't see that he could see them. He was trying to help Xion. Then he would go back and help them.

Nero could hear the two quietly talking to each other, the taller male talking more than the female, before the two vanished.

Nero glanced back at where the two had stood before he sighed, relieved that he had managed to pass them without incident.

Both spirits suddenly appeared in Nero's way, startling him.

"We know you can see us, y'know!" the male shouted.

The female nodded. "Affirmative."

Nero sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Before he could say anything though, the male interrupted.

"Hey I know her. She's the girl from the tram."

Tram? Oh, that made more sense. These two were the high school students that had died in the same tram crash as Xion.

"Look. I'm helping Xion now. Once I'm done, I'll come back to help you. Deal?"

Both ghosts glanced at each other. The male looked doubtful.

"Okay…" the female sighed.

"You better come back!" the male yelled as Nero headed to the church. "Or we'll haunt you and stuff, y'know!"

Nero waved as he opened the door to the church and slipped inside.

The inside of the church was large and ornate with painted ceiling and stained glass windows. Looking around, Nero chose a pew in the back where he wouldn't attract attention and sat down. Xion climbed up beside him so she could sit by Nero's side.

* * *

Once the mass had concluded, Nero stood up and headed toward Zack who was speaking with a few church members.

Xion stared at Zack before gasping, recognizing the tall, well-built twenty-five-year-old man as her father. She eagerly ran up to him, shouting, "Daddy!"

Zack didn't seem to notice her, running a hand through his long spiky black hair as he continued to speak with someone.

Xion appeared confused that Zack wasn't acknowledging her, vanishing and reappearing by Nero's side. "Why can't Daddy see me?"

"Some people can't."

"Why can you?"

"I'm not sure," Nero answered, giving a shrug. "I just can."

Xion pouted as Nero approached Zack who glanced up at him with sky blue eyes.

"New member?"

"Sort of." Nero shrugged.

Zack scratched at the x-shaped scar on his left cheek. "Well, testing things out then?"

"I'd actually like to talk to you about Xion."

Zack's demeanor instantly changed at the mention of Xion. He became defensive and a bit prickly, his posture stating that he definitely did not want to talk about Xion. "What about her?"

"I'd like to talk to you about her. She wants you to know she's still here."

"She died months ago," Zack said curtly, giving off the air that he didn't want to have a conversation about Xion.

Nero shook his head. "No. I mean her spirit is still here."

Zack narrowed his eyes. "I don't like a stranger talking about my daughter this way."

Before Nero could continue speaking, a woman wearing a blue and white dress with a red camisole underneath approached them. A pink ribbon was tied to her long, plaited light brown hair. Segmented bangs framed her emerald eyes.

"Is something the matter, Zack?"

Zack glanced at the brunette before scowling at Nero. "Nothing is wrong, Aerith."

Without any more explanation, Zack left. Aerith sighed as she watched him Zack storm off.

"I apologize for his behavior, losing Xion was hard on the both of us."

"I understand. But what I say is true."

"I believe you." Aerith smiled gently. "I've always felt her presence."

"She needs to move on," Nero explained. "I think she just wants to say goodbye. And to have Zack stop blaming himself for her death."

Aerith giggled. "Well, he is very stubborn. But I'll try to convince him to speak with you."

"Thank you." Nero nodded. "I will return tomorrow."

"I'll make sure he's ready to listen."

* * *

After his classes the next day, Nero returned to the church just as mass ended. He waited for Zack and Aerith to finish saying goodbye to people.

When Zack noticed Nero he gave an irritated look, but didn't leave. He and Aerith approached Nero.

"Xion is here," Nero said. "She wants to talk to you."

Zack sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

"She wants you to forgive yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"Not my fault? If I had been holding her hand she wouldn't have died!"

"You have to stop blaming yourself," Nero said. "Xion doesn't want you to blame yourself for her death."

"How can I not?! If I had just been holding her hand then Xion would still be alive. Why should she have to die while I only get a scar?"

"Do you believe that Aerith blames you for Xion's death?" Nero questioned, tilting his head slightly.

Zack didn't answer, gazing to the side.

Aerith smiled, setting her hand over Zack's. "I have never blamed you, Zack. Not once. It was an accident."

"Tell Daddy even if he had held my hand, the same thing would have happened," Xion whispered, tugging on Nero's hand to get his attention.

Nero nodded to show he understood. "Even if you had held her hand she still would have died."

Zack looked at Nero in surprise. "What?"

"Fate wanted her. You can't change that." Nero glanced at Xion when she told him something else. He gave a brief nod. "She wants you to be happy."

Aerith sighed, leaning her head against Zack's shoulder as he put his free hand over hers.

"And to ride the trams again."

Zack blinked, surprised at what Nero said.

"She wants another tram ride with you and Aerith."

Zack rubbed the back of his neck. "I haven't been on a tram since she died…"

* * *

Zack stood at the tram's doorway, obviously hesitant to get on. Aerith was already on, waiting for him, while Nero stood off to the side to watch them. Xion was by Zack's side, watching him. She grabbed ahold of his hand.

"Come on, Daddy."

Zack looked at his hand as he took a slow step onto the tram's platform.

"It's okay, Daddy."

Zack stood beside Aerith as Xion also took her hand so she was holding both of their hands. The tram bell clanged as the tram began to slowly slide forward.

Nero watched them leave. Once the tram had disappeared around the corner, Nero left to help the two spirits he had seen earlier. He would return before the tram did to help Xion finish crossing over.

* * *

The sun was starting to set as Nero returned to the station near Tram Common, the rays of the sun spreading across the city landscape and setting it aglow. Twilight Town was aptly named for its beautiful sunsets.

It had taken a while for Nero to get Seifer to listen that his two friends Rai and Fuu were earthbound and that they wanted to talk to him. After several minutes of trying to explain the situation, Nero had eventually said something that only Rai and Fuu would say so Seifer would finally believe him. Getting the two to move onto the light hadn't been as hard as he thought since the two had only wanted to say goodbye and to wish Seifer good luck with Hayner.

Seifer had looked embarrassed at that, apparently having expected his relationship with Hayner to not have been so open to his friends. Once the two had moved on, Nero bid farewell to Seifer and headed back to where he had left Zack and the others to wait for them to return.

Zack slowly stepped off, still holding onto Xion's hand. Xion stopped when she noticed something before squealing.

"Grandma!"

She let go of Zack and Aerith's hands, running toward something before vanishing. Nero sighed as Zack looked around.

"Why did she let go?" he asked.

"She moved on," Nero explained. "She's in the light."

Zack gave a slow sigh before smiling. "Thank you for helping us."

"You don't have to thank me." Nero shook his head. "I like doing this."

"Come by the church again sometime," Aerith said as Nero turned to leave.

"I will," Nero promised as he headed back in the direction of his dorm.

A hazy shadowy figure began to follow Nero, staying several feet behind him, gold eyes shining even though it wasn't dark.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know I told Anime that I'd do an actual scene with Nero helping Fuu and Rai but it was getting long and I was starting to get bored with it anyway so I just did a fast summary of it. I think it still turned out pretty good either way xD**

 **Anyway I don't think I have much to say. :/ I hope you look forward to the next chapter. :)**

 **Please Read and Review. :3**


	5. Midterms and Pranks

Chapter 5-Midterms and Pranks

 **Sorry guy. It's been longer than the ten day mark but I was busy this week xD**

 **Anyway, here it is :3 Also I may have to go to the dentist soon :/ my front teeth are decaying a bit I think. I haven't been for a few years cause of no health insurance but now that I have some, I definitely want to get my teeth checked out.**

 **The next chapter is sort of planned out? Not much but yeah, planned out to an extent.**

 **Anyway, I don't own KH, FF, or TWEWY ):**

 **Please Read and Review. :)**

* * *

Nero sighed as he reached into his pocket and took out the keys to the dorm, sticking the key in the lock.

Next week was midterm week and Nero wasn't looking forward to it. He was going to have to study relatively hard for the upcoming exams which was a pain in the ass.

"I hate midterms," Nero mumbled to himself, pushing open the door and stepping into the dorm.

As he passed the threshold, Nero was suddenly drenched in something wet and foul-smelling.

He stood there for several seconds, trying to figure out what exactly had happened.

"Oh my god, Nero!" Naminé yelped, coming out from her hiding place behind the table. "I thought you were Weiss!"

Nero blinked before slowly sniffing his arm, looking completely disgusted as his nose wrinkled.

He smelled like a dead animal mixed with skunk spray.

"Ugh. What _is_ this?"

"Water and some of the smelliest stuff I could find."

Nero took off his backpack, heading to the bathroom so he could take a shower and scrub the stench off.

Naminé took his backpack, dumping the books and other supplies inside it on the sofa to save them from the smell.

"Sorry again! I was expecting Weiss!"

"What are you even doing?" Nero shouted from the bathroom, furiously scouring his arm with his nails in an attempt to scrape off the smell.

"Midterms are coming up so I'm pranking Weiss!" Naminé replied, getting more of the reeking water and dragging a chair to the front door.

Naminé got onto the chair and replaced the bucket back behind the door.

"Do I want to know why?"

"Not really!"

Naminé replaced the chair before going back to her hiding place to wait for Weiss.

* * *

"You owe me a new backpack," Nero grumbled as he sniffed his arm again.

The odor wasn't gone but it wasn't noticeable. It would probably take a few more showers to be completely rid of the smell.

"You can have Weiss's." Naminé pointed to a backpack near her side, still watching the door expectantly.

Nero still looked annoyed, stretching out on the sofa as he pulled out his Intro to Engineering book from the stack beside him.

The doorknob turned and Naminé looked excited.

Nero looked up slightly to watch.

The door opened a few inches before it stopped, after several seconds it opened fully but Weiss didn't step past the threshold. The water plashed onto the floor.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Weiss said, hopping over the puddle.

Naminé came out from her hiding spot. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways." Weiss shrugged, heading to his room.

Naminé stomped her foot in frustration. "I'll get him."

"Good luck," Nero sighed, returning to studying.

* * *

On Monday, Nero had the midterm for his Intro to Engineering class; he was happy he didn't have his Fundamentals of Speech midterm until Wednesday.

The midterms seemed to be spaced out pretty evenly which made for easy studying and review.

However Nero knew Rufus and knew the midterm wouldn't be straightforward; Rufus expected proper, clear answers and the entire class was nervous.

No one was allowed to leave until everyone was done with the test and had turned it in up front.

Nero took his time reading over the questions and writing his answers.

When he had turned in his test, Nero decided to start on reviewing for his speech class so he wouldn't have to cram it in at the last minute.

* * *

Nero continued working on the review for his Integrated Calculus test on Tuesday, flipping to another page before taking a donut from the package at his side.

He took a bite before leaning his arm over the sofa's armrest, returning his attention to his book.

Nero became startled when something took the donut from his hand, looking over the sofa to see Weiss licking the powder off his fingers.

"What the hell? Did you just eat my donut?"

"It looked like it was going to fall." Weiss shrugged. "So I saved it."

"By eating it?!"

"Pretty much."

Weiss was apparently not that ashamed of eating Nero's donut.

Nero scowled at him. "You owe me a donut."

Weiss gave another shrug, heading to his room. Nero gave a huff, going back to his book.

After an hour or so, Weiss came out of his room with a several books, announcing, "I'm going outside to study."

Nero watched him head to the door before he stood up, gathering a few of his books, and following after Weiss. Going outside to study sounded pretty nice; it sounded better than staying inside with the stale air.

Weiss didn't go far from the dorm, finding a nice tree and sitting underneath it, dropping his books in front of him as he sat down. Nero sat almost on the opposite side of the tree, spreading out his books.

The two studied in silence, enjoying the crisp breeze and the few birds that were fluttering around nearby.

Weiss suddenly held up his book in front of him as something hit the cover.

Nero looked at him in confusion, noticing a splotch of orange on the book's cover.

Weiss blocked another attack with his book.

"Dang it!" Naminé shouted from a nearby tree. "I'll get you eventually!"

"Sure you will!" Weiss yelled as Naminé hopped down from the tree and took off with her paintball gun.

"Does this happen a lot?" Nero asked as Weiss returned to studying like the prank had never happened.

"Every year."

"I see…"

* * *

Nero's midterm for his Integrated Calculus class went pretty well in his opinion. It wasn't as hard as he had expected it to be but it wasn't easy; there were still questions he had found that tripped him up with the way they were worded.

Eraqus wandered the room as the exam was being completed, checking on student's progress and to make sure no one was attempting to cheat.

After he had finished, Nero headed back to the dorm. He was hungry but wanted to drop off his backpack before he went to find something to eat; he felt like Chinese. He hadn't had Chinese in such a long time.

As Nero came into his room, he noticed Naminé crouched by the window overlooking the campus quad, holding a water balloon in hand. A small pile of water balloons sat by her side as extra ammo.

Nero gave a defeated sigh as he dumped his backpack on the sofa. He was already getting way too used to seeing Naminé in his dorm. "What are you doing this time?"

"I'm going to drop a water balloon at him when he comes to the door of the building," Naminé answered without looking back at Nero. She was too focused on waiting for Weiss to come by.

By 'him', Nero automatically assumed it meant Weiss.

"Why don't you just give up? You're not going to get him."

Naminé looked at him with a gasp, appearing scandalized at the suggestion of giving up so easily.

Nero rolled his eyes, heading to his room to change his clothes.

Naminé went back to gazing out the window, waiting for Weiss to approach.

She grinned when she saw him coming closer, dropping the water balloon by him.

Weiss stopped as the water balloon hit the ground in front of him, staring at the wet spot on the concrete in confusion before he looked up.

Naminé scowled at her failed attempt. Weiss smirked triumphantly up at her.

"Ha! You're going to have to do better than that!"

Naminé threw another balloon at him, but Weiss avoided it and bolted away from the dorm.

Naminé threw a water balloon after him, but only hit a tree. Weiss cackled as Naminé made a frustrated noise.

* * *

Thursday was Nero's last midterm—the test for his Principles of Chemistry class. It wasn't that he wasn't sure he wouldn't pass the exam, but Nero sure didn't like Hojo consistently circling around and coming back to his table to watch him work. Nero still wasn't sure if he should complain to the dean about the harassment since he wasn't sure if it was harassment; so far it was Hojo being creepy.

Nero sighed as he walked back to his dorm. He was glad that the midterms were over and done with. It had been a tiring week.

Nero slowed down when he noticed Naminé hiding behind a tree, giggling quietly to herself. Half of Nero told him just to ignore her and continue on his way while the other half told him to see what the hell she was up to this time. The latter won out.

"Okay, what prank are you trying to pull on Weiss this time?"

Naminé looked back at Nero with a grin as he came to stand beside her. "Oh, hey. I'm doing a pitfall trap."

"What? Those things that were in old cartoons?"

"Uh-huh!"

Nero gave a deadpan look but didn't say it wouldn't work; so far Weiss had avoided her every prank so he wasn't quite sure this one—even if it was a pitfall trap—would work.

"Shh, shh, he's coming!" Naminé giggled, hiding behind the tree and poking her head around the side of the trunk to watch.

Nero sighed as he joined her, peeking around the side of the tree to watch.

Weiss was busy texting someone, looking down at his phone as he walked. Nero had no doubt he was probably texting his mother to complain about his sister's endeavors to prank him.

There was a yelp as Weiss fell into the hole that Naminé had dug, his phone flying out of his hands.

Naminé laughed as she watched her plan succeed, running up to the hole and pointing down at a very confused Weiss who was trying to figure out how he had gotten stuck in a six foot hole.

"Told you I would get you!"

Weiss scowled up at her, obviously not pleased that she had decided to do a prank that could have hurt him or someone else.

"Will you get me out of here?!" Weiss asked, crossing his arms and looking annoyed.

Naminé didn't seem to hear him, or was choosing to ignore him, already starting to leave. "Want to get some dinner?"

Nero looked between her and the pitfall hole as he debated on his answer before he shrugged, trailing after Naminé. "Yeah, sure. You're buying."

"Deal."

Weiss remained quiet for a while, waiting for someone to drop a ladder down so he could climb up, before he finally shouted, "Hey! Is someone coming to get me out?"

He waited a few seconds, listening for an answer from either one of them. Or a ladder or rope being dropped down.

"Nero? Naminé?! Guys!"

* * *

 **Weiss got left in the hole.**

 **I got carried away with the pranks. xD It was fun. :3 Probably Weiss will prank Namine back during finals week or something.  
**

 **Wow, a little over 2,000 words with the author's notes. Yay!**

 **Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one. :)**

 **Please Read and Review. :D**


	6. Eraqus's Requiem

Chapter 6-Eraqus's Requiem

 **So without this author's note, the story itself is exactly 3,000 words. And I mean exactly. When I saw how far I was I went 'let's make this three thousand words' and by the time I got to the end I was only 50 words away so I lengthened certain bits.**

 **So sorry for the lateness; I'm in the last two weeks of school before winter break.**

 **Anyway, I don't own KH, FF, TWEWY, or the quotes in here (which I'm sure some of you may know).**

 **Please Read and Review. :D**

* * *

Eraqus entered the classroom, heading up to the blackboard.

"Okay, everyone, let's get started," he announced over the chattering students.

"Where do you think he is?"

"He usually isn't this late."

"Hey, after fifteen minutes we can go ahead and leave!"

"Can everyone settle down, please?" Eraqus asked, looking back at the students.

The door to the classroom opened and two policemen walked in. People murmured quietly, not sure why the police were in the room since they weren't campus police.

"Is something the matter, officers?" Eraqus questioned, turning his attention to the policemen.

"Good morning, students," one officer greeted, ignoring Eraqus. "I'm Officer Villiers and this is my partner, Officer Leonhart."

Officer Leonhart looked annoyed at the introduction. "I told you to call me Squall."

"Whatever you say, Leon."

Officer Villiers was in his late twenties with long, light blond hair, a stubble beard, and bright blue eyes. Under his dark blue police hat he had a black bandana tied around his head.

Leon was older than Villiers by several years. He had short brown hair, light blue eyes so pale they were reminiscent of steel, and a scar slashing across his forehead. A silver stud pierced his left ear while a silver chain necklace with a Griever pendant hung around his neck.

"Is Eraqus Rusui your teacher?" Villiers asked.

There were positive replies throughout the room. One student asked where Eraqus was.

Eraqus looked vaguely annoyed that he was being ignored, barley hearing Leon explain that Eraqus had been discovered in his home stabbed to death.

There were shouts of 'why?' from some students while a few others appeared upset at the news and others cried.

Eraqus looked at his students. Was that why they couldn't see him? He was dead? He sure didn't remember dying.

Eraqus's eyes landed on Nero and widened when he noticed that Nero appeared to be staring directly at him.

When Nero noticed Eraqus looking at him, he quickly averted his gaze, beginning to write in his notebook in an attempt to act like he had not seen Eraqus's spirit.

Eraqus appeared behind him, setting a hand on Nero's shoulder, causing Nero to shiver at the cold sensation tingling down his spine.

"Nero Valentine, can you see me?"

Nero didn't answer but he did write a response on the notebook in front of him, making sure that Eraqus could see it.

 _Yes._

"Can you help me?"

Nero stood up when several other students did, filing out of the classroom with them. Class would be cancelled until a substitute could be found.

Eraqus trailed after Nero silently.

When no one was within earshot of him, Nero spoke to Eraqus.

"Do you remember how you died?"

"I'm afraid I don't. I don't even remember that I died."

"The police said you were stabbed." Nero didn't point out the hole in the left side of Eraqus's chest, right near his heart. "They think it was a robbery and you were collateral damage."

"I heard."

Nero glanced at Eraqus out of the corner of his eye. "Do you know why you're here? What unfinished business you may have?"

Eraqus shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I believed that when I did die nothing would hold me back. Apparently I was wrong."

"I'll try to see if I can find out anything in the case. Maybe that will help you."

"Thank you."

* * *

"This doesn't seem legal, Nero," Zexion muttered as he continued to rapidly type away on his laptop.

"It's probably not," Nero said with a shrug, leaning down a bit so he could watch Zexion at work.

"The case just started hours ago. They probably don't have any more information."

"Or they're keeping it closed. I just want to see how far they've gotten in gathering evidence."

Zexion gave a low groan in response, looking upset that he was even doing this for Nero.

Nero rested a hand on the table, looking at the strange words and numbers scrolling up the screen. "Are you past the firewall yet?"

"They've got a thick firewall. I'm doing my best."

"Go faster. If you stay too long—"

"I'm the computer expert, I know what will happen!"

"I'm just saying—"

"Don't rush me!"

"I'm not trying to rush you!"

As the two began to bicker, there was a knock on the door which went unheard. Nero and Zexion did notice when the door to Zexion's room was kicked open. They both held up their hands when they saw a pair of guns pointed at them.

"Aw, man, they're just college students," Villiers sighed as he and Leon relaxed.

"Some college students who are in _very_ serious trouble, Snow," Leon grumbled, slipping his gun back into its holster.

Zexion and Nero glanced at each other nervously.

"All right, boys, hands behind your back."

"I've never been arrested before," Zexion whispered as he and Nero were handcuffed.

"Me either. Vincent is going to kill me and then haunt my soul."

"I told you that was a bad idea."

"You went along with it!"

"Because you practically blackmailed me!" Zexion hissed, glaring at Nero.

Nero looked offended at the accusation. "I did not!"

"You did so!"

"Please take the right to remain silent," Snow groaned. "You're both being obnoxious."

* * *

"Seriously?" Leon raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That's why you hacked into our database?"

Nero nodded. "I know it was wrong, but Mr. Rusui was my teacher."

Zexion remained staring at the floor, obviously ashamed at his illegal hacking into private police files.

Leon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay, look. I have bigger fish to fry than grill you two. For tonight, you'll remain in the holding cell. Both of you can call someone to pick you up in the morning."

"All right."

Leon slid his desk phone closer to Zexion. Zexion didn't take the phone, mumbling, "I don't have anybody."

"Nobody?" Leon questioned.

Zexion shook his head.

"My brother can pick the both of us up," Nero offered, picking up the phone receiver.

"Whatever." Leon stood up from his chair with a grunt, wandering off to check on Snow.

Nero dialed Vincent's cell, waiting for the other end to stop ringing.

After several rings, Vincent picked up. In the background Nero could hear him cleaning his pistols.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Vincent."

"…Nero? Where are you calling from?"

"The police precinct. I kind of got arrested."

Vincent was silent for several seconds, the cleaning sounds of his pistols halted. "Why did you get arrested?"

Nero ignored the disapproving tone of voice Vincent used. "Zexion and I hacked into the police database."

"You mean I hacked into the database…" Zexion grumbled.

"Shh," Nero hissed, nudging Zexion. "So can you pick us up tomorrow?"

Vincent sighed. "All right. I'll pick you up before my class."

"Thanks."

"You get arrested again and I'll have a target practice dummy."

"Threat taken seriously."

Vincent hummed, hanging up. Nero sighed as he set the receiver back in the cradle.

* * *

Nero looked around as he went through the door leading to the kitchen. He picked up a set of keys lying on the kitchen table.

Nero turned with the keys in hand and became alarmed when he noticed someone rushing at him, bright yellow eyes penetrating him. He stepped back, trying to avoid the knife raised by the assailant, knocking over a chair in the process.

Nero tripped over the fallen chair, dropping to the ground and managing to avoid the first knife strike aimed at him, and struggled with the attacker in order to get the person off him.

It was only when he felt the knife pierce his heart that Nero woke up with a start.

Nero gave a small yelp when he fell off the bench he had fallen asleep on. Zexion woke up when Nero hit the ground, looking at him in confusion.

"You okay?"

"I…uh, nightmare. What time is it?"

Zexion looked at the nearby clock on the wall outside the holding cell. "Around eight."

As Nero got up off the ground, brushing himself off, Leon approached the holding cell to unlock it.

"All right, boys. You can go. I better not see you two again."

Nero and Zexion left the holding cell, heading outside to where Vincent waited by Chaos, his black Mustang. He was leaning against the passenger side door with his arms crossed, scowling slightly.

"Thanks for picking us up, Vincent," Nero said, glancing at the ground to avoid his brother's soul-piercing stare.

Vincent huffed, heading around the front of the car and getting into the driver's side. Zexion got into the back seat while Nero got into the passenger seat.

It was only when Vincent had started to drive that he started to reprimand Nero for his recklessness.

"Hacking into a police database? I would expect something like that from Cid, not from you, Nero."

"Hey, I'm right here, y'know!" Cid protested. "And I only hacked inta that database one time, Vince."

Nero gave a quiet snort, glancing in the rear view mirror to see Cid and Lucrecia sitting in the backseat with Zexion who appeared to be unaware of their presence.

Lucrecia sighed. "Don't be so hard on the boy, Vincent. Sometimes teenagers can be curious."

"Curious is rattling a bear's cage, Lucrecia. He went after the lion with a piece of steak. Leonhart is not a man to be trifled with."

"Don't I have a say in this?" Nero asked, realizing that he was being talked about as if he wasn't in the car.

"No," Vincent said immediately.

Nero huffed before he paused when he realized that Vincent had called Officer Leonhart by his name even though he was pretty sure that the two hadn't seen each other. "Wait, you know Officer Leonhart? How?"

"Oh, well, you see—" Cid started.

"Be quiet, Cid," Vincent growled.

Cid laughed, leaning against the back of Vincent's seat, practically resting his chin on Vincent's shoulder. "Aw, c'mon, Vin! It's a funny story."

"I want to hear it," Nero said and was pleased when Lucrecia appeared to agree with him.

Cid laughed at the dirty look he was receiving from Vincent, an obvious _Don't you dare tell them_. He decided to tell the two anyway. "He robbed a cell phone store."

Nero looked puzzled. His own brother had robbed a place? And of all stores, he chose a place that sold cell phones? "Seriously? Why?"

"He wanted a cell phone." Cid shrugged. "Couldn't afford it. You do the math."

"Can we get back on topic?" Vincent asked impatiently. "We're talking about Nero and him hacking into a police database. What I did out of stupidity in my teenage years wasn't illegal in the security sense."

In the back seat, Zexion began to get uncomfortable with Nero talking to not only Vincent, but also appearing to speak with two spirits that he couldn't see named Cid and Lucrecia. He wondered if this was a normal thing for the brothers.

* * *

When Monday came around, Nero was certain Vincent at least had forgiven him for getting arrested. Partially. Well, Nero was forty percent certain he had his brother's forgiveness. Forty percent was decent.

Nero would have to earn the remaining forgiveness through Cajun food.

"Your brother seems very nice," Eraqus commented as Nero entered Lazard's classroom.

"He is until you piss him off."

"He cares about you deeply."

"I know that," Nero sighed. "He's taken care of me for as long as I can remember."

"Don't you have parents?"

"Not as far as I know." Nero shrugged. "I've heard only of an uncle called Noctis, but nothing else."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad Vincent's raised me. We understand each other."

"Because of your abilities?"

"Yeah."

Eraqus paused when he saw someone sitting at a desk. "I know him."

Nero looked to where Eraqus was, spotting a brunet Vincent's age.

The brunet's hair dropped down to the base of his neck and was styled into messy spikes with bangs framing his face and blue eyes. His skin had a light tan as if he had returned from a day at the beach.

"Who is he?"

"Terra. I was mentoring him."

"Mentoring…?"

"He had a troubled past. I helped him through it."

Nero hummed, approaching Terra and sitting next to him.

Terra glanced up briefly, looking annoyed at the intrusion before returning to staring at the desk.

Nero tapped his desk as he thought of a way to strike up a conversation with Terra. He decided to settle on a mutual topic: Eraqus.

"So, you hear about what happened to Mister Rusui?"

Terra glanced up, a lash of anger streaking through is eyes, before he glanced down again. "I heard."

"He was my Integrated Calculus and Analytical Geometry teacher."

"Hm."

Nero looked aggravated at the response, glancing at Eraqus who made a _go on_ motion. Nero sighed, turning his attention back to Terra.

"Listen, Terra—"

"How do you know my name?"

"Eraqus told me."

"He told you?" Terra glanced at Nero suspiciously. "When?"

"A few minutes ago."

"Eraqus is dead. Are you trying to prank me?"

"No. His spirit is sticking around. He wants to speak with you."

Terra snorted, resting his chin in his hand. "Oh, yeah? If he's here, have him say something only he would say."

Nero glanced at Eraqus who appeared to be thinking of something to say that would be significant to Terra. Finally, Eraqus leaned closer to Nero, whispering to him.

"You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry you though the hardest of trials."

Terra looked surprised at the response before he scowled, looking to the side. "Can we speak after class if you have time?"

"Of course."

* * *

After class had ended, Terra and Nero headed out to the quad, going over to a secluded bench so they could talk in private.

Terra sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Eraqus met me just as I was finishing high school. He saved me."

"Saved you?"

"From myself. I was in a gang. One day, I got into a fight I didn't realize I couldn't win. I got beat up pretty bad and stabbed in the side. They left me in an alley to bleed out. My phone had been taken so I couldn't call for help. Then Eraqus showed up."

"He was a pitiful sight," Eraqus whispered. "I had to save him. So I took him to the nearest hospital."

"He took you to the hospital," Nero said. "And stayed with you every day."

"He did." Terra smiled fondly. "Aqua and Ventus did as well though I got a famous Aqua lecture for being a dumbass."

"Aqua…" Eraqus murmured. "Yes, I remember. She died two years ago."

"What from?"

"A gunshot wound," Terra and Eraqus answered at the same time.

"Ventus and Terra miss her deeply, but I know she's watching over them," Eraqus said, smiling. "I only regret I will not be able to do the same. I have failed you, Terra."

Eraqus set a hand against Terra's cheek, startling Terra who glanced in Eraqus's direction.

"Eraqus?"

"Don't worry, Eraqus," a voice said. "You will be able to continue watching over him."

Eraqus and Nero looked toward the voice, noticing a tall and slender twenty-year-old female standing nearby.

Her medium-length blue hair was parted to left to show off her ocean blue eyes. She wore a black thigh length skirt and a dark sleeveless turtleneck. Nero spotted the dark stains on the side of her shirt, showing where she had been shot.

"Aqua," Eraqus murmured. "You're here."

"I have always been here, as a light spirit."

"Light spirit?" Nero questioned.

"What's a light spirit?" Terra asked, not certain what Nero was talking about.

"Spirits unfettered by darkness have a chance to become a light spirit," Aqua explained, "and remain here to watch over loved ones and protect them from evil."

"And Eraqus will be a light spirit like you?"

"Yes. To watch over and protect Terra, and by extent, Ventus."

"I see."

This entire thing was new to Nero but he realized that the concept was similar to Cid and Lucrecia's reasoning to stay so they could watch over Vincent. Maybe they were light spirits as well.

Eraqus's body suddenly gave off an ethereal glow before the light around him slowly faded. Eraqus looked at himself, not sure what exactly had changed.

"What's going on?" Terra asked, looking annoyed that he was being ignored and not sure what was happening.

"Eraqus is becoming a light spirit."

"A what?"

"He'll be able to watch over you with Aqua."

"Aqua's here too?!"

Aqua giggled as Terra rapidly looked around, obviously searching for her. "Tell him he needs to remain strong not only for me and Eraqus but for Ven as well."

Nero nodded. "I'll tell him."

"His Wayfinder. Tell him to always keep it on his person. It will protect him."

"I'll pass that along as well."

"Thank you," Aqua bowed slightly, Eraqus following suit.

Nero returned the gesture with an incline of his head.

The two spirits glowed briefly before vanishing.

"What was Aqua telling you?" Terra asked impatiently, crossing his arms.

"She said to stay strong for her, Eraqus and Ventus as well as keeping your…Wayfinder on your person."

"Wayfinder…?" Terra dug in his pocket, pulling out a star-shaped pendant. "This thing? She gave it to me and Ventus at the start of college."

" _Here, Terra. I made us Wayfinders."_

 _"Way what?"_

 _"Wayfinders. If we happen to lose our ways, if we keep these on us, we'll always find a way back to each other. We'll all be connected, no matter what."_

Even from where he stood, Nero could feel the warmth and light radiating from the Wayfinder.

"I would do as she says. That charm has powerful protection magic imbued into it."

Terra looked at his Wayfinder before slipping it back into his pocket. "All right."

Nero smiled, pleased that he had been able to help Eraqus.

"Is Eraqus…gone?"

"Yes, he's gone."

Terra sighed before smiling. "Thank you, Nero. I'm glad you helped me."

"It's no problem. I'm used to this."

"I should get going. I forgot I promised Ven that I'd meet him for lunch and I'm already late as it is."

"Go ahead. I should go back to my dorm and start my homework."

Terra nodded and headed to the cafeteria, waving at Nero as he left. Nero returned the wave before heading back to his dorm.

* * *

 **Laptop dying, but got this chapter up! :3 Whoo! Anyway, Rusui is the traditional Japanese word for Keeper; I meant it as a hint to his Keyblade, Master Keeper.**

 **Other than that I don't think I have much to say. :/ Hopefully I should be able to get up the next chapter pretty soon. :) Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, though I'm pretty good at spotting them xD But I am human, so I miss them sometimes too and my computer is a dick and doesn't always tell me when I've spelled something wrong.  
**

 **Anywhoo, please Read and Review. :D**


	7. Misunderstanding

Chapter 7-Misunderstanding

 **Sorry for the late chapter; winter vacation started about a week ago or so and I was just too lazy to finish the chapter. So I decided that I would try to finish it today. Once school starts back on the 11th of January I should be back to the two week updates but I may not be.**

 **Anyway, I don't own anything. ):**

 **Please Read and Review.**

* * *

Nero turned over when the sunlight hit his face. He threw the blanket over his head to shield himself from the light. He was not in the mood to wake up yet.

Weiss passed by Nero's door, dressed in only boxers and rubbing his hair dry with a towel. He looked vaguely amused that Nero was still asleep.

"You realize that it's almost seven, right? Doesn't your first class start around nine or something?"

"Not going to school," Nero mumbled. "Vacation, early."

Winter vacation was arriving in less than a month and Nero wanted the vacation to begin already. By this time of year it was getting cold even though the winter solstice hadn't arrived yet.

"Hey, I want the vacation to begin, too. But you don't just randomly drop school when breaks are near."

Nero grumbled again. "Wake me up when it's Thanksgiving."

"That's in two days and no. Today's the day before break."

"We only get two days off," Nero complained.

"Yes. Then we go back to school on Thursday."

"Stupid."

Weiss rolled his eyes, finishing drying his hair and tossing the towel in the hamper in the bathroom.

"I will seriously drop something heavy on you," he threatened, running a hand through his hair to release any tangles.

Nero stuck his hand out from under his blankets, flipping Weiss off.

"Okay, then," Weiss sighed, leaving the room to go get a glass of ice water. If Nero wasn't going to get up on his own then Weiss would help him get up.

Nero stayed under his covers, listening to Weiss walking around. When he heard a glass of water being filled, Nero realized Weiss's intent and quickly sat up, throwing the covers off.

"Okay, I'm up!"

"You better be out here and dressed in five minutes," Weiss replied, dumping the water in the sink.

"Fine…"

* * *

Vincent sighed as he slowly ran his hands through his hair to get out any remaining shampoo.

He continued to let the water from the shower strike his body until the water turned lukewarm and eventually cold.

Turning off the shower, Vincent stepped out into the humid bathroom. He grabbed a towel from the nearby towel rack and dried himself off. He then rubbed his hair dry and brushed it before it could get tangled; his hair seemed to get tangled easily whenever it dried so he brushed his hair to lessen the outcome of knots.

"Lookin' good there, Vinnie," Cid whistled, standing near the bathroom door with Lucrecia.

Lucrecia giggled. "Very handsome."

Vincent scowled at them as he finished brushing his hair. He pulled on his dark boxers so the two couldn't stare at him anymore. Vincent was quite used to the two watching him bathe or dress; he supposed as a ghost there was no point in having any sense of decency.

"Aw, yer no fun."

"Spoilsport."

"Don't you two have better things to do than watch me bathe?" Vincent asked, heading to his room to get dressed.

"Not really," the two answered simultaneously.

Vincent sighed quietly. He should have expected such an answer from them.

After getting dressed, Vincent headed to his eight o' clock class, Modifying Revolvers and Pistols. Tseng, who was in his thirties, taught the class with expert precision.

Tseng had shoulder-length black hair tied up in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. He always seemed to be in some sort of formal attire, typically appearing in a black suit. His knowledge of hand weapons, Tseng explained, was because of his time in the hands of the Turks. After retiring from the elite group, Tseng had decided to pass on his weaponry knowledge to aspiring gunsmiths.

Having already finished the lecture on revolver anatomy and modification, Tseng began to speak about the anatomy of pistols.

Vincent opened his binder to take notes, pausing when something fell out from the cover.

He picked the item up, noticing that it was actually two items stuck together. They were pictures that he had forgotten about, both taken a few years ago.

One was of him and Lucrecia, standing by an old Mako reactor during their visit to Nibelheim. Lucrecia clung to his left arm, grinning widely. Vincent was smiling slightly, his hair short and barely reaching the middle of his neck.

The second picture was of him and Cid. They stood in front of the fountain in Midgar where they had arrived for summer vacation. Cid had his arm around Vincent's shoulders, grinning as he practically put all of his weight against Vincent. Vincent had the same small smile on his face, his hair falling to his shoulders.

After Cid had died, Vincent had never gone out of Twilight Town again. He never dated either. He only brought death to those around him so he helped the dead instead; even if he couldn't find peace, Vincent would help the spirits find their own.

Vincent had even distanced himself from Nero. The two hadn't properly 'hung out' for more than five minutes. And Nero had never uttered a complaint at the wedge that had formed between them, obviously understanding Vincent's need to be alone after the deaths of Lucrecia and Cid.

He sighed, placing the two pictures back in his binder, making sure they were properly tucked away so he wouldn't lose them.

Vincent made a mental note to visit Nero after class. They would have a proper Thanksgiving and Christmas this year. He would have to start making up for lost time with Nero.

* * *

"You're wrong. Soul Eater is better," Vanitas whispered, scowling at Reiku as he leaned closer to him.

"No, Black Butler is," Reiku growled.

"Soul Eater."

"Black Butler!"

Nero sighed as Vanitas and Reiku continued to argue over which anime was better: Black Butler or Soul Eater.

Instead of working on their next speech for their fundamentals of speech class, like, they were supposed to be doing, the two were instead deciding to argue quietly.

Nero was surprised that Lazard hadn't told the two to be quiet yet. Maybe he couldn't hear them.

"Soul Eater didn't even go that in-depth like the manga did!" Reiku protested.

"Neither did Black Butler!" Vanitas hissed.

"It was still good."

"So was Soul Eater."

Reiku snorted, "Oh, please."

"I agree with Vanitas," Nero whispered, turning slightly so he could look at the two. "Soul Eater was a pretty good anime."

"Ha!" Vanitas whispered triumphantly.

Terra, who had been quietly sitting beside Nero, decided to get in on the conversation as well.

"At least Black Butler got a second season."

"And Book of Circus, too," Reiku nodded.

"At least Soul Eater had three video games," Nero said.

"How many does Black Butler have?" Vanitas mocked. "Oh, that's right. None."

Reiku scowled at him, looking ready to hit Vanitas with a book.

All four continued to argue over which anime was better until they were all told by Lazard to be quiet and continue their work.

* * *

After his classes had finished, Nero headed back to his dorm, eager that Thanksgiving break had started.

As he neared his dorm building he slowed to a stop, noticing Lightning and Snow arguing outside. Nero hadn't even known that the two were acquainted with each other.

"She's twenty-five!" Snow protested. "She's old enough to decide whether she wants to date me or not."

"Serah's not dating a cop," Lightning said, crossing her arms and scowling at Snow.

Snow looked offended at the statement. "You got something against cops?"

"I do when they're dumb as a box of rocks," Lightning stated, turning and walking away.

The conversation to her was over.

"Hey, we're not done yet!" Snow protested, running after Lightning. "Serah's going to date me!"

"No, she's not."

"Yes, she is!"

The two continued to argue as they left, attracting attention from nearby students who were talking by on their way home or to another class.

Nero frowned slightly, not sure who Serah was or why the two were arguing over whom she could and couldn't date, before he entered his dorm building.

It wasn't really any of his business.

Nero took out his keys as he neared his dorm room door, unlocking the door when he reached it.

He opened the door, not expecting to hit the leg of a step stool that Weiss was standing on.

"Whoa!" Weiss yelped, trying to balance himself so he wouldn't fall.

Nero tried to help Weiss but only succeeded in bringing the both of them crashing to the floor and knocking over the step stool.

"Ow…" Nero groaned and rubbed his head, looking at Weiss. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"What were you even doing on a stool?"

"I was setting up some Thanksgiving decorations," Weiss said, giving a small shrug.

"Oh, is that what you were doing?" Vincent rumbled, folding his arms.

Nero tilted his head back so he could look at Vincent. "Brother!"

Weiss was just now realizing how their position looked with him crouched over Nero, practically straddling him.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like…"

Vincent snorted, grabbing Weiss by the back of his neck and lifting him off of Nero.

"Ow! Hey, let go!"

Vincent ignored Weiss's protests, carrying him to the door and tossing him into the hall before shutting the door.

Nero sighed as he sat up. "Vincent, he wasn't going to do anything."

Vincent locked the door to prevent Weiss from coming back in.

"We're just roommates."

"He was on top of you," Vincent said, looking vaguely annoyed that Nero was even defending Weiss.

"Let me back in!" Weiss shouted, banging on the door. "It's my dorm room, too!"

Vincent scowled at the door before kicking it in an attempt to silence Weiss.

"Let him back in, Vincent," Nero sighed.

"He was on top of you," Vincent protested again.

"We fell! It was an accident. Let him back in. Now."

Vincent scowled before opening the door. He glared at Weiss as Weiss passed him. Weiss glared back at Vincent.

"What are you even doing here, brother?" Nero asked. It really wasn't like Vincent to visit him.

"I came to visit for Thanksgiving," Vincent responded.

"Really?" Nero questioned doubtfully. That was strange; what had changed Vincent's mind? After a few seconds, he shrugged. "Okay, whatever."

Vincent appeared pleased with the response, strolling over to the couch and sitting down, never taking his eyes off Weiss.

Weiss sighed, going to pick up the step stool.

Vincent appeared to be taking the misunderstanding way too seriously.

* * *

 **Okay there's the chapter :3**

 **I keep forgetting to mention it, but I want to thank Animesaki/Jokul Frosti for helping me out with chapter ideas :D You're the best!**

 **I don't own anything ):**

 **Please Read and Review. :)**


	8. Extinguished Flame

Chapter 8-Extinguished Flame

 **My first chapter of new year. :D School started up again for me. :3 I may try to keep this up on a bi-weekly basis but circumstances can hinder that.**

 **Anyway this is pretty long chapter xD And it's technically split into two parts.**

 **I don't own any of the characters ):**

 **Please read and review :3**

* * *

Nero had been studying nonstop for his finals. He wanted to pass the tests and his classes; if he did he could fully enjoy his three weeks off school.

Nero was actually excited for Finals Week. Finals Week meant Winter Vacation started next week. Winter Vacation meant Christmas and New Year's.

As Nero gathered his books for his final that day, Nero mentally reminded himself to sign up for spring classes as soon as possible.

Nero glanced up as Weiss came into the kitchen half-dressed in his pajamas and half-dressed for school.

"Are you going to go to class like that?"

Weiss glanced at Nero, glaring at him.

Nero blinked, leaning back slightly. He wondered what he had done to make Weiss angry at him.

Weiss scowled at Nero for a few seconds longer before he went into the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

Nero frowned slightly as he finished putting his books into this backpack, muttering an offended, " _Well_."

After he was done, Nero left the dorm, not bothering to say he was leaving. It was obvious Weiss wasn't in a talkative mood.

As Nero left the dorm he pulled his coat tighter around himself. Even though it hadn't snowed yet, it was still pretty cold.

Nero headed to the building for his first class, going as quickly as he could to get out of the chilly wind as soon as possible. Once inside the heated building, Nero shivered and relaxed, loosening his coat. He hated winter.

Nero was about to continue to his classroom when he paused as he felt the heavy presence of a nearby spirit. He glanced in the direction the sensation was coming from, noticing Vanitas talking to two people.

The one closest to Vanitas looked exactly like the dark-haired teenager, but instead of black hair and gold eyes he had brown hair and sky blue eyes. The brunet even dressed the opposite of Vanitas, wearing black jeans and a white T-shirt underneath a blue jacket instead of the Vanitas's all black attire. A Paopu fruit pendant hung from a silver chain attached to the brunet's belt loop.

A blond with windswept hair stood across from Vanitas and the brunet, his eyes a brighter blue than the brunet's. The blond wore beige cargo pants and a black T-shirt under a thick dark coat to protect himself from the cold while a star-shaped pendant hung from around his neck.

It was the tall male with the spiky red hair who stood beside the blond that Nero figured was the spirit he had sensed. He appeared to be two years older than Vanitas. The clothes also tipped Nero off; they were two much like clothes worn in the spring rather than winter clothes—dark jeans and a beige T-shirt underneath a thin, long-sleeved dark green jacket.

The redhead gazed in Nero's direction as if he realized he was being watched. The redhead had striking green eyes with purple tattoos resembling reverse teardrops beneath his eyes.

The redhead scowled at Nero before disappearing and suddenly reappearing several inches away from Nero.

"Stay away from Roxas, got it, punk? He's mine."

Nero stared at the redhead, frozen on the spot, only vaguely noticing the spiked wheel necklace around his neck. Nero took in a breath, feeling like he couldn't breathe as if he were being strangled by the redhead's gaze.

Only when the redhead vanished did Nero feel the pressure on his throat disappear as well.

He coughed, rubbing his throat.

The blond, who Nero assumed was the Roxas the redhead had spoken of, came over when he saw Nero in distress.

"Do you need some help?"

"Ah…no. I'm fine. This weather is bad for my…asthma."

Smooth recovery, Nero.

Roxas held out a hand. Nero hadn't even realized he had dropped to his knees. He smiled, taking the blond's hand.

" _You promise?"_

 _"Of course, blondie. I'll always protect you from everything that tries to hurt you."_

Roxas pulled back slightly after he had helped Nero to his feet.

"Ah, sorry," Nero apologized. "I'm probably full of electricity. Dry air and all."

"It's all right," Roxas said with a shrug. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much, thank you." Nero waved and headed off to his class.

Roxas watched him leave before glancing at the brunet and Vanitas who both shrugged.

* * *

Roxas came into the room his calculus class was held in, immediately going over to sit by Cavin, who was dating one of Reiku's older brothers.

Cavin was two years older than Roxas and at twenty-two Cavin was ready to get his degree in Botany; Vanitas always poked fun at Cavin's choice in degrees, claiming botany was a wimpy subject. Cavin had blond hair cut short in the back with a slightly fringe in the front and green eyes. He wore blue jeans and a plaid flannel shirt. Vanitas also poked at Cavin's choice to wear such shirts since Vanitas hated plaid and he hated flannel.

"Hey, Roxas," Cavin greeted as the blond sat beside him. "How'd you do on the homework?"

"Not good. I didn't know like half the questions."

Cavin chuckled. "Me either."

"Did you get question 8?"

"Nope." Cavin shook his head.

"Want to collaborate before the teacher gets here?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

After class had let out, Cavin walked with Roxas a bit since they both had some time between calculus and their next class. The two were stopped when Vanitas headed up to them, obviously ready to annoy Cavin.

"Do you seriously have to wear flannel? Who wears that?"

Cavin looked irritated but rolled his eyes. "I've already told you that I can wear whatever I want to."

"Not if it annoys me."

"What are you, the fashion police?"

Roxas sighed, but didn't get into the argument. Eventually Vanitas would get bored with the argument or Cavin would just leave.

Reiku was walking past to his class, pausing when he saw Vanitas and Cavin arguing. He scowled, heading up to Vanitas.

"Leave Cavin alone!"

Vanitas glanced at Reiku. "Stay out of this, Reiku. This is between me and flannel boy."

Cavin huffed, shifting his weight to his other foot as if preparing to be there for a while. He didn't expect Reiku to shove Vanitas away.

"I said, leave him alone, you jerk!"

Vanitas frowned before grumbling, "Whatever," and leaving, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Cavin and Roxas watched him go while Reiku scowled after him.

Vanitas went back to his dorm, mumbling to himself as he opened the door and shut it with a bit of force, dumping his backpack on the ground.

Terra swiveled around the chair at his desk, looking at Vanitas with a raised eyebrow. "What's got you in a huff?"

"Reiku was being mean to me again."

"Well you were probably being mean to him back," Terra shrugged.

"I was picking on Cavin. He wears _flannel_."

Terra sighed, shaking his head. "Wow, you don't know do you?"

Vanitas plopped down on the couch with a huff. "Know what?"

"Cavin is dating Yazoo, one of Reiku's older brothers. Reiku is protective of him."

Vanitas remained quiet for a while, frowning to himself, before he sighed. "I'm never going to be able to win, am I?"

"Probably not."

* * *

After he had finished with his classes for the day, Roxas took the tram up to his house. He didn't live on campus since he lived so close; it helped save the family money since Vanitas had rebelliously chosen a dorm. The Strife family home wasn't very big, but it was a decent size with four bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms. The house managed three college students and Leon who wasn't home all that often.

Roxas took his key out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. "I'm home!"

"Hey, welcome back," Ventus said from his position on the living room couch.

Being Roxas's twin, Ventus looked like Roxas but had minor appearance differences, one being with his hair swept up in a different direction and the other being the faint grey tinge he had around the edge of his iris. Ventus was wearing brown cargo pants and a black T-shirt underneath a green jacket.

"Where's Sora?" Roxas asked, dumping his backpack by the front door before heading into the kitchen to get a snack.

"Sora's upstairs with Riku."

"Doing what?"

"Probably making out."

"Ew."

Riku was Sora's boyfriend of three years. He was another one of Reiku's four older brothers.

Riku had shoulder-length sliver hair with bangs and bright blue-green eyes. His skin was pale as he and his family had transferred to Twilight Town before Riku had been in high school and a muscular build due to his participation in mixed martial arts.

"Don't say 'ew'," Ventus said. "You and Axel made out."

"We didn't 'make out'," Roxas defended, glaring in his twin's direction. "We kissed. And at least I don't have a puppy crush on Terra."

Ventus popped halfway up the couch, scowling in the direction of the kitchen. "You swore you'd never speak of it!"

"Well I'm speaking of it!" Roxas picked out a banana and some nuts before grabbing a sea-salt ice cream bar from the freezer. He headed to the front door. "I'm heading back out."

"Where are you going?" Ventus asked as Roxas opened the front door.

Roxas glanced back at him. "Where I always go."

* * *

Roxas stopped by a gravestone, setting own his snacks and the bar of ice cream.

The gravestone was only several months old, reading Axel Cinder, July 12, 1994-April 1, 2015. Axel had died several months ago, three months before his twenty-second birthday, from suicide.

Roxas hadn't wanted to believe it when he heard the news. Axel killing himself? Especially by hanging? That didn't seem like the Axel that Roxas knew.

Axel had become Roxas's friend when they were in high school, Axel a junior and Roxas a freshman. A year later they had started dating. Axel was sweet and funny and kind. He hadn't seemed depressed.

Roxas sighed. "You're an idiot."

Axel, who stood nearby watching Roxas as he always did, smiled slightly. "Don't I know it…"

"You could have talked to me. Or Ventus. Or Sora. Probably not Van…he would have hit you…"

"I don't doubt that," Axel chuckled, kneeling by his grave so he was eye-level with Roxas.

"Anyway…I just came to say hey. Tell you I'm doing fine." Roxas set the ice cream by the grave. "And your ice cream."

"Sea-salt," Axel said as Roxas said the ice cream flavor. "My favorite."

Roxas stared at the grave for several more seconds before he stood up and decided to head home. It was getting colder.

* * *

Roxas shifted in his sleep, turning on his side and snuggling deeper into his warm blanket.

"Blondie. Hey, blondie."

Roxas opened his eyes slightly only to sit up when he saw Axel by his bed. "Axel!"

Axel gestured outside. "Come to my grave. I want to show you something."

"Now..?"

"Yes."

Roxas nodded. "I'll come right now."

Axel smiled slightly, his eyes briefly flashing gold. "Excellent."

Roxas woke up from the dream and quickly got out of bed, not bothering to get dressed. He instead slipped on his shoes and grabbed a nearby lightweight jacket before leaving.

* * *

"Oi, spirit seer! Wake up!"

Nero yelped as he was startled awake when a book was thrown at him, sitting up quickly. He noticed Axel standing at the edge of his bed. Nero scowled slightly, whispering angrily, "What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

Axel pointed outside. "Roxas is in trouble! You have to go help him!"

Nero sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Where is he?"

"My grave."

* * *

Roxas leaned back against the side of Axel's grave, looking around. Where was Axel? He said he would be there.

Roxas huffed, blowing on his hands to warm them before crossing his arms over his chest in an effort to keep warm.

* * *

 _Ventus, wake up. Roxas is in danger._

Ventus grumbled in his sleep, curling up a bit more. "Aqua…?"

 _Hurry, Ven. Hurry or he'll die!_

Ventus woke up at that, immediately stumbling to Roxas's room to see that his bed was empty. Ventus went to Leon's room to wake him up.

Aqua watched him, Leon and Sora rapidly get dressed before glancing at Eraqus.

"We cannot interfere anymore," Eraqus warned when he saw her expression. "Whatever happens after this was meant to be."

"I understand."

* * *

"I was stupid," Axel mumbled to himself as he followed Nero. "I promised I'd protect him from people that would hurt him, but I broke that promise. I hurt him."

Nero breathed out, his breath misting in the cold air, glancing at Axel. "I read an article on your death. Why did you commit suicide?"

Axel sighed, shaking his head. "Riddle me that. I don't know myself. It was like I wasn't in control of my own body."

Nero gave a slight hum.

That sounded like possession. But what spirit would have to gain from killing Axel? If the spirit had wanted Roxas all along it would have been easier to just go after Roxas.

Something about that didn't feel right.

Nero halted at the entrance to the cemetery. "Where's your grave?"

Before Axel could answer, a car skidded to a stop by the cemetery. Sora, Vanitas, Ventus and Leon all got out of the car.

"Nero?" Leon asked, looking at Nero suspiciously. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Roxas is someone I know from school," Nero answered easily. "I sensed he was in danger."

"Smooth," Axel whispered.

Leon didn't look impressed, but didn't argue further. He headed into the cemetery with Ventus and the twins following behind him.

Nero trailed after them. Axel disappeared, obviously going on ahead.

It didn't take long for Nero to catch up with the Strife family and he didn't need to look at Roxas to know what had happened; Vanitas was holding back a distressed Ventus while a tearful Sora was on the phone with 911.

"What do you mean I told you to come here?" Axel asked. "I never told you that."

"You told me in a dream," Roxas protested, looking annoyed.

"That wasn't me, Roxas."

"Then who was it?"

Axel threw his hands up in annoyance. "I don't know!"

"You were tricked," Nero said, making sure the Strife family couldn't hear him. He didn't want Leon to think he was insane.

Roxas looked at him. "Tricked by who?"

"I don't know. A spirit, I think."

Roxas frowned, tilting his head slightly. "Why would a spirit want me dead?"

"I'm not sure," Nero shook his head. "But I'll find out. Do you see the light?"

Roxas looked around before nodding.

"Good. Then you two can go into it."

"Oh, thank god," Axel sighed. "It's been following me around forever."

Nero smiled as Roxas laughed.

Roxas intertwined their hands and headed forward. Axel looked back at Nero.

"Hey! Think you could pass on a message to my brother Reno for me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Tell him I'm sorry and he was an excellent brother."

Nero nodded, giving a small smile. "I'll tell him when I find him."

Axel grinned, giving a wave as he and Roxas disappeared.

Nero sighed before glancing toward the Strife family.

The ambulance had arrived by that time, Leon speaking quietly with one of the EMTs.

Sora, Ventus and Vanitas were clinging to one another. Riku ran up to the group in his pajamas, panting.

"Sora!"

Sora immediately clung to Riku instead, sobbing. "Riku!"

Riku squeezed Sora, petting his hair.

Nero shook his head slightly. Even if he hadn't known Roxas for long, Nero still felt the Strife's loss as his own loss.

"It will be all right, Leon."

Nero glanced toward the voice, noticing a twenty-four-year-old male standing by Leon's side.

The male had spiky blond hair and pale blue eyes that seemed to glow. Dirt covered his dark jeans and shirt, deep cuts and scrapes along his arms, neck and face.

The blond set a hand on Leon's shoulder, pressing his forehead to the brunet's neck.

After several seconds the blond glanced up, scowling in Nero's direction. It was like he was daring Nero to come closer.

Nero frowned. It looked like he wasn't quite done with the Strife family.

* * *

 **End of chapter 8 xD Whoo I literally finished writing this chapter in two days and then today finished polishing it so it took three days total which is pretty good.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :3**

 **Please Read and Review. :D**


	9. Wolf's Howl

Chapter 9-Wolf's Howl

 **Over three thousand words again and barely two weeks since I've updated last; I'm doing pretty good xD**

 **Anyway, I don't have very much to say but I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3**

 **I don't own FF, KH or any other characters I'm using ):**

 **Please Read and Review. :D**

* * *

Nero sighed as he tried to concentrate on studying for an upcoming final.

It was tough to focus when all he could think about was how he was going to have to explain to Leon that the blond he had seen was haunting the brunet barely a week after Roxas's funeral.

'Oh, yes, I'm sorry for your loss but there's this blond guy attached to you and I need to know why. Thank you and I'll expect to be arrested in the morning.'

Nero dropped his head onto the desk with a groan.

That would definitely get him arrested. Anything not related to the family's grieving would get him arrested.

"Why does this have to be so difficult?"

"Having trouble studying?" Weiss asked, coming up behind Nero.

Nero startled into a sitting position, looking at Weiss in surprise. "What? No! I'm fine!"

Weiss looked at him skeptically. "But you were just—"

Weiss didn't get to finish his sentence as Naminé suddenly burst in and launched herself at Weiss, sobbing against him.

"Did you hear about Roxas?!"

"We heard," Nero said as Weiss became flustered at his sister's behavior.

Naminé continued to cling to Weiss's waist while Weiss awkwardly attempted to comfort her.

Nero sighed, standing up. He decided it would be better to leave the two be.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Okay," Weiss said uncertainly, obviously not wanting to be alone with his emotional sister.

Nero grabbed his coat and slipped it on, buttoning the coat before leaving.

* * *

As he walked, Nero left the campus and wandered toward the Holy Cetra Church. He paused, spotting an announcement on the door that explained that the church was holding grief counseling for those close to Roxas Strife.

Nero sighed, his breath misting in the cold air, before he decided to talk with Zack. Perhaps he could help him.

Nero came into the warm church, taking off his coat as he took in the sharp smell of incense permeating the cathedral.

Aerith was speaking with a few people while Zack was lighting more incense.

Zack looked up when he heard the church doors close and grinned when he spotted Nero. He waved.

Nero returned the wave, sitting at a pew to wait for Zack to join him.

Zack finished igniting the rest of the incense and went to sit by Nero. "So, what are you here for?"

"I was there when Roxas died."

Zack glanced at Nero. "Really?"

"Yes. He passed on easily but I noticed a spirit attached to Leon."

"And you're wondering how to talk to him about it so soon after Roxas's death."

"Yes," Nero sighed.

"Understandable, Leon lost his fiancé six years ago from a motorcycle accident."

Nero frowned slightly, glancing at Zack. "Was he blond?"

"Yeah. Cloud was a friend of mine and Aerith's." Zack stopped, thinking about Nero's question before he perked up. "Is that the spirit who's attached to Leon? Is it Cloud? Is he here?"

Nero glanced around to see if he spotted Cloud anywhere. The church appeared to be Cloud-free. He shook his head. "Not here. I'm sorry."

Zack's shoulders slumped "Aw, that sucks. I was hoping to say hi."

"Maybe he will visit later."

"Maybe," Zack sighed. "I hope he does. Can you slap a ghost?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Ah, well, it's the thought that counts."

Nero remained silent for a while before looking at Zack as he asked, "Why would you want to slap him?"

"He shouldn't have gone on that ride. He knew he was getting worse."

"Worse? He was sick?"

"Yeah." Zack nodded with a sigh. "He had geostigma. It mostly affected his left arm, but he knew the pain was worsening."

Geostigma was an incurable disease with brown patches and pain in the afflicted areas. It was rare though with only a handful of people having contracted it.

"Do you know why he went on his motorcycle?" Nero questioned. "If he knew he was that bad, he wouldn't have gone for a ride."

"He did. Cloud didn't tell Leon why he was going for a ride; he just left. I'm sure it still haunts Leon to this day."

 _And something else is haunting him…_ Nero mentally added.

* * *

Nero sighed a he rang the doorbell to the Strife residence. He still wasn't sure how he was going to explain the situation to Leon, but Nero always figured out a plan the last minute.

A few seconds passed before Leon answered the door, scowling upon seeing Nero.

"I'm here to talk with Vanitas about some help with studying for a final?" Nero tried, giving a small smile as he wrapped his arms around himself to show that he was cold.

Leon's scowl deepened before he stepped to the side to allow Nero inside.

Nero entered, taking off his shoes at the door out of respect as Leon shut the front door.

Leon moved into the living room. Nero followed him, pausing at the threshold.

Sora was sitting on Riku's lap, being comforted by the silveret. Terra was comforting Ventus right beside Sora who obviously didn't want to be too far from the blond.

Nearby a male with long silver hair extending partway down his back and pale green eyes was quietly speaking with Vanitas, nodding every so often.

Vanitas had decided to stay with his family until their grieving was over.

Nero realized that he silveret was probably another one of Reiku's brother, at the Strife resident to offer condolences to his brother's…frenemy.

Nero decided to stay at the living room threshold quietly, watching the others.

He spotted Cloud standing near Leon. The blond glanced at him before looking back at his children.

The doorbell rang and Leon pushed off the wall to go answer.

"Hello, Squally!"

"No," Leon said blankly.

The door shut loudly and a whine was heard from outside. "It's cold out here, Squally! I came to offer condolences!"

Leon grumbled before slowly opening the front door. "Fine. Shoes off!"

"Got it!"

Laguna was Leon's adoptive father and he was definitely the opposite of what Leon was. His shoulder length hair was dark, sometimes drawn up in a low ponytail but today it was down. Laguna's eyes were green and he had on khaki slacks and a blue button-up shirt with dog tags hanging around his neck.

Laguna came into the living room, grinning and holding up a deck of cards.

"Hey, everyone! Who wants to see a card trick?"

Leon rolled his eyes, leaning against the doorframe. Laguna never changed.

When he didn't get a response to his question, Laguna decided to go ahead and show off his trick. He held up the card deck above his head.

"Okay, prepare to be amazed!"

Sora sniffled before raising his head from Riku's chest, glaring at Laguna.

"Now isn't the time!"

Laguna deflated at the harsh tone, the cards falling from his hands and scattering on the floor.

"…Oh...okay…"

Sora went back to sniffling against Riku's chest.

Leon sighed. Sora hadn't meant to be rude but he had still hurt Laguna's feelings. Laguna was just trying to do what he did best: cheer everyone up even though he was also unhappy.

While the family's eyes weren't on him, Nero wandered off to see if he could glean any more information on Cloud.

He eventually strolled into the garage, looking around. It was clean with only a few storage boxes, a Toyota Sienna, and something next to the far wall hidden under a thick tarp.

Curious, Nero approached the tarp, slowly touching it.

 _He was driving a motorcycle; Nero could tell by the sound of the engine and the wind roaring in his ears. The road was abandoned despite being dusk._

 _There was a sharp pain in his left arm and the next thing Nero knew he was veering toward a tree._

Nero took a step back, startled out of the vision by the sound of the crash.

He barely registered the door to the garage open behind him until he heard Leon's voice.

"Hey, get away from that!"

Nero quickly stepped away from the covered motorcycle as Leon approached him. Leon stood between Nero and the bike.

"Don't touch it," Leon growled, glaring at Nero.

Nero held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry. I didn't know—"

"I think you should leave. Now."

Nero looked surprised at being kicked out but he didn't object, heading back inside to get his coat and shoes.

"You leaving already?" Vanitas asked as he noticed Nero pulling on his coat.

"Er, yeah. Sorry." Nero slipped on his shoes, glancing at Vanitas. "I'll see you later."

"Sure."

Nero nodded, opening the front door and stepping outside.

Large snowflakes were beginning to drift down from the sky.

* * *

Nero sighed as he continued studying for the final he had the next day, trying to finish what he needed to know before he went to bed.

The snow had continued falling, blanketing the ground in fluffy down.

Weiss was already asleep, taking advantage of his already completed studying by getting a few more hours of sleep.

Nero rested his chin in his hands, tapping his pencil against the desk.

"We adopted them, you know."

Nero jerked at the voice, turning around in his chair to see Cloud nearby leaning against the wall.

"Adopted who?"

"Ventus, Roxas, Sora, and Vanitas. Ventus and Roxas are twins; we adopted them when they were ten. Sora and Vanitas are twins as well, brothers to Ventus and Roxas. We got them when they were nine."

Nero hummed, returning to his homework.

"How long had you and Leon been fiancés?"

"Hmm…five years," Cloud answered after a few moments of silence. "We met when we were in high school and started dating when we were seventeen. We adopted Roxas and the others when we were twenty-one."

"That's a long time to be with someone."

Cloud didn't respond so Nero thought he had decided that enough information about himself and Leon had been revealed and had left.

"I shouldn't have gotten on that motorcycle."

Nero glanced at Cloud out of the corner of his eye. "Why did you then?"

"I wanted to get a ring. Raine's wedding ring."

"Raine?"

"Leon's mother. She died shortly after we had become fiancés from leukemia."

Nero frowned slightly. Wedding ring…?

"Were you going to suggest you guys get married?"

Cloud smiled faintly. "Yes. I thought I was ready for that step. I knew the kids would be thrilled as well. I just…"

"Hadn't expected to die?"

"…Yeah."

Nero sighed, turning around to fully face Cloud. "Is that why you're here? Because you didn't give the ring to Leon?"

"I believe so. I would like to stay, but…"

"It would hurt your family more."

Cloud nodded. "Yes."

Nero looked down before he sighed, turning and gathering up his books. "All right, where's the ring?"

Cloud appeared surprised as if he hadn't expected Nero to help him. "What?"

"Where is the ring? You want to give it to Leon, right? I can do that for you."

Cloud relaxed, appearing relieved. "Really?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll take you to the crash site."

* * *

Nero leaned his bike against a tree, wrapping the scarf tighter around his neck. He had to pull his bike out of storage since it had been put away for the winter but that hadn't taken too long to do. The roads were slick with snow but quiet.

He stood at a small road that divided the county line of Twilight Town and Hollow Bastion. Cloud had explained that Raine's parents lived in Hollow Bastion and had possession of her ring so he had to visit them to ask for it.

Nero looked around, shivering a bit as he pulled out his flashlight. "Okay, where did you crash?"

Cloud looked around before heading to a tree. "This one. It should have some scarring."

Nero brushed off the snow clinging to the tree bark, revealing old mutilation marks created by the motorcycle crash. He nodded. "All right. Was the ring in your hand or around your neck? In a pocket?"

Cloud frowned slightly as he tried to remember. "In my hand, I think." Cloud closed his eyes before nodding. "Yes, I was holding it in my hand, keeping it as close as possible."

"Okay…so if that's true and you crashed here…" Nero walked around, mentally figuring out where the ring would have flown off to. He paused at an area several feet away. "Right here."

"Are you certain?"

"Fifty percent."

Nero began to dig where he thought the ring had flown to, making sure to dig deeper than he thought was necessary.

Cloud tried helping where he could, clearing away snow with a swipe of his hand.

Nero waved his flashlight around the hole he had made to see if he could spot anything shiny before he continued digging in another spot nearby.

His hands were getting cold but he could rest easy if he could just find the ring.

Nero lost track of time as he continued searching for Clouds ring, stopping when he was certain he saw something glint in the flashlight's beam.

He dug near it before triumphantly pulling out a tiny silver ring with a diamond encrusted top.

"I found it!"

Cloud appeared by his side, scrutinizing the ring. "That's it. It looks amazing."

"The ground is pretty good at preserving things."

* * *

Nero took a deep breath as he stood on the stop to the Strife residence.

His last final had completed not an hour earlier and he had kept the ring in his pocket the entire time like it would bring him good luck.

Cloud stood nearby as if to offer moral support.

Slowly, Nero knocked on the front door and waited for an answer.

After a few seconds, the door opened and Leon scowled at him. Before Leon could speak, Nero talked first.

"I need to speak with you. It's important."

Leon glowered at him, giving a small growl, before he stepped back to allow Nero inside.

Nero thanked him, stepping past the threshold and taking off his shoes.

He noticed that the entire Strife family was in the living room, surprisingly Riku and Terra free.

Leon watched Nero like a hawk as he made his way into the family room. He stood at the front of the room so he had everyone's attention. He breathed in slowly to gather his nerves.

"I have been in contact with Cloud."

Everyone looked surprised at the statement, staring at Nero with wide eyes. Leon's scowled deepened, crossing his arms over his chest as if that would prevent him from murdering the boy.

"More specifically, his spirit. He's been stuck here for a while, unable to pass on."

Vanitas scowled. "Yeah, right! There's no such things as ghosts! They're just used to scare us!"

Cloud shrugged, swiping his hand to fling Vanitas's phone out of his hands.

"Hey!" Vanitas complained, immediately going after his phone.

Cloud kept sliding it away from him whenever he reached for it. After several minutes, he let Vanitas grab it, looking amused.

Vanitas picked his phone up, appearing annoyed. "The hell, man?"

"That was Cloud, not me," Nero held up his hand in defense.

"If he's here," Leon said, not looking convinced, "then tell me something only he would know."

"Hmm…" Cloud thought about it before he whispered to Nero.

"My Little Lion."

Surprise flickered across Leon's face before he blushed heavily in embarrassment.

Sora, Ventus, and Vanitas began to laugh. Cloud appeared smug that he had managed to make Leon mortified.

Nero waited for Leon to tell him that it was a good guess, but Leon relaxed a bit.

"He's really here?"

Nero nodded. "Yes. He wanted to give something to you, but he died before he could."

Leon frowned slightly as Nero walked over to him.

Nero held out the ring. Leon's eyes widened. "My mother's wedding ring…"

"He wanted to give it to you, to show he was ready to officially get married."

Leon held the ring carefully as if he were afraid he would break it.

"He went to my mother's parents…to ask for this…? Even though he was getting worse…"

"Yes."

Tears pricked at the corners of Leon's eyes. "You…stupid Chocobo…you could have just told me…I would have went to get it…."

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise," Cloud murmured, appearing by Leon's side.

"It wouldn't have been a surprise," Nero explained. "If he told you, it would have spoiled everything he had planned."

"You dumbass…."

Cloud smiled, putting a hand against Leon's cheek, the slight jerk indicating the brunet felt his touch. "Well, I'm your dumbass, little lion."

Leon put a hand to his cheek, glancing around for Cloud.

Cloud went to Sora next, ruffling his hair. Sora laughed, trying to swat Cloud's hands away.

"Stop it, mom!"

"Never change, Sora."

Sora covered his hair protectively as Cloud headed to Ventus.

"Always be the sunshine to everyone's grey days." Cloud kissed Ventus's cheek before moving over to Vanitas.

"And you," Cloud put his hand on Vanitas's head, pushing it down slightly.

"Ah!"

"Stay out of trouble, Mister, or I will return again to haunt your sorry ass."

Vanitas grumbled, rubbing his hair as Cloud appeared by Nero.

"Ready?" Nero glanced at Cloud.

Cloud nodded. "Yes." He glanced to his side. "Can you…tell them Roxas is happy?"

"I'll pass it on."

Cloud gave another nod, advancing forward and vanishing.

Nero sighed.

"He left…?" Leon asked, walking up to Nero.

Nero looked wary, obviously expecting to be kicked out, before he nodded. "Yes. He said that Roxas is happy."

Everyone in the household relaxed as if a heavy veil had been lifted off.

* * *

"Hey, Squall, where'd you get that ring?"

Leon paused, looking down at his Griever necklace where he had slipped the ring onto the silver chain. He shrugged.

"None of your business, Snow."

"Ehh? How come you won't tell me? I want to know!"

"Don't you have Serah to bother?" Leon asked as he went back to his paperwork.

"Are you going to tell me where you got the ring?"

"No."

"Aw, c'mon!"

* * *

 **Chapter end! Yay! Anyway, nothing to say here either. :/ Sorry; not much to talk about. Sorry for any mistakes, I was really eager to get this up today. :3  
**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please remember to Read and Review. :D**


	10. Bitter Cold

Chapter 10-Bitter Cold

 **All right, next chapter of In Good Spirit! :D We're at chapter 10 and I would say halfway through but not really; I'm not even sure how long this will be xD We have a lot of stuff left to do but my friend Anime (Jokul Frosti) and I have actually already decided on an ending so we at least know that.**

 **Anyway. I don't own FF, KH, or TWEWY or anything other than the plot ):**

 **Please Read and Review. :3**

* * *

"No, I'm telling you Stephen King wrote scarier stuff!" Vanitas replied.

"Edgar Allen Poe did!" Reiku growled.

Nero sighed as the two continue to argue, already regretting being roped into hanging out with the Strife family.

A week into winter break and not only had it snowed considerably, it was also cold outside.

It didn't bother Nero who was comfortable playing Uno with Terra while Reiku and Vanitas argued.

"Just ignore them," Terra said, setting down a red card.

"It's difficult when they won't shut up," Nero mumbled.

Vanitas and Reiku had since been kicked out of the card game. To pass the time they had decided to argue over who wrote scarier stuff: Stephen King or Edgar Allen Poe.

"Oh, come on! The _Telltale Heart_ was creepy!"

"This is scary, too," Vanitas said, poking Reiku's side.

Reiku squeaked, jumping in alarm.

Vanitas smirked triumphantly. "See?"

"Jerk!"

Vanitas laughed as Reiku glared at him.

"Oh, for…" Nero glanced over at the two in annoyance. "If you're in love with each other, just say so already!"

Identical blushes crossed the duo's face, both of them stammering before they decided to go their separate ways.

Nero huffed, turning back to the card game at hand. "Finally. Peace and quiet."

"You really think those two like each other?" Terra asked, setting down a card.

"It's so obvious," Nero shrugged, placing down a plus four card on the pile. "Take that."

"Dang it!"

"All's fair in love and war."

"Wait until I get my own plus four card then I'll make you eat those words," Terra grumbled, drawing four cards.

"We'll see."

"Well, pause the game." Terra stood up, setting his cards face down. "I'm going to get something to drink."

"All right." Nero set down his cards, leaning back at Terra headed into the kitchen.

Ventus awkwardly stood at the threshold to the kitchen, glancing at Vanitas every so often.

Vanitas gave a thumbs up before going back to casually drinking his Mountain Dew when he saw Terra enter the kitchen.

Terra opened the fridge, grabbing a can of Pepsi. As he passed Ventus, he ruffled the blond's hair.

"Hey, Ven."

Ventus huffed as Terra went back into the living room, looking at Vanitas in annoyance.

"Okay, so maybe he's a bit dense," Vanitas defended, standing up. "But don't worry, I'll get him to notice the mistletoe."

"If you say so…" Ventus sighed.

* * *

Vantias tried two more times to get Terra to notice the mistletoe that he had set up, but the closest he even got to Terra noticing the mistletoe was when Terra was actually standing under the mistletoe but was oblivious to its presence as he talked to Ventus; Ventus politely held the conversation even while he kept glancing up at the hanging mistletoe as if trying to point out its presence to the brunet with his eyes. Vanitas even tried lowering the mistletoe a bit to see if it was the height that was the issue but Terra still didn't see it.

When Terra ignored Vanitas's third attempt at the mistletoe trap, Vanitas gave a frustrated groan. He decided to go ahead and just be blunt about what he wanted.

"Will you just fucking kiss my brother already?!"

Terra looked surprised, not sure what Vanitas was complaining about.

"The mistletoe," Vanitas explained, pointing up at the mistletoe.

Terra looked up at the mistletoe before going, "Ohh…"

Ventus looked embarrassed, staring at the ground.

"Sorry, Ventus. I didn't see the mistletoe."

"It's okay," Ventus mumbled. "I didn't really expect you to fall for such a silly plan anyway and I—"

Terra decided to interrupt Ventus's self-conscious babbling by gently kissing him, immediately quieting the blond.

* * *

Nero sighed as he headed back to his dorm. Even though it was late, a few campus students were either building snowmen or snow sculptures or flinging snowballs at each other.

Nero shook his head when he spotted Weiss and Naminé hiding behind two walls, throwing snowballs at each other and yelling for the other to surrender.

Naminé perked up when she spotted Nero approaching. "Hey, Nero! Help me defeat my brother!"

"No way, he's my roommate!" Weiss shouted. "He's going to help me!"

"I'm helping neither of you," Nero said, holding up his hands as he continued to the dorm. "This is a fight between siblings and I refuse to interfere."

Weiss and Naminé both whined at the neutral response but waited until Nero had passed by their line of fire before they resumed trying to pelt the other with snowballs.

* * *

After the two had finished their fight, they came in. Nero had already made hot chocolate for them, making sure to have out a small plate of marshmallows in case they wanted some.

Naminé decided to take it upon herself to spend the night. Weiss didn't disagree or argue and Nero didn't care; it wasn't like they had school in the morning anyway.

Naminé didn't have any pajamas so Weiss allowed her to borrow one of his night shirts which was a size too big on her. Naminé didn't seem to mind though, twirling around to watch the shirt sway.

After dinner, which Weiss made, the three decided to watch a movie. Naminé chose Big Hero 6 and since she was the guest Weiss allowed it. Nero didn't care either way, choosing a comfortable corner of the couch to curl up in. Naminé designated her spot to be Weiss's lap. Weiss didn't seem to mind, leaning back against the front of the couch.

Near the end of the movie, Naminé was asleep so Weiss shut the movie off and picked her up. Nero glanced up when he heard Weiss stand, his head pillowed in his arms.

"Going to bed…?"

Weiss nodded, keeping his voice low, "Yes. Goodnight."

"Night."

Nero watched Weiss go into his room carrying Naminé before he buried his face in his arms to return to sleep.

* * *

Vincent turned over, keeping his hand under his pillow.

He opened his eyes slightly when he heard someone enter his room, slowly grabbing the small handgun he kept under his pillow for protection.

As the person approached his bed, Vincent swiftly rolled over, sitting up and pointing the gun at the intruder.

Naminé squeaked, jumping somewhat in alarm, holding up her hands.

Vincent squinted a bit before he slowly lowered his weapon, sensing no threat from the petite girl.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room at this hour?"

"I'm Naminé, a friend of Nero's. I think something's going to happen to him."

* * *

Nero continued to follow the elderly spirit, not sure why he was even trailing after the guy.

The sprit seemed pleased that Nero was following him, glancing over his shoulder every so often, gold eyes glowing faintly in the dark.

Nero continued to follow the golden-eyed man, the cold air seeping through his thin pajamas barely registering in his mind.

Soon, the man stopped and Nero paused several feet away. The man faced Nero, smirking as he set his arms behind his back.

Nero glanced around, unfamiliar with the area he was in, before he looked back at the spirit. "Who are you?"

"You don't need to know," the man replied with a chuckle. "You won't live long enough to find out anyway."

Nero took a step toward the spirit.

A sudden harsh wind stirred up the light snow, blasting it at Nero in the form of a miniature blizzard. Nero raised his arms to shield his eyes from the stinging snow and when eh lowered them the man had disappeared.

Nero frowned, looking around for any signs of the spirit. He stiffened however when his ears picked up the scraping noise of shifting ice beneath his feet.

The ice cracked again.

Nero realized he was standing in the middle of a frozen lake, the ice barely a foot thick and the water beneath it below freezing. Nero slowly slid his foot back, keeping his weight even.

He knew little about what to do about cracking ice under your feet, but he knew the basics. He just needed to remain calm.

Nero moved his foot back again, starting to slowly inch backward.

The ice cracked under where Nero stood, spreading out around him like a spider web. Before he could continue moving the ice caved in, sending Nero plunging into the cold water.

Nero gasped, the freezing water shocking his system. He struggled to remain composed, swimming to the side of the broken ice and grabbing onto it. He dug his nails into the ice, trying to drag himself out of the water.

Nero slipped into the water again, surprised that it felt more like he had been pushed rather than he had lost his grip.

He held his arm, which had scraped against the sharp side of the ice hole and cut him, before heading to the side again.

Nero's body was rapidly deciding not to work, slowing his movements down until the best he could do was tread water.

Nero shivered, his breath steaming in front of him, before trying to swim to the side of the hole again. He barely made it to the edge before he went under, futilely trying to grab onto the side.

Nero tried to swim to the surface again, but his body was already shutting down and he couldn't see the hole in the murky water. Nero gradually stopped moving as his vision slowly started to dim.

* * *

Nero shivered a little, opening his eyes slowly. He squinted at the lights above him before glancing to his side, noticing Vincent sitting at the side of the bed.

At the other side was Weiss. The two were glaring at each other though Weiss was glaring more than Vincent. Vincent broke off the glaring contest with Weiss when he sensed that Nero was awake, looking at him.

"Nero."

"Nero!" Weiss gasped, looking at Nero. "How are you feeling?"

Nero shivered a bit looking for a blanket. "A bit cold…and stiff."

"You're extremely lucky," Vincent grumbled. "You had severe hypothermia."

Nero looked around, noticing that he was in a hospital rather than in his bed like he had thought. "How did…?"

"I got you."

Nero looked at Vincent, noticing that he was shivering faintly, his hair still slightly damp as if he had just recently taken a shower. Vincent must have jumped into the freezing lake to save him.

"You have hypothermia, too."

"Mine is very mild." Vincent shook his head to dismiss Nero's concern. "I am fine. You, however, have to stay here a while to recover."

"Yay," Nero mumbled sarcastically, sinking into his blanket.

If it had been a school week, Nero would have cared but it was winter break so it didn't matter that Nero had to stay in the hospital for a while.

"Excuse me, boys," a nurse said, entering the room. "I need to check him over. Can you step out while I do?"

Vincent stood up, heading out into the hall. Weiss didn't appear too eager to leave Nero's side, standing up slowly and leaving the room.

Nero sighed as the nurse began to check his vital signs.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," Nero said, rubbing his arm when he realized there was a bandage wrapped around it.

"That's good." the nurse nodded, writing something on her clipboard. "Because that was just a warning, boy. Get in my way again or help any spirits then next time you won't be so lucky."

Nero stopped rubbing his arm, glancing up at the nurse in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"I said you'll have to stay here for another day or so to monitor your health. If everything checks out then you can be released."

"Ah…all right…"

Had Nero just imagined that? No, he was pretty sure he had heard the nurse the first time. Nero decided not to say anything further, continuing to let the nurse check out his vitals.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be fun :3 I'll try to get it up as soon as I can but I'm not concerned with a schedule since I have school and I'm working on an original while I do this too.**

 **So anyway, see ya next time!**

 **Please Read and Review! :D**


	11. Fresh Spring

Chapter 11-Fresh Spring

 **What? A new chapter after 7 months of being on hiatus? Well yeah because after seeing the new Ghostbusters, I got the energy to do it again AND I have a sequel sort of kind of planned?**

 **I'll plan more after this is finished.**

 **Anyway, this should actually be more active once school starts on the 22nd. I seem to write more during school.**

 **I mean I guess I have been busy during this summer.**

 **Like, my car died so my mom and I had to buy another one. Our first car payment is next Friday and we also have to get license plates. I went to King's Island with my friend. I went to the fair. My laptop got a new battery so now instead of lasting only 45 minutes, it lasts 2.5 hours. I got books and parking for school. So it has been pretty busy.**

 **Anywhoo. I think that's it for updates and such. I don't own KH or FF ):  
**

 **OH. Wait. Also, this chapter contains a mention of MPreg so if you don't like it, don't read. And just in case you didn't read this Author's Note...**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTION OF MPREG SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.**

 **This has been a PSA. Thank you.**

 **Please read and review. :3**

* * *

After nearly a week in the hospital to recover from his hypothermia, Nero was eventually released and allowed to return to his dorm.

Vincent drove him back to campus, though it took longer than normal since Vincent practically insisted on stopping at a Chinese joint to get food that was enough to feed an army.

"What is wrong with you?" Nero asked, staring at Vincent in mild annoyance. He had practically been chosen to hold the four bags of Chinese food in his lap. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing," Vincent responded casually, not taking his eyes off the road. He didn't seem too keen about giving up whatever secret he was holding.

Nero huffed before turning to look in the back seat, noticing that it lacked two certain spirits who usually hung around Vincent.

Well there went plan B.

Nero sighed, leaning back into his seat. He definitely felt like Vincent was plotting something. But he didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing.

* * *

"You really aren't going to tell me what's going on, are you?" Nero asked as he and Vincent lugged the Chinese food to Nero's dorm room.

"There isn't anything going on," Vincent replied coolly, taking some of Nero's Chinese food so he could get the door key.

"Uh-huh, sure…." Nero grumbled as he unlocked the door and opened it, being greeted with a loud chorus of 'surprise!' before the door had even fully swung open.

Nero blinked, seeing that Weiss and Naminé were in the room along with Zexion, Terra, Ventus, Vanitas, Reiku, Zack and Aerith.

The dorm was decorated with Christmas lights, wreaths of holly, an ornamented plump Christmas tree, and a few sprigs of mistletoe set up over certain doorways.

Nero glanced back at Vincent, frowning a bit.

Vincent chuckled, putting one arm around Nero and squeezing him. "Welcome back."

"It's not even Christmas," Nero grumbled as Vincent went to dump the bags of Chinese food on the table.

"Never too early to set up for Christmas!" Zack said excitedly.

"Oh, man, is that the Chinese?!" Vanitas asked eagerly.

Practically everyone clamored into the kitchen to get a plate of food.

Nero sighed, rubbing his temples as he shut the door. He had hoped to come back to a peaceful dorm, not return to a party.

"I feel your pain," Zexion murmured as he came up to Nero's side. "I was unwillingly dragged here."

"I know it was probably in my best interest, but I would have rather have a peaceful night."

"We were worried about you," Zexion said, glancing at Nero. "Why would you go out onto a frozen lake?"

"I was following a spirit. I don't exactly remember the reason why." Nero shook his head rubbing his forehead to stave off the headache that was threatening to bloom from the annoyance as well as the stereo blasting "Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer" which Zack had turned on. "He threatened me using a nurse at the hospital."

"Overshadowing."

"Yes. The nurse said what happened was just a warning and if I helped any more spirits, worse would happen."

Zexion hummed, holding his chin thoughtfully. "Do you remember what the spirit looked like?"

Nero shook his head again. "No. I just remember his gold eyes."

"Do you think he was serious?"

"If he was, I won't listen. If there are spirits that need my help, then I will help them."

Zexion put a hand on Nero's arm. "Just make sure you stay safe. There are people who care about you, you know."

Nero nodded, giving a faint smile. "Of course."

* * *

It was a day before Christmas and Nero was finishing up his present shopping. He was at a department store in a mall, searching for a good present for Naminé.

It had been unanimously decided that Zexion and Terra would join Nero, Weiss, Vincent, and Naminé in celebrating Christmas; as a result of that decision, since Terra was coming it was automatically expected that Terra would bring Ventus with him which meant that Nero had quite a bit of present shopping to do and a lot of guessing as to what the guests at his dorm would like.

Nero browsed through the jewelry section, deciding that Naminé might like a necklace or bracelet. He wasn't sure what design, but he decided he would get something simple since he was completely lost.

Eventually, Nero found a cute necklace with a silver chain that had a tiny blue starfish pendant. He held it up to admire it, the starfish pendant glinting slightly in the lights of the store. Nero hoped that Naminé would like it.

"Oh, that's a gorgeous necklace, young man."

Nero glanced to his right when he heard the voice, noticing an elderly lady standing nearby, smiling at him.

He looked between the necklace and the woman, smiling slightly. "Oh. Thank you. It's a present."

The lady tilted her head a bit, still smiling. "For a girlfriend?"

Nero appeared embarrassed at the suggestion, shaking his head. "Oh. No. It's for my roommate's sister."

"For Christmas? Is it that time again?" the woman sighed, looking down. "Oh, dear. Well, then, can you help me, young man? I need a necklace for my grandson."

"Of course. What does it look like?"

"Well that's the thing; this is a special necklace that needs to be made."

"Oh. All right. What does it look like?"

* * *

Before the guests arrived Christmas Day, Weiss and Nero were busy setting up the presents under the tree. Naminé was helping Vincent make the food in the kitchen; Vincent wasn't much of a cook but he was getting pointers from Lucrecia.

Nero got up, heading into his room to get the presents he had hidden in his closet. He came back out only to practically run into Weiss in the one person hallway.

"Oh, sorry."

"No, I'm sorry; I should have waited for you to come out."

As the two continued to mumble over each other, trying to maneuver around each other, Nero heard a voice shout, "Oi, you two going to kiss or not?"

He glanced toward the kitchen, noticing that Cid was watching the scene in amusement. Lucrecia had stopped helping Vincent to look over at what was going on. Nero wasn't sure what was so interesting before he looked up, noticing the sprig of mistletoe dangling from the ceiling.

"Ah, dang it…"

Weiss looked puzzled at Nero's statement before he also glanced up, immediately deadpanning. "No."

"It's tradition!" Naminé giggled.

"It's just a little kiss, ya babies!" Cid laughed.

"Does it have to be on the lips?" Weiss groaned, glancing at Naminé despairingly.

Naminé pouted a bit, tapping her chin as she thought about it. She looked at Vincent who gave a small shrug to say that he didn't know either.

"Tradition is just a kiss!" she decided. "So I guess it can be on the cheek. Just for this one though!"

"Oh, thank god," Weiss sighed. He quickly pecked Nero on the cheek before squeezing past him, going to the bathroom as he mumbled, "I'm watching the ceiling after this…"

Nero blinked before he slowly headed to the tree to set his presents down, both Cid and Lucrecia giggling over how cute the two's embarrassment over a simple kiss was. But it wasn't entirely just a simple kiss; if Weiss had chosen not to do the cheek kiss, then that would have been Nero's first kiss. And he didn't want that to be given to his roommate.

Nero sighed to himself before continuing to set the presents under the tree, trying to distract himself.

* * *

Naminé opened her present, taking out the starfish pendant necklace. She gasped, looking at it happily and holding it up to see how it caught the light. "Oh, it's so pretty! Thanks, Nero."

Nero smiled slightly in return, relieved that Naminé liked his present. "You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

Terra and Ventus had already opened their presents and were comfortably leaning against each other as they waited for Weiss to start opening his presents; Ventus was happily snuggled in the sweater he had gotten for Terra because the brunet had worn it long enough that it now smelled like him. Terra hadn't seemed to mind relinquishing his sweater to the blond, apparently deciding Ventus looked cute in the oversized sweater.

Cid seemed amused as he and Lucrecia talking quietly to each other over when they had stolen Vincent's sweaters to snuggle in. Vincent was dutifully ignoring them, but Nero could see he was getting a bit embarrassed as the stories went on.

Zexion had gotten an EVP machine from Vincent and was currently playing with it in the corner, trying to figure out how it worked. Vincent had heard of Zexion's interest in the paranormal and the minor Zexion was taking so he had decided that an EVP would be a good machine for Zexion to start working with.

Weiss started opening his presents, starting with Naminé's first. He seemed pleased with what he had gotten from her and the others. Weiss opened Nero's present last, taking out the necklace that was inside the small box.

The necklace was on a silver chain and had a crescent moon pendant. Nestled between the points of the moon was a small disk picturing a light peeking up from behind the shadows of a full moon.

Weiss stared at the necklace, appearing surprised and happy at the same time as he admired it. "Wow….thanks."

"No problem." Nero shrugged, smiling. He glanced over, noticing that the woman was standing behind Weiss, watching him look at the necklace.

She smiled at Nero when she noticed he was staring at her before she waved and vanished.

Nero returned the smile before becoming distracted as Vincent suggested they start on dinner since the present opening had been completed. Everyone seemed excited at that, getting up from their seats and heading to the kitchen.

As everyone got up, Weiss stared at the necklace that Nero had gotten him, looking at it intently. He wasn't sure how Nero knew what sort of necklace to get him; the necklace was a special order and only one person had known about the necklace.

* * *

It was a few days before New Year's Eve and the Frozen Dahlia was as busy as always with orders for bouquets and other items for couples celebrating New Year's together.

Vexen was the owner of the tiny flower shop. He was in his early thirties with long platinum blond hair and vivid green eyes. Vexen had started the flower shop with his fiancé several years ago because he had loved flowers and did well with flowers; several months ago though his fiancé-turned-husband had died in a car accident, leaving Vexen alone and nearing four months pregnant.

Of course, Vexen sort of sensed that his husband hadn't moved on. He was a scientist by nature, but even he couldn't explain what he had been experiencing. Dead flowers magically returning to life, flowers being rearranged into the bouquets Vexen needed before he came into work. Vexen worked by himself, so he had no employees to blame. It seemed logical that Marluxia would be the one to do stuff like that.

Vexen sighed as he went about watering the flowers while he waited for orders to be picked up and customers to come in. He turned his head when he heard the bell over the door ding, automatically saying, "Hello," to the customer who had entered.

Nero smiled a bit, nodding. "Good afternoon. I placed an order a day or so ago for Valentine."

"Ah, the specialty New Year's bouquet?"

"Yes. My roommate's sister insisted on it."

Vexen went to the pick-up refrigerator, looking for Nero's order. "They're good choices. They smell delightful."

"Oh, yes, I know. I designed it, after all, Vexy."

Nero glanced toward the new voice, noticing a guy with feminine features standing off to the side, close to Vexen as he watched him work. The man had blue eyes and shoulder-length pink hair that was ruffled.

It was obvious the guy had died in some sort of accident judging by the multiple scrapes and lacerations the man had; a large gash slashed across his forehead.

The guy noticed that Nero was looking at him. At first it seemed like he had decided that Nero was just looking in that general direction before he realized that Nero was actually staring at him. When the guy realized that, he perked up. "You can see me! Oh, excellent!"

Nero glanced back at Vexen before looking back at the guy, keeping his voice low as he asked, "Are you stuck here because of him?"

"More like I'm sad that I left Vexy all alone to raise our kid."

Nero nodded faintly, sighing. That made sense. But with that response, he wasn't sure whether that meant the man could move on. "Do you see the light?"

Marluxia briefly glanced around, as if expecting the light to appear before he shook his head. "Mm-mm. Sorry. I think I may have to stay until our child is born."

Nero gave another nod, understanding. "All right. When you're ready, make sure to find me and I will help you to the light."

Marluxia smiled, tilting his head a bit. "Thank you."

* * *

After paying for the flowers, Nero rode back to the dorm on his bike, making sure the flowers were safe in the basket that Naminé had so kindly installed. He was pretty sure that meant she wanted him to do more errands for her; Nero figured he could always ask Vincent to do it instead since he was the one with the car but he decided against it.

Nero gently held the flowers under his arm as he unlocked the door, heading into the room. He made his way to the kitchen, jumping slightly when the door shut behind him. Nero glanced over his shoulder, noticing Weiss standing nearby frowning at him.

"Weiss? What is it?"

Weiss leaned against the wall that transitioned the front hallway into the kitchen, crossing his arms. "How did you know about the necklace?"

Nero appeared confused. Ever since the mistletoe thing, Weiss hadn't really talked to him as much as he had used to. Nero didn't blame him though and didn't pester him to talk more; Weiss would talk when he was ready and apparently now was that time.

Though Nero hadn't expected the first topic of conversation to be about the necklace he had gotten Weiss for Christmas. "What do you mean?"

"The necklace is a custom made necklace; you can't just get it anywhere. And that design is one I wanted two years ago. The only one who knew about that was my grandmother who died before Christmas two years back. So how did you know about the necklace if only my dead grandmother knew about it?"

Nero sighed, lowering the flower bouquet by his side. Well this wasn't exactly how he had planned to tell Weiss about his ability. But he supposed now was as good a time as any.

"Your grandmother told me to get it for you."

Weiss scowled, looking irritated that he had to repeat himself. Either that or that Nero didn't understand him. "I told you. My grandmother—"

"I know. I meant…her spirit. She was earthbound because she hadn't been able to get it for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can see spirits."

* * *

 ***insert dramatic music here***

 **Yeah so I guess this is sort of a two part chapter? Next chapter will sort of continue this and chapter 13 will probably have a look into how Vincent helps spirits cross over. Maybe. I'm still deciding.**

 **Also sorry for the long author's note in the beginning xD And thanks to Jokul Frosti for putting up with me; sorry for sometimes sounding irritated or like a bitch. I luv you. :3**

 **Anyway, I think that's it. So please Read and Review. :D**


	12. Headaches

Chapter 12-Headaches

 **I know I promised every month or something I would get a chapter up; sorry I got caught up in my novel and I had this written down just not typed up. School has also been pretty busy but I'm hoping next semester to only have one class since it's my last semester.  
**

 **Also sorry for the shortness; only about 1100 words without my author's note ):**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter! :D**

 **Also *toots horn* this fic has officially passed the 30k mark! :D I'm gonna try to aim it at being finished at around 50k but we'll see xD**

 **I don't own TWEWY, KH, or FF ):**

 **Please Read and Review. :3**

* * *

"You can see what?" Weiss repeated slowly as if he couldn't believe what Nero had just said.

"I said I can see spirits," Nero repeated. He didn't expect Weiss to believe him right away. No one believed him right away.

Weiss stared at Nero blankly for a while as he tried to process everything that he had heard before he finally shook his head. "You can't possibly expect me to believe that you can actually see dead people."

"I can. Surely you've seen me acting strangely."

"A lot of people can act strangely!" Weiss protested, throwing up his hands in frustration. "That doesn't mean that they can see spirits."

"It's understandable that you don't believe me." Nero nodded, remaining calm. "A lot of people don't."

Weiss frowned, shaking his head. "You're insane. Stay away from me."

"Weiss," Nero said as Weiss headed to his room.

"And my sister."

The door to Weiss's room slammed shut.

Nero sighed. Well that went about as well as he expected. He was at least hoping it would go smoother than that.

* * *

After that day, Weiss didn't talk to Nero. He even downright avoided him whenever he was able to.

Nero didn't mind. He knew that would happen; he hadn't expected Weiss to believe him.

It was a lot to suddenly accept that about your roommate.

So Nero let Weiss do what he wanted and he went about his own business.

New Year's was coming up and after that school started up again. Nero had already signed up for the classes he needed for that semester, trying to remain on the same class time schedule like last semester so he wouldn't have to worry about changing his sleeping habits.

He didn't want winter vacation to be over with yet though. It had been way too short for him.

Nero sighed as he headed over to the library to find a book that he wanted to read another way he was helping Weiss avoid him.

Nero wandered the aisles, looking at the books on the shelves. He pulled out a few that appeared interesting to look at them only to pause when he suddenly got a headache. Nero rubbed the side of his forehead, frowning a bit.

"That's a really good book."

Nero paused, glancing to his right to see Shelke standing nearby. "Oh. Hello, Shelke."

Shelke smiled slightly, giving a small nod. "Hello. What are you doing here?"

"Mainly avoiding Weiss."

"Did you two fight?"

Nero looked out the window to his left, sighing. "Something like that…"

Shelke nodded. "I see. And what was the fight about?"

"I told him about my ability to see spirits and he doesn't believe me."

Shelke didn't reply for a few seconds before Nero heard her sigh.

"Well, that explains it," Shelke mumbled, glancing at the floor.

Nero looked at Shelke, tilting his head a bit as he frowned. "Explains what?"

"Why you can see me." Shelke stared at Nero steadily. "Why you've always been able to see me."

The back of Nero's neck prickled slightly. Now he understood; why didn't he realize it when he had first met Shelke? The teacher never called her name, never gave her papers or tests. "How long….?"

"Last year, around this time. I was trying to reach a book on the top shelf and fell off the ladder. Hit my head. The examiner thought it was a concussion that did me in."

"So what's holding you back?"

Shelke frowned as she looked at the ground. "Nothing as far as I know."

Nero was disappointed that he couldn't help Shelke. "I'm sorry I can't help you."

Shelke shook her head, looking back at Nero. "It's fine. Perhaps while I wait I will figure it out."

Nero nodded. "Of course. I'll help you then."

"You should leave before it gets too dark."

Nero looked out the window to see that the sun was setting. He smiled at Shelke. "I'll see you again."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

Nero returned to his dorm. He closed the door behind him, stopping only when he saw Weiss in the kitchen.

Weiss stared at him for a moment before he grabbed the food that he had made, making his way back to his room.

Nero sighed as he heard the door to Weiss's room close. This was going to take a while. But he hoped it didn't take too long; he did like being friends with Weiss.

* * *

When New Year's arrived, Nero was invited to Leon's house to celebrate with them. Nero didn't mind, taking the chance to be away from Weiss for a few hours.

At the Strife's residence, Riku, Reiku and Terra were already there. The three couples had already broken off into pairs of their own, deciding to remain with their boyfriend until the countdown.

Nero tried not to be awkward about him being the only one without a supposed date. Sensing his discomfort, Leon decided to keep Nero company while they waited.

"How has school been?" Leon asked, deciding to keep up at least some sort of conversation with the teen.

"It's been pretty good," Nero replied, rubbing his finger on the side of the red Solo cup he held. "Except Weiss and I got into an argument."

"Weiss is your roommate?"

"Yeah. I confessed to him that I saw spirits and he didn't believe me. Told me to stay away from him and Naminé."

Leon nodded to himself, humming a bit. "I see. Well, that is a bit hard to believe at first unless you can prove it to him."

"His grandma passed on during Christmas so I can't really prove it to him."

"Then why don't you just act normally?"

Nero looked at Leon in confusion, not sure what he meant by that. "Huh?"

"Every time you see him, say hi. Keep up the basis that you're friends even if he doesn't. As for the sister thing, well that's her decision. Not his. Eventually you'll find some way to prove to him that you're telling the truth."

Nero took a small sip of his punch as he thought about Leon's answer before he smiled at the officer. "That's actually good advice."

Leon laughed slightly. "Well I had four boys who consistently decided to cold shoulder one another. I had to come up with an idea to make dinner a little less restricting."

"I'm sure."

After a few hours of just talking to Leon, the group reconvened in the living room as the ball started to drop and the countdown from 10 started up. They all counted down with the audience on the TV. Ventus was clinging tightly to Terra's arm while Riku let Sora onto his back in a piggyback ride. Vanitas and Reiku seemed more comfortable with not very much touching while Leon held onto the ring hanging from around his neck.

Nero glanced at the group, feeling like he should be a bit jealous at all the lovey-dovey going on in the room, but finding that he didn't entirely care.

"3….2…1…Happy New Year!"

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter :)**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed it despite it being a bit shorter than the previous one. Also sorry about the short author's notes; I really have nothing else to say.  
**

 **Please remember to Read and Review. :D**


	13. Wood Shards

Chapter 13-Wood Shards

 **Hey look at that, 2,000 words! Woo!**

 **I think I may sometimes open up the chapter differently just to keep things spicy.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. :3**

 **Please Read and Review. :)**

* * *

The logging trucks arrived at the mill when the dew was still drenching the ground and the sun had barely risen over the tops of the trees.

"All right," the foreman called as everyone climbed out of the trucks. "Let's get started."

The workers grumbled in agreement, walking to the mill to begin work.

* * *

After several hours of work, the group took a break, eating lunch as they chatted and laughed with each other.

One worker glanced behind him when he heard chains rattling. He didn't see anything moving though.

"Did you guys hear that noise?"

"What noise?" one worker asked, looking up from his sandwich.

"Maybe it's the ghost," another worker joked, wiggling his fingers.

"Ghost?"

"Oh, don't scare the newbie, Dave," one worker grumbled. "You know that there's no ghost haunting this place."

Dave shrugged. "Don't believe me then."

"What ghost?" the new logger asked, looking interested. "I want to know!"

A few loggers exchanged glances before Dave sighed.

"It's said a few years back, a logger died in a horrible accident. Sometimes during the spring, mysterious things start happening that scare off all the loggers for the remainder of the season."

"How'd the guy die?" the logger asked, appearing even more interested by the thought of a supposed ghost haunting the mill.

"It varies by who tells the story. But all the stories agree on one thing." Dave leaned closer, looking around as if afraid someone was listening in on them.

The newbie leaned closer to Dave, eager to hear the legend of the mill.

"The guy got caught in one of the machines and was chopped up into sawdust!"

Something grabbed the new boy's sides, causing him to squeal in alarm. The loggers laughed as the newbie fell on his butt, glaring at the others.

"That's not funny, guys. Is that even true?"

"Of course not! It's just to haze newbies."

The group laughed again at the new worker's embarrassment, a few high-fiving each other.

There was a click before one of the machines started to rumble as its blades began to rotate.

"Very funny, guys," the boy grumbled, getting up. "I'm not scared this time."

"Wasn't us," one logger said, waving a hand. "None of us left."

The boy looked at the group, counting them to make sure. They weren't lying. All of them were there.

"Well then…what turned on the chipper?"

The men all swapped nervous glances.

"Could be a faulty switch," one grumbled. "This place is old."

"Yeah."

No one got up to turn off the chipper.

* * *

"He still isn't talking to me! How long is he going to keep up the silent treatment?"

Vincent sighed quietly as he glanced up from cleaning his gun to watch Nero pace around. Ever since he and Weiss had stopped talking three months ago, Nero would occasionally visit Vincent to complain about how childish Weiss was being.

"You should jus' talk ta the jerk," Cid said helpfully.

"Every time I try, he shuts me down."

"You should just give him time," Lucrecia put in. "He'll talk when he's ready."

"That will be never," Nero grumbled, sitting beside Vincent.

Vincent moved the cleaned gun parts to the side so they wouldn't get dirty.

"Don't you have any advice, Vincent?" Nero asked, looking at his brother.

Vincent stopped cleaning the pistol barrel, thinking about his answer before he resumed his cleaning. "What Lucrecia said. You can't force him to talk to you when he hasn't yet accepted your gift."

"He'll never accept it!"

"Then leave it be. That's his choice to be closed minded."

Nero sighed, leaning his head back. "Yeah, I guess so…."

Vincent nodded to himself, beginning to reassemble the pistol.

Everything fell silent except for the clicking noises of the gun's parts snapping back into place.

Nero grabbed the remote laying nearby, turning on the TV in order to at least add some sort of noise even if it was just the news.

"In other words, the loggers at the forest near the old mansion have gone on strike today after several mysterious happenings at the logging mill that they attribute to a ghost."

Nero raised an eyebrow as Vincent glanced up. "The logging mill is haunted?"

"Many say it's just a legend," Vincent said, setting his gun down as he stood up. "But perhaps it holds some water."

Nero watched as Vincent sat by his laptop, turning it on. He went to his brother's side to watch him research.

Vincent glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Don't you have class?"

"We have the same schedule. No. I'm done for today."

Vincent stared at him for a few seconds longer before he sighed, turning back to his computer. He began to look up recent deaths at the logging mill.

The two scanned over the articles that popped up before Nero pointed to one.

"That one."

Vincent clicked on the link. The article was dated nearly a decade ago.

 _Today, 27-year-old Azul Lazarus was killed while working on one of the chippers. He was a well- respected logger in the community. A funeral will be held in a few days._

"I faintly recall that accident," Vincent said. "Azul brought a lot of attention to himself. He was nearly seven foot and had the physique of a body builder; he could carry five logs under each arm. Even though he looked frightening, he was as gentle as a teddy bear."

"He must have some sort of regret," Nero sighed. "I wonder what it would be."

"We would have to go to the mill to find out."

"We?" Nero asked as Vincent stood up. "As in together? You want me to come with you?"

Vincent glanced at Nero out of the corner of his eye. "Do you not want to?"

Nero quickly shook his head. "I want to! We just haven't done this together before."

"I know. This will be a new experience for the both of us."

"Bro power!" Cid shouted, pumping a fist in the air while Lucrecia giggled at his antics.

"Never say that again," Vincent said, grabbing a jacket and slipping it on.

"What? 'Bro power'?"

"Yes."

Cid nodded sagely before he pumped his fist in the air again. "Bro power! Bro power! Bro power!"

"Now he's doing it on purpose," Nero sighed, shaking his head. "Why don't you do something about him?"

"Like what?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know." Nero shrugged. "He's your dead boyfriend."

Vincent sighed. "Let's go before it gets dark."

"All right, all right."

* * *

Vincent parked the car just outside the logging mill. He got out with Nero, shutting his door but not locking it.

"The workers really abandoned the place," Nero said, glancing around.

"Be careful," Vincent warned. "Do you feel that electricity?"

Nero nodded.

Yes. He could feel the energy crackling in the air. The ghost was present somewhere in the mill or regaining strength.

The two slowly approached the mill, glancing around. Everything remained quiet as if the spirit didn't want to reveal itself yet.

"How do we draw him out?" Nero asked.

"First, let's see if we can find something that may be the cause of the spirit's attachment to this place."

"Right."

The two split up to cover more ground, beginning to search the place for something that would cause Azul to remain earthbound.

Vincent checked the foreman's office, looking through papers on the desk for anything that could be Azul's.

Nero was busy inspecting near the tools, thinking it was maybe a tool or something that was precious to Azul that wasn't buried with him or given to his family.

Nero cleared off some tables covered in sawdust, looking over the table to see if there was anything that caught his eyes, before he moved on.

"Get out of my mill."

Nero turned slightly when he heard the voice, spotting a man in his late twenties with long blue hair standing a few feet away. Judging by his height, Nero figured the man was Azul.

"We're trying to help you move on. Can you tell us why you're stuck here?"

Azul stared at Nero quietly as if he were contemplating what Nero had asked before his lips curled in a sneer. "I said, get out of my mill."

Perhaps Azul had been earthbound for so long his spirit had turned residual?

Nero watched Azul for a few more seconds before he continued searching the area around him, clearing away sawdust.

There was an annoyed snort from Azul before the ghost growled low at the back of his throat.

Nero barely heard the chains rattle before they wrapped around his ankle and dragged him to the ground.

"Vincent!"

Vincent looked up when he heard his brother's yell, spotting him below in the chopping area, a long chain latched around his ankle and a very irate Azul drawing it to a large saw set into the floor.

Vincent ran out of the room, abandoning his search to save Nero.

Nero was trying to kick off the chain around his leg, looking up when the saw began whirring to life.

He hated vengeful ghosts so much.

Nero glanced down and saw a glint in a crack in the floor. He tried pulling it out as he slid past it, failing to grasp it.

"Vincent! There's something in the crack!"

"I have to—"

"Just get it!"

Vincent appeared conflicted at the prospect of his brother getting sliced up or finding whatever was in the crack. He went to the crack, looking at the thing that caught Nero's attention, before he pulled out a pocket knife.

Vincent stuck it in the crack, working it up and down until the shiny thing popped out. Vincent looked it over before picking it up.

"Hey, Azul!"

Azul growled, looking toward Vincent in annoyance, gold eyes burning.

Vincent held up a gold ring. "Looking for this?"

Azul's eyes widened as they landed on the ring. "My wedding band…"

Everything in the mill went silent. The saw stopped with Nero's foot just inches away from the teeth and Nero quickly pulled off the chains before Azul changed his mind.

"I've been looking for that everywhere…" Azul murmured. "You found it."

"We can give it to your wife," Vincent said. "Tell us where she lives."

* * *

Nero glanced behind him to see Azul watching from a distance as Vincent knocked on the door.

After a few seconds a woman in her late thirties answered the door. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"We were at the mill and we found something that we think belongs to your husband," Vincent said. "Azul Lazarus?"

"Yes?" the woman asked warily.

Vincent held out the ring. "This did belong to him, right?"

The woman looked at the ring before she gasped, nodding. "Yes. That's his wedding band. Where did you find it?"

"It was on the floor, stuck in a crack. We figured your husband would have wanted you to have it."

"Thank you," the woman whispered, taking the ring gingerly.

Nero glanced behind him to see Azul's reaction.

Azul was smiling. Azul's eyes widened however when a male around fifteen came up to the door.

"What's going on, Mom?"

"Nothing, Yuj. These nice people just found something of your father's and brought it to us."

Yuj looked at the ring in his mother's hands. He glanced at Vincent and Nero, smiling. "Thanks."

Vincent nodded. "Of course. Not a problem. Have a nice night."

The woman smiled. "You too."

Nero and Vincent walked away from the house as the door shut. Azul was smiling wistfully.

"He's grown up so much since I last saw him…" Azul murmured, his body starting to glow slightly. "Thank you for your help. Seeing the ring and my son helped to break his hold on me."

"Whose hold?" Nero asked.

"He never said his name," Azul said, shaking his head.

Nero frowned a bit as Azul vanished, wondering if the 'he' Azul spoke of was the same ghost that had tried to drown him in a frozen lake a while back.

 _Break his hold?_ Nero thought, following after Vincent as they returned to his car, barely hearing Vincent saying something about getting something to eat on the way back to the dorm.

Could ghosts possess other ghosts? Nero hadn't heard of that happening before. Perhaps this ghost could do things other ghosts couldn't.

Nero sighed to himself. Everything was starting to turn strange. He wasn't sure what that meant for the future.

* * *

 **Chapter done! Phew. I'll try to get up the next one when I can xD I was just able to do it today since I didn't have my second class so I had a seven hour gap between my first class and third class.**

 **Anyway, that's it for now.**

 **Please remember to Read and Review :D**


	14. Teacher Mine

Chapter 14-Teacher Mine

 **Oh look a new chapter and just within a month. Whoo!**

 **I'm trying to keep up a steady pace with the chapters but since school is out within a month, I am going to be a bit more busy than normal. If anything, I'll try and get up a chapter every month. Once winter break starts, I'll be able to do more.**

 **Anyway, I guess that's it for updates so go ahead and read!**

 **I don't own TWEWY, FF, or KH ):**

 **Please Read and Review. :D**

* * *

He couldn't breathe. No matter how hard he tried to get air back into his lungs, the attempts failed as if an elephant was sitting on his chest. He looked at the dark brown splotches spreading down his arms and hands.

Nero woke up with a gasp, quickly examining his arms, rubbing them.

"Nero?"

Nero looked up when he heard his name, covering his mouth to stifle a yelp when he saw Rufus standing at the foot of his bed.

"Did I wake you?" Rufus asked. "Apologies. I didn't exactly mean for you to see that."

Nero stared at Rufus for a while before he double checked to see that he was really seeing Rufus standing. He didn't need to ask how Rufus was standing; he already knew.

"You died."

"Sooner than I anticipated," Rufus sighed, shaking his head as he closed his eyes. "I was hoping for another year or two."

"You were sick?"

"Yeah. For a long time. I wasn't wheelchair bound due to an accident it was due to Geostigma."

Nero had heard of Geostigma. It was an awful disease that ate away at the immune system. Medicine was the only way to control it. There was no cure for it.

"So do you know what's holding you back?"

Rufus hummed as he rubbed his chine. "Well I suppose the only thing I can think of would be Tseng."

"Tseng? The gun teacher?"

Rufus nodded.

"You want to talk to him?"

"Yes. If you don't mind."

"All right. I'll see if I can talk to him today."

Rufus smiled. "Thank you, Nero."

"No problem," Nero grumbled, lying back down so he could go back to sleep even as he felt Rufus staring at him.

* * *

Later that day when he had a break between classes, Nero headed to Tseng's office to talk to him.

He was hoping that this would go easily.

Rufus followed behind him, skipping every so often as if he were still excited to be out of his wheelchair.

Nero knocked on Tseng's closed door, waiting for an answer. When he heard "Come in", Nero opened the door.

"Professor Tseng?"

Tseng glanced up from his paperwork, frowning a bit. "Are you Vincent Valentine's brother?"

"Yes. I'm Nero."

Tseng reclined back in his seat, setting down his pencil. "Well, come in then."

Nero entered the room, shutting the door behind him. He sat at the chair in front of Tseng's desk.

"What can I help you with, Nero?"

"It's about Rufus."

Tseng raised an eyebrow. "Rufus? What about him?"

Nero glanced at Rufus who nodded.

"He died today."

Tseng blinked but didn't seem all that surprised at Nero's statement. "I see…"

"You don't seem surprised."

"Tseng is very open-minded," Rufus said.

"I should call the police then," Tseng murmured, pulling out his cellphone. "Can you give me ten minutes?"

Nero nodded, standing up and leaving the room.

Rufus didn't follow him, choosing to stay with Tseng.

Nero sat outside the door to wait for Tseng to come out.

After several minutes, Tseng stepped out of the office. "Thank you for telling me. The police are going to check out his house."

"Not a problem," Nero said, standing up.

Tseng shut the door to his office. "May I ask how you know of Rufus's death?"

"Rufus told me. His spirit is here, unable to move on."

Tseng slowly looked around as if searching for Rufus. He sighed. "I figured he wouldn't be able to move on if he did pass. Rufus was stubborn."

"You two sound close."

"We were dating. But we kept it secret from Rufus's father since he is the Dean here."

Nero nodded. "I see." He looked at Rufus. "Anything you want passed on?"

"No." Rufus shook his head. "But if I had to have one thing….

The blond leaned down and whispered something to Nero who nodded.

"He was very parse with that."

"Ah. I that will help you move on." Nero looked at Tseng who was watching him blankly. "Rufus says he wants you to say 'I love you'."

Tseng blinked before a blush crossed his nose. "Huh?"

"You heard him," Rufus said smugly, crossing his arms.

"He really wants you to say it," Nero sighed.

Tseng appeared embarrassed before he sighed. "I suppose I was very slim in expressing it…."

Rufus nodded to himself as Tseng seemed to look straight at him. "I love you, Rufus."

Rufus smiled, tilting his head slightly. "I'm glad."

"Do you see the light?" Nero asked.

Rufus glanced around before he shook his head.

"Maybe that wasn't it?"

"If it wasn't," Rufus sighed. "Then I don't know what's holding me back."

A light enveloped Rufus, surprising him and Nero

"What was that?" Rufus asked.

"You became a light spirit."

"Light spirit?" Tseng asked. "What's that? What's going on?"

"Rufus became a light spirit."

"Why? Shouldn't he move on?"

"Light spirits are still pretty new to me so I don't know much about them," Nero admitted.

"So I get to stay?" Rufus asked.

Nero nodded.

"Excellent." Rufus disappeared.

Nero appeared confused but decided not to question it.

* * *

Nero sighed as he headed back to his dorm.

He had told Tseng that Rufus had disappeared. Tseng didn't appear bothered by that and thanked Nero for all of his help.

"That was weird," Nero muttered to himself.

He supposed he wouldn't understand until he found someone that he cared about which would probably be never.

Nero wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Sorry, yo."

Nero looked up in surprised at the familiar voice, but stopped when he saw that the person wasn't who he thought it was. The voice had sounded like Axel, but the person didn't look similar.

He appeared to a year younger than Axel with his long red hair held in a ponytail. Instead of the purple teardrop markings beneath his eyes, the redhead had green curved marks near the sides of his eyes. Nero felt like he should know this person anyway.

"Reno?"

The redhead looked puzzled. "Do I know you?"

"No. I was…a friend of Axel's. He wanted me to pass on a message to you before he died."

Reno stared at Nero suspiciously, instantly guarded. "What sort of message?"

"He told me to tell you that he was sorry and that you were a good brother."

"Oh." Reno relaxed. "I thought he had forgotten about that…he never brought it up…."

Before Nero could ask what Reno met, someone yelled, "Reeenooo!"

Reno yelped when he was tackled by a male with silver hair a year younger than him. By the green eyes, Nero could tell that the person was Kadaj, one of Yazoo's brothers and the first born of the triplets.

"I saw you across the courtyard and I wanted to say hi," Kadaj said, clinging to Reno like a koala.

"You don't have to tackle me in order to do that," Reno sighed. He pushed Kadaj off him before looking at Nero. "Thanks."

Nero nodded, watching as the two walked off, heading to their own classes.

* * *

 **And end chapter.**

 **Okay so I know you all want to know when Weiss is going to stop being a dick. Well probably next chapter.**

 **But I dunno~ You'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

 **Anyway, that's it for now. Please remember to Read and Review. :3**


	15. Song of the Caged Bird

Chapter 15-Song of the Caged Bird

 **Look at that, chapter 15! Whoo! I have actually sort of planned all this out and am thinking of about forty chapters? Maybe? We'll see.**

 **Anyway, I don't have much to say. I start school on the 9th and only have one class in the evening every Monday which is nice. :3 So more time to write!**

 **I hope. Looks like we have a lot of reading to do and a project and writing the first chapter to a novel. I have like several first chapters to novels planned out so the question is which one.**

 **Anywhoo, I don't own TWEWY, KH, or FF :( Please read and review. :)**

* * *

Neku Sakuraba hadn't really been one for friends. He liked being alone; it was less noise.

He lived by himself in his own apartment even though he was fifteen. He cook a bit but most of his meals consisted of ramen or chicken nuggets. He drew, taking inspiration from the famous CAT in Shibuya. It was nice living alone.

Neku pushed at his orange hair, attempting to tame it as he got ready for school. His hair always refused to get into a better looking style, constantly choosing to remain spiky. After a while Neku gave up on the endeavor and continued getting dressed.

He paused when his phone vibrated.

Neku pulled on his jacket before heading over to his desk, picking up his phone and flipping it open.

 **Hey there, Neku~ ;)**

Neku sighed at the text, shaking his head as he replied, **Hey Josh.**

Neku's texting relationship with Joshua had started out as a wrong number. Even after that though the two of them had continued texting each other.

Joshua though appeared to be a private person. He rarely revealed things about himself. All Neku knew so far was his name, that he was fifteen, he used to play the piano, and he liked Shoyu ramen.

Neku supposed Josh could be considered a friend, but the two hadn't met in person.

 **Going to school today?** Josh asked.

 **I go to school every day, Josh.** Neku replied before he shut his phone and finished getting dressed.

As he was putting his headphones around his neck, the phone vibrated.

Neku grabbed his apartment keys and phone, shutting the door behind him. He locked it before flipping his phone open.

 **Do you have lunch?**

Neku groaned as he smacked his forehead.

He had completely forgotten to make a bento! He texted Josh fast as he trotted downstairs.

 **I'm going to pick up something on the way.**

Josh didn't respond for a while so Neku slid his phone into his pocket, unlocking his bike from the rack on the side of his apartment building.

He hopped onto it, pedaling off to the nearest store.

* * *

Neku wandered down the aisles of the small convenience store, looking for anything that would make a quick lunch.

The store wasn't busy. It was quiet with only the cashier, himself and a guy roaming a few aisles over. The guy gave Neku the creeps so he avoided him.

As Neku looked through the drinks, the guy headed up to the cashier.

"Did you find everything all right, sir?" the cashier asked, all smiles.

The man nodded before he pulled out a gun. "Give me the money, bitch."

Neku paused, looking behind him.

The guy was pointing a gun at the cashier lady who was nervously gathering whatever money was in the register drawer.

Neku wasn't sure if the guy had forgotten about him or figured he wasn't a threat.

He wasn't a brave person so Neku wasn't sure what made him start for the robber.

He came at him from behind, trying to get the gun out of the guy's hands.

The two wrested for a bit before an elbow to his chest sent Neku to the floor. As he sat up, the robber pointed the gun at him.

"Little brat!"

A gunshot rang out.

* * *

"Neku? Hey, how long are you going to lay there?"

Neku groaned, opening his eyes a bit.

A male was leaning over him, smirking. The male was fifteen with wavy ash-blond hair and amethyst eyes.

Neku blinked at him. "Are you…Josh?"

"Yes. How nice to finally meet you."

Neku slowly sat up. "What happened?"

"You died."

"What?" Neku looked at Josh skeptically.

"You heard me. You get used to it after a while."

"Wait…" Neku scooted away from Joshua. "Are you saying you're dead?"

"I've been dead for fifty years."

* * *

Weiss sighed as he worked on his report for Braska's World History class.

The class was only given a week to write up the single-spaced seven page report on the history of the country of their choosing. Weiss had chosen Midgar, but the country's history was far more complex than he had first imagined.

He was two pages in and wanted to throw his laptop at the wall.

"Maybe I should have chosen Eos…" Weiss mumbled to himself as he tried to at least get into the third page before he quit writing for the day.

At least Eos was more interesting with its mythology and lore.

After getting a few sentences into the third page, Weiss saved his work and got up, stretching his arms above his head.

He needed caffeine.

Nero came in just as Weiss entered the kitchen. Naminé was trailing after Nero, happily talking to him.

Weiss scowled at her as he set up the coffee pot. "I thought I told you not to talk to him."

"And I told you to stop being a dick," Naminé retorted, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

Weiss snorted, offended, before focusing his attention on his coffee.

Naminé hmphed at the response.

Nero decided he didn't want to be there anymore.

"We need some food," he said, dropping his backpack by the sofa. "I'm going to go to the store."

"All right," Naminé said while Weiss just grunted.

Once the door to the dorm had shut, Naminé instantly rounded on Weiss. "What is your problem?"

"He's lying to you, Naminé."

"He is not. You aren't even giving him a chance."

"Why should I?" Weiss asked in frustration. "He has been lying to us this whole time."

"No he hasn't. I can't see ghosts like him, but I can sense them."

"Oh, not you, too."

Namine went up to Weiss, taking his hand. "Let me prove to you that Nero isn't lying."

Weiss snorted, rolling his eyes as he looked away.

"Please?"

Weiss glanced at Naminé to see she was giving him the puppy dog stare. He sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Fine. You get an hour."

Naminé beamed.

She could definitely prove Nero's ability within an hour.

* * *

Weiss and Naminé trailed after Nero as he headed to the store.

"This is stupid," Weiss muttered.

"Hush."

Nero had just approached the store when he paused, looking down a side street. He stood there for several seconds before going down it.

"Come on," Naminé said, following Nero.

Weiss sighed, trailing after his sister.

Nero was standing by himself, appearing to be talking to himself.

"Okay, you two need to calm down…."

Naminé turned on her phone, switching it to the camera.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"Shh." Naminé held up the phone toward Nero. "Look through here."

Weiss looked at the phone, noticing Nero speaking to two teenagers. He looked over the phone to see Nero alone before looking back at it.

"How are you doing that?"

"I'm not doing anything. Ghosts can show up on cameras. Though a lot aren't as clear as those two."

Weiss watched the phone. The two teenagers appeared to be arguing. Nero was trying to calm them.

"Okay, okay. I'm sure he didn't mean to trick you. He just wanted a friend. Do you two see the light? Okay, good. How about you, Neku? No? Then what's your regret?"

Nero paused as he listened to Neku.

"Okay, where does he live?"

Another pause.

"I'm sure I can find him."

Nero started walking back the way he had come, the two ghosts trailing after him.

"He's coming this way!" Weiss hissed, starting to back up.

Naminé grabbed his arm to stop him, pulling him with her as she stepped into Nero's path.

"Hey, Nero!"

Nero stopped, frowning a bit. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were in the neighborhood and saw you and decided we wanted to hang out with you." Naminé squeezed Weiss's arm. "Right, Weiss?"

Weiss gave a defeated sigh. "Yeah…"

"Well, I'm just—" Nero started.

"We want to come," Naminé said more forcefully.

Nero rubbed the back of his neck before nodding. "A-all right…."

He continued on his way with Naminé and Weiss following after him.

* * *

Nero knocked on the door to an apartment and waited for someone to answer.

It took a few seconds before a man in his early twenties answered the door. The man had orange hair reaching down to just the top of his shoulders. His brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of square glasses.

The man looked at the three, pushing up his glasses a bit. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here about Neku," Nero said. "You're his brother, Kariya?"

"Yes?"

"He wanted me to tell you some things."

Kariya stared at Nero suspiciously before he stepped back, allowing the three inside. He began picking up crumpled paper and empty ramen cups, muttering, "Sorry for the mess…"

"An artist's workspace is always crowded," Nero said.

"Neku always used to say that," Kariya mumbled.

"You're an author?"

"Wannabe. Still…working on it. I guess."

"He works part-time at a bookstore," Neku said.

"You're a part-timer at a bookstore."

"Uh, yeah." Kariya looked at Nero. "How did you know that?"

"Neku told me."

"You knew him?"

"No." Nero shook his head. "He told me. His spirit."

Naminé elbowed Weiss when she saw that he looked skeptical.

"His ghost?" Kariya asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, if you want to think of it that way. He's stuck here because he has some regrets concerning you."

"Me? What for? We haven't talked since he moved out two years ago."

"I know. He says that he's sorry for saying that wanting to be an author was a stupid job and a dead-end career."

Kariya shook his head. "That's it? It didn't bother me when he said it; I haven't stopped writing. If I had told him wanting to be an artist was a stupid job it wouldn't have stopped him either. He's passionate about his art, must as I'm passionate about my writing."

Neku smiled. "Yeah, that's Kariya."

Nero looked at Neku. "Do you see anything?"

Neku glanced around before he nodded. "Yeah, I see it."

"Good."

"What?" Kariya asked. "What's going on?"

"He sees the light."

Neku headed forward before he stopped, looking at Josh. "Josh? Are you coming?"

Josh tilted his head. "Huh? You want me to come?"

"Why not? Maybe we can get to know each other."

Josh perked up a bit, following after Neku. When they both vanished, Nero sighed. "He's gone."

"Good…" Kariya said. "He shouldn't stay here."

"Thank you for your help," Nero said.

"Not a problem." Kariya shook his head.

There was a rattling noise before the fridge's ice maker began to shoot out ice.

Kariya sighed as he went into the kitchen, turning off the ice maker to stop the spray. "Sorry. That happens sometimes. I need to get this fixed."

"No, it's fine," Nero said, staring at something.

A man around twenty was leaning against the side of the fridge, gold eyes watching Kariya.

"Nero?" Naminé asked quietly, putting a hand on Nero's arm to get his attention.

Nero sighed. "We aren't done with Kariya yet. Looks like he has a spirit attached to him."

* * *

 **Yeah this is sort of a two-parter, I guess.**

 **Anyway, that's it for this time! I'll try to get up the next chapter as soon as possible. :3**

 **Remember to read and review~!**


	16. Mathematical Errors

Chapter 16-Mathematical Errors

 **All right, finally, chapter 16! I looked at when I updated this and it wasn't since January! I was surprised; I thought I updated it in March or something but I guess I was wrong.**

 **So now here's this chapter and I should have a bit more time to write if I get up the energy to xD**

 **I don't own TWEWY, FF or KH ):**

 **Please Read and Review :)**

* * *

The silver-haired male scowled at Nero as Kariya continued picking up the ice.

"How long has your ice maker been acting up?" Nero asked, not breaking eye contact with the ghost.

"Oh. Ever since my boyfriend died, I think?" Kariya straightened as he thought about it. After a few seconds he nodded. "Yeah. A few days after."

"May I ask how he died?"

"Ah…it was a freak death."

"Try me."

"A vending machine fell on him. I think Sho had been shaking it to get his drink and it just toppled over."

"Ouch," Weiss muttered. He got elbowed by Naminé. "What?"

"Shh," Naminé said, scowling at him.

Sho didn't say anything as he disappeared.

Nero sighed. He wasn't sure how to handle this one. It was too soon after Neku's death for Kariya to handle his boyfriend's spirit haunting him.

"Thanks for your time."

Kariya smiled, pushing up his glasses. "Not a problem."

* * *

"Here it is." Nero pointed to an article.

Naminé and Weiss looked over his shoulder to read the article.

 _ **Sho Minamimoto, 20, died yesterday after a vending machine fell on him. Sho was a college student, senior at a private school for mathematician majors.**_

"Wait, 20 and a senior?" Naminé asked.

"Must have been a genius," Nero said. "This article appears to be nearly a year old."

"So what now?" Weiss asked. "Do you go to the school and ask around?"

"It would be difficult to get into it." Nero shrugged. "And he's haunting Kariya, not the school. So I have to figure out what his regret is so I can help him move on."

"Then return to Kariya's and ask him."

"His brother just died. If I told him that his boyfriend was haunting him, that would make him more upset."

Weiss threw his hands up in the air. "Then what do you do?"

"Hmm…I suppose I'll go to the place where he died. Sometimes spirits return to their death spots so perhaps I can talk to him there."

"Can we come?" Naminé asked.

"For this, I should go alone. If he tells me how to help him, then I'll tell you two." Nero shut down his computer and stood up. "Then you can decide if you want to come."

"Okay!"

Weiss huffed, looking away. "Whatever."

* * *

Nero looked around as he entered the alley.

The alley still contained dumpsters, but the spot where a vending machine should have been was empty.

It made sense the vending machine would be taken away after what happened.

Nero glanced around to make sure no one was nearby before he started to speak. "Okay, Sho. I'm sure you're here. I can help you. I'm sure you saw me help Neku."

"That doesn't mean that you can help me," Sho said as he appeared behind Nero.

"I'm sure I can." Nero turned to face Sho. "Just tell me what your regret is and I can tell Kariya."

"My regret?" Sho looked away, crossing his arms. He was apparently thinking about what his regret was. "I suppose…it was not being able to spend enough time with Kariya. He was always writing or at work. And I was at school. We rarely saw each other. I'm sure it upset him as well, but he never complained. I died because I was angry and took my frustration out on a vending machine when it wouldn't give me my drink. It was stupid."

"I can tell Kariya your regret. That will help you move on. And I'm sure Kariya would like to know that you're at peace."

Sho frowned slightly before he nodded. "All right."

"Great."

* * *

A half hour later, Nero returned to Kariya's apartment with Weiss, Naminé and Sho. Nero hadn't liked the idea of telling Kariya so soon after Neku's death, but Sho assured him that Kariya wouldn't mind. Nero still wasn't so sure about it, but he returned to the apartment anyway.

Kariya welcomed them in. "I'm surprised to see you guys back so soon. Is there something you forgot to tell me about Neku?"

"No. this isn't about Neku," Nero said. "I came to talk about Sho."

"Did you know him?"

"No. but I know he's the one that's been causing your ice maker to act up."

"My-?"

"You said it started shortly after he died."

"…Oh. Seriously, Sho? Messing with my ice maker to get attention?"

Sho chuckled. "We did buy the fridge together."

"He says you bought it together," Nero said.

"After his schooling was finished, he was going to move in with me." Kariya sighed. "But he died before that happened. Why is he here?"

"He regrets not spending enough time with you."

"Seriously?" Kariya groaned. "You know I understood, Sho. I was proud of you for going to school and following your passion. You did what I haven't done."

"You haven't gone to college?" Naminé asked.

Kariya shook his head. "I'm lazy and I suppose scared that I would get stuck with debt I wouldn't be able to pay off."

"You should," Sho murmured, putting his knuckles against Kariya's cheek. "You doubt your writing skills. I've read your writing; it's amazing. Other people should be allowed to see your gift."

Kariya set his hand where he felt Sho's. "What's he saying?"

"That you should go to school," Nero said, smiling a bit. "Major in creative writing. He says you have a gift and other people should see it."

"Sho…"

Sho looked down at himself when he noticed that he was glowing slightly. "What up with the glowing?"

Nero blinked in surprise. Apparently Sho was being allowed to stay as a Light Spirit.

"Did he move on?" Kariya asked, mistaking Nero's surprised look for a look of relief.

Nero shook his head. "No. It appears he is staying as a Light Spirit."

"Light Spirit?" Naminé asked.

"I'm not entirely sure what they are," Nero muttered. "I think they're spirits allowed to stay on Earth. Only a select few so far are Light Spirits."

"So…" Kariya said. "He's staying?"

"Yes."

"I'll make sure you go to school," Sho said.

"He says he'll make sure that you go to school."

Kariya chuckled, shaking his head. "I'll take that as a threat."

"We'll take our leave now," Nero said as he made to leave with Weiss and Naminé. "See you."

Kariya waved. "Goodbye. Thank you."

* * *

After making sure Naminé got home safely, Weiss and Nero returned to their dorm.

As Nero headed to the bathroom to take a shower, Weiss grabbed his wrist.

Nero glanced at him. "What is it?"

"…Sorry. For you know, not believing you." Weiss let go of Nero's wrists. "And being a jerk. And ignoring you. And—"

"It's all right. I forgive you. I wasn't mad. I know it's hard to believe that someone can see spirits. If I didn't see them and someone told me that that they did, I would have a hard time believing them too."

"But still—"

"It's really all right. As long as we're friends again."

Weiss sighed before he nodded, smiling. "Friends then."

Nero returned the smile. "Friends."

* * *

 **And an apology! Whoo!**

 **Okay, chapter done. And I only finished this because I drank 3 cokes and decided to binge write.**

 **I'll try to get up the next chapter as soon as I can :3**

 **Please remember to Read and Review.**


	17. Old Twilight Town

Chapter 17-Old Twilight Town

 **2,000 words! Makes up for the previous chapter which was pretty short. I hope you enjoy this chapter xD Things are getting places~**

 **I don't own FF, KH, or TWEWY ):**

 **Please Read and Review. :3**

* * *

Spring break had arrived.

Nero was going to make sure that he enjoyed the two weeks off. The weather was warm and the cherry blossom trees scattered around Twilight Town were in bloom, causing the air to smell sweet.

Nero wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do for spring break, but he certainly wasn't going to lounge around.

He figured he could ask if Vincent wanted to visit Disney Town; the rides were fun and they had an abundance of sea-salt ice cream.

Nero hummed as he looked at his list of things to do over the break. He really wanted to spend time with his brother since they rarely saw each other.

"Eos would be good…"

A plane could reach the country in two days then they would have almost a week of spending time at Eos before they had to leave to be back in time for school.

"Nero?"

Nero looked up from his list before turning to look at Weiss. "Yeah?"

Weiss appeared nervous as he shuffled his feet. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow?"

"Out?"

"Like a date," Weiss said before he quickly began to explain himself. "I mean, not a romantic date. A friend date. Roommate date. Just to apologize for being a dick. Friend date. Going out as friends. Roommates."

"Oh. Hm…tomorrow sounds fine."

"Great." Weiss grinned, seeming relieved. "Tomorrow then. 7?"

"7."

* * *

"A friend date? There isn't a thing as a friend date! It's either a date or it isn't!"

Zexion hummed as he continued playing with the EMF detector he had gotten a few days ago. He wasn't really listening to Nero's ranting about Weiss asking him out on a date.

"He can't like me like that. He hated my guts until a few days ago!"

"Friends can go out to eat together without it being a date," Zexion said, setting the detector down. He fixed Nero with a stare. "It doesn't have to be romantic."

"But why would he clarify?"

"To make sure you didn't get the wrong idea, I assume." Zexion shrugged.

Nero groaned, sitting on the couch. "What do I do?"

"Go on the date. You did already agree to it."

Nero sighed. Well, Zexion did have a point.

* * *

It was two hours before Nero was scheduled to meet up with Weiss at a restaurant up on Sunset Hill. Weiss had left early, probably to make sure the reservations were still in order.

That left Nero alone in the dorm, staring at the clothes in his closet as he wondered what he should wear.

Should he wear something fancy? The restaurant was high-end. But this technically wasn't a date. That didn't mean he should dress grubby though.

Nero hummed to himself, crossing his arms as he rested his chin in his left hand. Perhaps something in the middle?

"Excuse me."

"Hm?" Nero glanced beside him, still distracted by his clothing choice. He jumped backward when he saw a woman in her mid-twenties standing a few feet away.

The woman's blonde hair was styled in a half-updo with long bangs. Her eyes were the color of the sky. She wore a dress, though it appeared to be older than a century.

The blonde smiled faintly when Nero startled. "I apologize. I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Rosa Joanna Farrell. I request your help."

"Ah…" Nero relaxed slightly. He glanced at his alarm clock to check the time.

He had an hour and a half before he had to meet Weiss. He could help a spirit in that amount of time.

"What do you need help with?"

"In the midst of the flames, I lost my child. I would like to find her."

"I see. Do you know where you last saw her?"

"In town. I can show you where."

Nero nodded and began to follow her.

He stared at Rosa's dress as they walked, trying to figure out what time period it was from. It was definitely a few hundred years old.

She had mentioned a fire. He didn't remember learning about any fire that happened in Twilight Town or any house that caused a death.

Perhaps she was just confused.

"How old was your child?"

"About a year. I was trying to get her out of the town when it started to burn."

"And how long ago was that?"

Rosa hummed as she thought about it. "I don't recall. It's been so long."

"What did you do for a living?"

"I sold flowers. Beautiful flowers that I grew myself." Rosa's expression turned wistful. "They were so pretty. Like my little Lily."

Nero made sure to remember that name. If he was to find Rosa's daughter, he needed a name.

Rosa headed into the archive building, passing through the door.

Nero paused at the steps, unsure of where she was going. After a few seconds he went up the steps and opened the door.

It was quiet inside, there didn't seem to be anybody at the circulation desk.

Nero spotted Rosa disappearing around a corner and followed her into the basement where the archives were shelved.

Nero looked around as he passed the shelves, wrinkling his nose at the smell of must and old paper.

"This way," Rosa murmured, passing through a shelf set against a wall.

Nero stopped. How was he supposed to follow her into a wall?

Nero moved closer. The wall didn't look like a wall; it looked like a door.

"Huh…?"

"What are you doing down here?" a voice asked.

Nero whirled around.

A male in his early twenties stood a few feet away, arms crossed as his amber eyes glared at Nero. His silver hair was shoulder-length with a few bangs parted to frame his face. He had on a black designer suit with a red tie.

The man's eyes sparked a memory within Nero of following a spirit across a frozen lake. They looked similar to the spirit's eyes.

"Uh…I was looking for some information…on a fire?"

"Hm," the man hummed, looking Nero up and down. "My name is Xemnas Crescent. I own this building. Any information on fires is over there."

Xemnas gestured to a shelf several feet away.

"Do put everything back where you found it."

"Yes, sir."

Xemnas headed off to another area.

"Ah, what's behind this door?"

"Hm?" Xemnas paused, glancing at where Nero as pointing. "Oh. Tunnels. They're to allow easier access to the city's plumbing."

"Oh. I see."

Xemnas left once more.

Nero waited for a few seconds to make sure he wouldn't return. When he was sure Xemnas was gone, Nero carefully pulled out the shelf blocking the door to the tunnels. He looked around then opened the door and entered the tunnels, closing the door behind him.

Rosa was waiting for him and sighted when she saw Nero. "I feared I lost you."

"No. I just got delayed."

Rosa nodded. She continued leading Nero.

Nero gazed around as they walked. The tunnels were definitely man-made, he could see several access points for the plumbing.

Rosa headed past all the access points, going deeper into the tunnels. Into an older part that was obviously not accessed very much.

She eventually turned, passing through a tunnel that was blocked off with wooden panels. The wood was stapled with signs that warned of the weakened tunnel beyond.

Nero stared at the boards before he pulled at one, trying to pry it off.

When it came free, Nero yanked off two more. Just enough for him to slip through and continued following Rosa.

After a few minutes of walking, the tunnel opened up into a massive cave that contained a large, decimated town.

Nero breathed out as he gazed around in awe.

Some houses were completely destroyed. Others were barely able to hold themselves up.

Nero slowly walked forward, looking around.

He didn't recall learning about a town buried underneath Twilight Town. Perhaps no one knew?

"This was your town?" Nero asked, looking at Rosa.

Rosa nodded.

"What happened?"

"A fire destroyed it. Then an earthquake occurred. Whatever hadn't been devastated in the fire was finished off in the earthquake. So many people died…"

It was then Nero heard the whispering.

A multitude of spirits appeared, watching the duo. Some were hiding in the wreckage of homes. Others behind corners. They kept their distance.

He couldn't hear the spirits clearly, but he did catch a few words. Because he could see them, they thought he was a witch. Several were hissing obscenities at Nero, which he ignored.

Nero looked around, trying to see if he could find a child. He saw several, but the youngest was seven.

"I don't see her here."

Rosa deflated. "Really?"

"Perhaps you did save her before the town was destroyed, I can search for her name on the computer."

"All right…"

"I'll come back if I can find something."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

Nero exited the tunnels, shutting the door and sliding the shelf back in front of it. He decided to check the archives for any mention of a Lily Farrell before he moved to searching the internet.

The archives would have a better chance of him finding something. At least he hoped so.

Nero gathered any archives that he thought would be around the time Rosa was alive and began to read through them.

He had gotten halfway through the stack when he clicked his phone on to check the time.

8:30 p.m.

"Shit!" Nero gathered up his remaining stack and bolted.

"Hey, you can't take those!" Xemnas called as Nero ran past the circulation desk.

Nero stopped, looking between the door and Xemnas. "I'll return them first thing in the morning, sir!"

Xemnas narrowed his eyes. After a few seconds, he sighed. "They better be exactly as you found them or I will make you pay for them."

"Yes! Thank you, sir!"

"Kids these days," Xemnas grumbled, returning to his work.

* * *

Nero didn't stop to change his clothes. He decided to remain in his blue jeans and black Guns N Roses T-shirt.

He slowed down as he neared the restaurant, trying to appear like he had not just sprinted four blocks.

As he entered, Nero searched for Weiss. He wouldn't blame him for leaving. Nero was super late.

But bless his heart, Weiss was still waiting. He hadn't eaten yet and was on his fourth glass of water.

Nero trotted over to the table. "I am so sorry! I lost track of time."

"It's fine. I'm just glad you finally came."

Bless all the Gods. Weiss wasn't even mad.

Nero sat down, setting the stack of archives to the side. "Aren't you angry with me for being late?"

"Not really. You had a ghost thing, right? I figured you wouldn't have not come for no reason."

"Oh…yes. I was trying to help a ghost. I didn't mean to be so late."

"It's fine. Why don't we order and you can tell me what happened."

"You…want to know?"

"I want to understand. If you don't mind."

Nero shook his head. "No, no. It's fine."

Weiss smiled again. "Great."

After they had ordered, Nero told Weiss everything that he had discovered including the town underneath Twilight Town. He told Weiss he was looking for Rosa's daughter.

Weiss helped him out by searching through the archives Nero had brought. He made sure not to damage the papers.

They ate slowly as they searched, barely speaking to each other.

After a while, a Lily was found. Her name was Iverno.

Nero picked up the photo of Lily Iverno to look at it.

"That's my Lily!"

Weiss raised an eyebrow when he saw Nero startle, but didn't say anything.

Nero glanced behind him to see Rosa. "You're sure?"

"I wouldn't forget my baby."

"Weiss, start looking under Iverno."

Weiss nodded. "Got it."

The two continued looking for any articles that contained mentions of the Iverno family. After a while, Nero came across an article that was newer than the rest.

"Oh."

Weiss looked up. "What?"

"Rosas is Vexen's ancestor."

"The flower guy?"

"Here." Nero showed the article to Weiss.

Weiss read over the article. "Oh, wow."

"Vexen," Rosa murmured, looking at the picture of Vexen in the article. She disappeared.

Nero didn't go after her. He figured that she was going to visit Vexen, to see the legacy her daughter had left. And perhaps she would move on into the light on her own.

* * *

 **Chapter done! Whoo!**

 **Not sure if I actually gave Vexen a last name, but here you go. Iverno, which means Ice in some language I forget xD**

 **I don't have anything else to say. I'll try to get up the next chapter soon.**

 **Please Read and Review. :)**


	18. Residual Aches

Chapter 18-Residual Aches

 **Sorry it's taken so long. I've not been wanting to write really. We got a new kitten who's giving me high anxiety. I may have to see a doctor if I don't stop getting the heat of almost wanting to cry behind my eyes by next week; it's not as bad as Monday or Tuesday where I cried for no reason. I've been exhausted too but I can't take a good nap since the kitten is in EVERYTHING. I know he'll grow out of it but sometimes I have bad thoughts about killing it. I'm better with him than I was before but I still hate that he won't be peaceful and he keeps bothering my older cat to get her to play even though she gives him the hiss of 'not now!' She'll play with him on her terms. But whatever...anyway, I should stop griping. If I feel the same way I do next week, I may see if I can go to a free place to get evaluated; it may just be anxiety.  
**

 **But now this chapter is up and I'll try to get the other up when I can.**

 **I don't own FF, KH or TWEWY. ): Please read and review :3**

* * *

As July began to come around, so did the heat.

It was summer vacation for those who weren't taking summer classes. Nero had taken a summer class in June, but now he wanted July and the first few weeks of August to be for vacation.

He had already signed up for fall classes.

Nero was making a list of places he wanted to visit with Vincent.

Eos sounded nice, but certain places were hotter than Twilight Town. Costa Del Sol was a good beach idea. Niflheim was a bit too cold.

Nero circled Costa Del Sol and Eos on his list. Those two were the top places he wanted to go to.

He would ask Weiss and Naminé if they wanted to come on the vacation trip.

* * *

Out of the two places, Vincent chose Costa Del Sol. Nero didn't mind. He hadn't been to a beach. They set a date a few weeks from the day, close to the end of July. Weiss and Naminé seemed excited to come.

Nero went ahead and got the supplies for the trip, making sure to get a pack of Vincent's favorite beer.

As Nero returned home from the trip to the store, he slowed down when he saw a male in his forties walking a few feet ahead of him.

The mid-back silver hair gave him away as Sephiroth Dawn, Riku, Reiku and the triplet's father. Sephiroth worked as a lawyer.

Nero caught up to him. "Hello, Mr. Dawn!"

Sephiroth walked a bit slower as he glanced at Nero. "Ah, hello, Nero. How are you doing?"

"Pretty great. How's work?"

"Busy."

"Sorry to hear that."

Sephiroth gave a faint shrug. "It's not too burdensome."

"Because you always like working!" a voice complained.

Nero glanced to Sephiroth's left, spotting a redhead in his thirties nearby. He had on a long red jacket.

The redhead had his arms crossed, pouting.

Sephiroth followed Nero's gaze before looking at Nero. "Is something the matter?"

"No. It's nothing."

The redhead glanced at Nero before grinning He disappeared before reappearing right beside Nero. "Tell him he's an insufferable workaholic."

"I'm not going to tell him that," Nero muttered, glancing at the redhead.

"Pardon me?" Sephiroth asked.

"Go on, tell him!" the redhead urged. "Tell him Genesis says he's an insufferable workaholic that likes drowning himself in paperwork to avoid his sadness."

Nero sighed. He looked at the spirit despairingly but Genesis made 'go on' motions.

"Ugh…" Nero groaned before repeating what Genesis had said.

Sephiroth's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me? Did you say Genesis?"

"Yes."

"I don't see how that's possible. He died ten years ago from leukemia."

Nero looked around. "Can we talk somewhere less public?"

Sephiroth nodded. "My home is nearby. That will suffice?"

"Yes."

Sephiroth lead Nero to his house, a two-level on a small hill. Sephiroth unlocked the door and was immediately greeted by Loz, one of the triplets, latching onto him.

Loz had short silver hair, shorter than his other brothers. He was stocky and had decided to major in law enforcement so one day he could be a police officer.

"Kadaj is being mean to me!" Loz complained, pointing to Kadaj who stood nearby.

"I am not!" Kadaj huffed. "You big baby! Tell him, Yazoo!"

Yazoo had his silver hair to his shoulder blades. He was majoring in medicine so he could be a doctor. Nero recognized him as the one who had been at the Strifes when he had been looking into Cloud.

Sephiroth sighed. "Boys, stop arguing. We have a guest."

"Hey, I remember you!" Kadaj said. "You spoke to Reno!"

"Yes." Nero nodded. "I need to speak with you all if you don't mind."

Sephiroth allowed him inside.

The triplets sat on the couch while Sephiroth stood nearby.

Nero glanced at Genesis who was distracted looking at the photos on the fireplace's mantle.

"So what's up?" Loz asked.

"It's about Genesis," Nero said.

"Mom?" Kadaj asked.

"Yes. I, uh…I can see spirits and he's still here—"

"For ten years?" Yazoo questioned.

"He hasn't moved on?" Loz asked with a whimper.

"I'm going to help him pass on," Nero said. "He will tell me what's holding him back and I'll relay it."

Nero glanced at Genesis who appeared to be thinking.

"Well…I suppose I want Sephiroth to not work so much. Yazoo, be a good doctor. Loz, protect the city. Kadaj, be a little bit less of a hellion."

"Anything for Reiku and Riku?"

"No. Riku has his own conscience. And Reiku is a good kid."

Nero nodded before passing on the message to the others.

Sephiroth sighed. "I suppose I have acquired more work hours since his passing…."

"Mm-hm," Genesis grumbled. "And you need to not to. It's okay. I'm fine. None of it was your fault."

"None of it was your fault," Nero said. "He's fine now."

Sephiroth smiled weakly. "Good…"

"Wow." Genesis was staring at his right, looking at something. "It's beautiful."

"Go to it," Nero said.

"What is it?" Yazoo asked as Genesis headed forward.

"The light. He's going to pass on."

"Goodbye, Genesis," Sephiroth murmured as Genesis disappeared.

Nero sighed. "He's gone."

"I'm glad."

"Don't cry, Loz," Yazoo said when Loz sniffled.

"I'm not crying!" Loz snapped, rubbing his eyes.

Kadaj snorted, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Nero grumbled when he felt someone shaking him. He swatted them away, turning on his side.

His blankets were suddenly ripped off him.

"Hey!" Nero protested, sitting up. He squinted into the darkness before turning on the light to his room.

Marluxia was standing by his bedside, startling Nero.

"Marlu—"

"You have to go right now!" Marluxia said urgently.

"Huh?"

"Vexy's in labor!"

"Vexy…?" Nero mumbled.

He didn't know a—oh. OH.

"I'm coming!" Nero got out of bed and got dressed before he ran out of the dorm. He headed to Vincent's room to wake him up.

Vincent though appeared to be awake already. He was still dressed so Nero figured he had been cleaning his guns.

Vincent glanced up when Nero came in, raising an eyebrow at the intrusion.

"I need you to drive me to the flower shop!"

"Vexen's place?"

"He's in labor."

Vincent frowned before nodding. "Come on."

* * *

It took a few minutes for the two to arrive at Vexen's flower shop; the man lived in an apartment above the shop. Marluxia unlocked the doors for them.

As they ran upstairs to get to Vexen, Vincent was already calling the ambulance and giving them the address.

Vexen was laying in his bed when Nero came in. Marluxia was standing beside the bed nervously. Vexen looked at Nero as he came into the room.

"Nero…?"

"Hey. Do you think you can get up?"

Vexen nodded a bit before gingerly getting out of bed. Nero allowed Vexen to hold onto his arm as they headed downstairs where the ambulance had already arrived.

The EMTs helped Vexen into the ambulance while Nero and Vincent returned to the car. They drove behind the ambulance as it went to the hospital.

The brothers weren't allowed to go past the waiting room. Marluxia followed after Vexen and the doctors.

Vincent and Nero waited for a long time for any news on Vexen. After a long time, a woman in her late twenties came up to the two. She had long red hair in a high ponytail with some sections free to frame her face and hang over her shoulders. Her blue eyes were hidden behind oval glasses. The woman glanced at the two men.

"You're the friends of Vexen?"

Nero nodded. "Yeah."

"My name is Shalua Rui. I'm Vexen's doctor. Do you want to see his baby?"

Vincent looked vaguely intrigued while Nero nodded harder. Shalua lead the two into the hospital room where Vexen was holding a bundle of baby.

Marluxia and Rosa stood beside the bed, staring at the baby.

Vexen glanced up as Nero and Vincent entered the room. "Hey."

"Hey. So?"

"Her name is Hana." Vexen carefully shifted the baby so Vincent and Nero could see her. She had a fluff of blonde hair and her eyes were two different colors—the left one was green while the right one was blue, like Marluxia's.

"Hana," Marluxia whispered. "Beautiful…"

"She's amazing," Rosa said. "I can't believe it…"

"She's very pretty," Nero said.

Vexen smiled. "Thank you."

Rosa glanced behind her. She stared at something in awe before walking towards what she saw, disappearing soon after.

Nero smiled faintly, glad that she was able to finally move on after so long. He glanced at Marluxia to see whether he was ready to move on.

Marluxia was staring at Hana with a smile, tilting his head this way and that when Hana stared at him. He smiled wider when she giggled at him.

"Marluxia?" Vexen asked, looking in the direction that Hana was.

Nero sighed when he saw why Marluxia wasn't moving on. He had become a Light Spirit.

Now he could watch over Hana forever.

* * *

 **Chapter done! Don't worry, next chapter will be a beach chapter :3 That will be fun.**

 **I don't think I have anything else to say so that's it for now!**

 **Please Read and Review! :)**


	19. Water's Edge

Chapter 19- Water's Edge

 **I actually hadn't decided on any sort of crossovers during this chapter, but then I named the chapter and well it changed.**

 **So.**

 **I don't really have anything else to say xD**

 **I don't own FF, KH, or TWEWY. Please Read and Review. :3**

* * *

"Can you believe we get to go to Costa del Sol?" Naminé asked as she and Weiss helped load up Vincent's car with beach items.

Costa del Sol was about a three hour car ride. The four were packing anything that they would need for the day: towels, coolers with snacks and food, sunscreen, etc.

Naminé was ecstatic about the trip. Weiss was eager for it as well even if he didn't show it very well.

"Just three hours away," Weiss said.

"Is that everything?" Vincent asked as he came out of the dorm and headed towards the driver side.

"It should be," Nero said, shutting the trunk.

"Everyone ready, then?"

"Yeah!" Naminé said, bouncing excitedly.

"Let's go," Weiss agreed.

* * *

The car ride to Costa del Sol was pretty uneventful. Everyone either talked about small things or nothing at all. Vincent found a radio station that everyone was satisfied with.

When they parked, Vincent and Nero got the supplies out of the trunk while Wiess and Naminé went to go change into their swimsuits.

"We haven't been to the beach in forever!" Lucrecia sighed.

"You gettin' into a bathin' suit, Vincey?" Cid asked, grinning at Vincent.

Vincent dutifully ignored the two ghosts as he and Nero found a perfect spot to set up.

Just as the two brothers finished setting up the sheet and beach umbrella, Weiss and Naminé returned.

Naminé was in a white bikini while Weiss wore grey shorts.

It was obvious Weiss did not approve of his baby sister's attire, judging by his annoyed glances at her.

"Hurry and get changed you two!" Naminé said. "I want to get into that ocean!"

"I'll just sit on the beach," Vincent said.

"Vincent!" Nero said just at the same time Lucrecia and Cid did.

"Don't be a Gloomy Gus," Lucrecia huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Go change!"

"And make sure ya put on a lotta sunscreen," Cid added. "Don't wantcha red as a lobster."

Vincent sighed, faintly rolling his eyes in defeat. "I hate when you gang up on me like that."

Nero smirked, crossing his arms while Lucrecia and Cid high-fived each other.

"We'll be back," he said to Weiss and Naminé.

"Don't take too long," Weiss said as Nero and Vincent headed to the changing rooms. "Naminé is about to explode."

"We'll try not to," Nero chuckled.

* * *

Five minutes later, Vincent and Nero returned in their swimming trunks. The two brothers wore black trunks, though Nero had blue lines running through his.

Weiss stared at Nero's tattoos.

Nero tried not to notice.

"Can we go to the water now?" Naminé asked.

"You can go to the water," Vincent said.

"Yes!" Naminé bolted for the water.

"Uh-uh!" Lucrecia said when Vincent was about to sit down on the sheet. "You have to go in the water too."

"You said I just have to change," Vincent sighed.

"Water!" Lucrecia pointed to the ocean.

Vincent gave another sigh as he headed into the water. He went waist deep before he stopped, crossing his arms.

"He's not very social, is he?" Weiss asked as he and Nero also headed to the water.

Nero shook his head. "Not really."

Nero paused just as the water began to lap the shore, water barely hitting his feet.

Several yards away a male around twenty-two stood ankle deep in the water, staring out to sea. He was dressed in shorts and a light button-down shirt. It was definitely not beach attire. The male's silver hair was short and slightly spiked. His eyes were a light blue.

Nero looked away, deciding to ignore the spirit. He was not doing any crossovers on his vacation. Nero headed deeper into the water.

Weiss watched him go.

Naminé elbowed her brother in the waist. "Stop ogling him."

"I am not ogling," Weiss hissed.

"Sure you aren't," Naminé snorted, going into the water ahead of her brother.

"I'm not!"

Vincent looked at the spirit before looking at Nero.

"No," Nero said. "Not on vacation."

"Surely it won't take long."

Nero scowled at him.

Vincent held up his hands in surrender.

A woman with shoulder length green hair approached the shore, standing ankle deep in the water beside the spirit. She appeared to be around nineteen, wearing yellow shorts and a white tank top. Her eyes were blue, but in certain light they almost turned a violet color.

The spirit perked up when he saw her, reaching towards the girl.

"If you won't, I will," Vincent muttered.

"Why don't you then?"

Vincent shrugged. "You're better at it than I am."

Nero sighed before scowling at Vincent. "You owe me."

"Dinner tonight then."

"…Fine." Nero waded out of the water, making his way to the woman.

"So it's date night tonight, huh?" Cid asked, grinning at Vincent. "I can take care of ya—"

Lucrecia shoved him into the water.

Nero cleared his throat as he came up to the woman's side.

She looked at him as the spirit looked around her to see Nero.

"Hello. My name is Nero."

"Oh. I'm Rydia. I've heard of you."

"You…have?"

"I go to your school. Major in fashion and design? Second year?"

Nero stared at her blankly.

Rydia sighed. "Kairi told me. She's a friend of Sora's."

"Oh. What did she tell you?"

"You can see…spirits? Is that true?"

Nero nodded. "Yes."

"Is he here? Edge?"

The spirit nodded eagerly.

"Yes," Nero said slowly. "You knew him when he was alive?"

"He was my boyfriend. He died last summer."

"Drowned?"

Rydia nodded. "We took his dad's boat. Went out into the water. There was a big wave…"

"The boat capsized," Edge murmured. "More water kept coming as we tried to hold on. Her leg got caught in some rope and the boat started sinking."

"He saved you," Nero said.

Rydia looked down. "He got my leg free of the rope. We surfaced, then he went back under…"

"Something got caught on my leg," Edge sighed. "I got dragged down with the boat."

"I'm sorry," Nero said.

"I'm just glad she's safe." Edge reached out to touch Rydia's hair.

It was obvious Rydia felt it as she touched her hair. "So he's here…what does he want?"

"I just wanted to see you…"

"This is the first time you've been here since the accident?" Nero asked.

Rydia nodded "Yeah. I got scared of the water after that. But this is the anniversary of his death so I forced myself to come."

Edge smiled.

"He's happy you're here."

"I'm glad," Rydia sighed.

Nero glanced at Edge only to see that the spirit was gone. He looked around, eventually spotting Edge standing in the middle of the ocean staring at something. Nero sighed. "He's heading into the light."

"What? That's it?"

"He wished to see you again. He doesn't blame you for anything. What happened wasn't your fault."

"I feel like it was," Rydia sighed. "But thank you for…everything."

"No problem. I'm glad I could help." Nero smiled as Rydia left. He headed back to Weiss and the others to continue his vacation, pausing when he felt the back of his neck prickle.

Nero glanced behind him, but didn't see anyone nearby or even looking in his direction. He rubbed the back of his neck, figuring he had just imagined it, before continuing.

* * *

 **Always be wary if you feel someone watching you and there's no one there. You should know that, Nero.**

 **Anyway, I'll try to get up the next chapter as soon as I can. :)**

 **Please Read and Review. :3**


	20. Warning

Chapter 20-Warning

 **And here's chapter 20! I think at this point we're about halfway through the story? So just about twenty more chapters and we'll be done! :3**

 **Also I bought a Switch with my Christmas money and I love it. xD**

 **Anyway, I don't own KH, TWEWY, or FF ):**

 **Please Read and Review! :D**

* * *

Nero looked around the black landscape surrounding him, frowning. "What is this?"

"I warned you to stop what you're doing," a voice said from nowhere and yet everywhere at once. "Now you're going to pay for your insolence."

"Who are you?" Nero asked, turning around to see if he could spot the speaker.

He didn't receive an answer as he was suddenly shaken awake.

"Hey, wake up!" Weiss said, still shaking Nero's shoulder. "We have to go!"

"Go?" Nero asked, rubbing his eyes. "Where?"

"The hospital! Your brother got hurt!"

Nero instantly sat up. "Vincent?!"

"Come on!"

Nero got out of bed quickly, not even bothering to get dressed as he followed Weiss out of the dorm room.

* * *

The two made it to the hospital and asked a nurse where Vincent's room was. Once she pointed the way, the two ran to the room.

Nero didn't even look around; he hated hospitals. Too many spirits. And he wasn't going to waste his time to help any while his brother was hurt.

"I'm fine," Vincent murmured as the two entered the room. He was looking to his left, talking to the air. "It's not too bad."

"Vincent!" Nero said.

Vincent looked at the two. "Nero. Weiss. What are you doing here?"

"What do you think we're doing here?!" Nero asked incredulously. "Weiss said you got hurt!"

"I'm fine."

"That doesn't look fine," Nero huffed, gesturing to the bandages on Vincent's neck and face as well as the cast on his right arm. "What happened?"

"I fell out a window."

"How the hell did you fall out a window?!"

Vincent shrugged, obviously unable to explain it either.

"It could have been worse," he said, "but Cid and Lucrecia helped break my fall."

Nero looked at the two ghosts who nodded. "Well, do you two know how the idiot fell out a bloody window?"

"Hey," Vincent said, frowning. "It's not like I did it on purpose."

"You're Vincent. You don't magically fall out windows." Nero crossed his arms. "So you had to have been pushed or not paying attention."

"We think he was pushed," Lucrecia said.

Cid nodded.

"This I have to hear," Nero sighed.

"He was cleaning his guns as usual. Cid and I saw a black mist form in the top corner of the ceiling, right across from Vincent."

"We assumed he saw it too," Cid said. "But he was so focused on his guns he didn't sense the darn thing."

"And this mist pushed him?" Nero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Cid nodded. "It rushed him and shoved him out the window! We were lucky to even move fast enough to break his fall."

"That thing was fast," Lucrecia murmured. "Whatever it was."

"If it ever shows its face again, I'll give it a good what for!" Cid grumbled, putting his hands on his hips.

"I don't want you guys to hurt yourselves," Vincent said, looking at the two. "I'm fine."

Nero sighed before frowning. Black mist? Could it really have been that ghost?

Going after his brother was low.

"Are you all right?" Weiss asked, staring at Nero.

Nero startled from his thoughts, glancing at Weiss. He nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing. I'm going to get something from the vending machines. You guys want anything?"

"I'm fine," Vincent said, eyeing Nero doubtfully.

"If they have coffee, that would be good," Weiss said. "I'll stay here and watch him."

"I don't need a babysitter," Vincent huffed.

"It's not babysitting. It's just making sure you're all right."

"I am all right."

"Tell that to the cast."

Nero smiled slightly as the two argued as he left the room. He headed to the nearest vending machine, reaching for his wallet before he realized he wasn't even dressed. He sighed, feeling stupid that he had forgotten about that.

"Great."

He turned around, spotting two people in their mid-twenties standing against the wall. The male appeared to be arguing with the female over something.

The woman had pale blonde hair reaching down to just about the middle of her back. Her pale eyes were shielded behind a pair of glasses. She was wearing a nightgown as most hospital patients wore when they were admitted.

The man on the other hand wasn't wearing a hospital gown and instead had on a dark-colored business suit and sunglasses. His black hair was straight, reaching down to his shoulders.

Nero quickly looked away, deciding not to get involve when he sensed that the two were ghosts.

It was too late though as the blonde woman glanced up and briefly made eye contact with Nero before he could look away.

She spoke to the man before they both disappeared.

Nero turned around to head back to Vincent's room only to come face to face with the two ghosts.

He groaned internally.

"We know that you can see us," the woman said. "We need your help."

"If you would be so kind," the man added.

Nero sighed. "Look, my brother's in the hospital and I—"

"It won't take long!" the woman said. "Just some items that need to be returned to our families!"

The man nodded.

Nero pinched the bridge of his nose. "All right. What are your names?"

"I'm Mitsuki Konishi. Lung blood clot."

"Megumi Kitaniji. Brain aneurysm."

Nero nodded. "All right. What are the things that you need me to get?"

"My headphones and sunglasses," Megumi said. "The staff failed to give them to my father like they said they would."

Nero looked at Konishi for her items.

"My bracelet and necklace. I'm sure my mother would appreciate receiving them."

"I'll see what I can do for you two."

Konishi smiled "That would be great!"

"Thank you," Megumi said.

Nero sighed, nodding. He walked back to Vincent's room. "You forgot to remind me that I was wearing my pajamas."

Vincent shrugged. "I thought you knew."

Nero narrowed his eyes at Vincent. "You're a jerk."

"But I'm your jerk."

Nero huffed, shaking his head. "Anyway, I have to help two spirits. Will you be fine on your own?"

"I can handle myself, Nero."

"Just want to make sure."

"I can watch him," Weiss offered.

"I don't need babysitting," Vincent sighed. "I do have Cid and Lucrecia, you know."

"Yeah!" Cid said. "We'll get ya if we need ya."

Lucrecia nodded.

"All right," Nero sighed. "Thank you."

The two spirits nodded. Vincent waved and Nero left. Weiss followed after him.

"I'd like to help," he said. "If you don't mind."

Nero stared at him, blinking before he shook his head. "No. It's fine. The help would be appreciated."

Weiss smiled.

Nero headed to the place he thought the hospital would keep a patient's personal effects.

He hoped it would be easy for them to release the items Konishi and Megumi need to move on.

"So what do you have to do?" Weiss asked.

"Two ghosts who died here asked for their personal effects to be brought home to their family."

"Oh. That sounds pretty easy."

Nero nodded with a sigh. "Let's hope it is easy."

* * *

Getting the effects wasn't easy.

Nero had to fill out a lot of forms asking what relation he had to the deceased. He had no blood relation, of course, but he could say that he was friends with Konishi and Megumi.

It was a lie, of course, but that satisfied the person in charge of the effects.

He was able to get Konishi and Megumi's items.

Nero headed to the homes of the two ghosts to give the items to the requested people. Weiss watched him work quietly, appearing awed at how Nero handled the situation.

Nero sighed a sigh a smile once Konishi and Megumi had moved on, looking at Weiss. "Let's get back to the hospital."

"That's it? They're gone?"

"This was one of the easier ones."

"Whoa. Cool."

* * *

 **And chapter done. It was a pretty easy and short chapter xD**

 **I'll try and get the next one up as soon as possible :3 I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please remember to Read and Review. :)**


End file.
